


A fight against desire

by Belbe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Consensual Sex, Demon Sex, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Improvised Sex Toys, Light BDSM, Loss, Love Triangle, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Touching, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Violence, there's a story too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 57,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe
Summary: My very first fanfic that grew out so much bigger than I thought it would!The unnamed main character is taken into the household of Devil May Cry after a tragic event, and struggles with her developing feelings for not one, but two men at the same time.Hardships, romance and a boatload of smut ensue.





	1. Past and present

I groan at the heaps of laundry in Dante's room. How he kept Ebony, Ivory and Rebellion so immaculately clean, but created an absolute war zone in his room each day, was beyond me. With a sigh, I start picking up his ragged shirts, some of them torn and bloodied from demon fighting. When I get to his bed, I grab a fresher shirt that he just slept in that night, but something stops me before I could throw it in the laundry basket.  
After hesitating for a bit and looking around to be sure I am alone, I bring the shirt closer to me and sniff for Dante's scent. The shirt smells lovely; a musky tone mixed with gunpowder, oil, and something deeper - an almost beastlike fragrance. I smile shyly. Somehow, I feel comforted by the structure and odor of the fabric. At home. Safe. I slump down on the bed and rest my head on the soft sheets to close my eyes for a bit, trying to enjoy the moment. Happy moments have been sparse in my life as of lately.

I haven't told you about me, didn't I? I'm like so many in this damned city – the demons wreak havoc and kill hundreds as they go. My big brother and parents were slaughtered in an attack five months ago. I only survived because I managed to fight one of those nasty creatures off long enough until Dante and Vergil came to help – the half-demon twins whose names were often seen in the papers. While my brother battled and killed two demons – oh, he was strong - I called for help, until the phone line was severed by a huge scythe and I had to run for it.

My poor father and mother were no match for the hell spawns' violence and had died in a gruesome way, seconds after the attack began. They had been medieval artifice collectors, not warriors. My brother and me were sturdier and liked to spar often – with spears, mostly, and sometimes swords. Our house had all kinds of old paintings and weapons in it and that had been my salvation. I grabbed weapons from the wall to fend the attackers off me, until my limbs went numb and I was shaking out of sheer exhaustion, bleeding all over. They came late, too late.

At least I survived, I try to tell myself. Both the brothers broke through the windows and obliterated the rest of the demons. After seeing me weakened and damaged, they took me with them. I barely remember the ride. Just the warmth of the one strong chest I was leaning against, and the sturdy arms of the other when I was carried inside and laid on a soft bed.

Five months later, I'm still there. I buried my parents and brother and watched them being lowered into a grave from my wheelchair. Afterwards, the brothers let me stay in that room, to gather my strength again. I finally mustered up the courage to ask if I could stay, which got me a smile from Dante and a thoughtful head cock from Vergil. I was already making myself useful before my wounds fully healed, and cricked that up a notch after their approval.  
And I got healthier and stronger, but at the same time, more aware of my surroundings. And I couldn't help it, but I started to feel incredible nervous around both Dante and Vergil. Obviously, they were handsome. Very, very handsome. No one could look at them and not be swayed. Their silvery white hair, piercing blue eyes that seem to look right through you, ridiculously fit physique... Never have I seen more gorgeous men than these two.

And just in case you would accuse me of shallowness, there's so much more to the brothers than just their looks. They're incredibly strong and skilled at fighting, and are smarter than you might suspect. Dante has a quick wit and a licentious, cocky behavior, where Vergil is the straight opposite – cold, calculated, intelligent. And they're both ruthless. Vergil doesn't save his snark when I mess up, and Dante's aware I'm nervous around them – for which he ceaselessly teases me. Could you blame me for becoming flustered? Living under the same roof as these two gorgeous men, and not being able to form a coherent sentence when asking them about their day... It's torture.

I wearily get up from the bed, gather the rest of the laundry and with a sigh, move to the laundry room. I shouldn't think about this too much. Longing for these two men – two men at the same time! - will bring me nothing but frustration and self-loathing. Lady and Trish come by regularly and those are some of the most drop-dead gorgeous women you could imagine. No way I could… I shake my head and let go of these thoughts. There's more important things on my schedule right now. Laundry to do. Paperwork to look after. Possible encounters with two snarky half-demons to survive.

When I get downstairs I spot Dante standing in the kitchen, and Vergil is on the couch drinking whiskey, while turning over pages of an ancient looking tome. Dante, dressed in a black T-shirt, has this five o'clock shadow that gives him this rugged, infuriatingly handsome look, and Vergil looks immaculately sharp, as always. Cold sweat hits me as I realize I'll need to sandwich past Dante, who's already looking up and grinning at me.

Good grief.

I strengthen my grip on the laundry basket and try to look carefree and calm as I make a straight line for the wash room.


	2. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some small things happen, tension builds up, questions are left unanswered. Sorry for the slow build-up, but I felt this would be the right writing style for this. Bear with me!

“What's up Babe? Enjoyed salvaging my undies? Found something you like?” Dante eagerly looks at me, awaiting if I'll take the bait and if he gets to tease me even more. I suddenly feel more annoyed than just flustered.

“I-if you are so aware of how dirty it is, you surely could spend an effort to tidy it up yourself, you big oaf”.  
I barely stutter and almost feel proud of myself, when I realize I hear a strange sound. A chortling, stifled sound? I look sideways and see Vergil bending over a little, quickly putting his whiskey glass on the table, as if not to spill the contents. Was that cold, distant man LAUGHING just now? He has a sense of HUMOR? I turn back, baffled, to see Dante looking at me, recovering from the surprise that I did get back at him for once and break into a wider grin. Uh-oh.

“Looks like you snatched some of my confidence when you went upstairs Babe. I like it!”   
Dante steps a bit closer to me and I stiffen. “Mmh, would you like to see what else you can dig up if we get into it a little deeper? More… profound?” while pointing his index fingers down. I promptly turn so red I can actually feel the heath steaming off my face. Desperately trying not to make eye contact, I push myself past him, immensely aware of his toned body, muttering “Stop teasing me!” before I dive into the wash room and hastily slam the door closed. I hear a roaring laughter behind me and a muffled “She's so easy to tease, I never get tired of it!”.

Vergil seems to be saying something back in a calm voice, but I can't understand what exactly he says. While I automatically stuff the clothes in the machine, I hear Dante reply with a mopey “Awh Bro, you're no fun”. Another reply and then they both seem to laugh. I finish doing my chores in the room and then sink down against the cold walls and try to cool my face a notch down. I'm still completely flustered. Now he has said it, and I can't stop trying to imagine what it would be like being pressed against his body, feeling his firm hands running up my legs, pinning me into place. I shake my head but this time it's not going away. I'm silently begging for none of the two to enter the room as I'm in this state – I forgot to lock the door – but at least they seem to have the decency to let me come to my senses.

When I open the door half an hour later, none of them seem to be around. I skittishly dart out of the washing room and towards the stairs, as the silence gets broken by a laid-back voice. “I told Dante to stop his moronic antics towards you.”. With a startled yelp, I turn around to see Vergil standing against the wall, still holding that heavy looking old book. He seems to have finished halfway through – his speed reading ability is egregious too. I bet he memorized everything that he read so far.  
Staring at him with my mouth half-agape, then slamming my cheeks shut as I realize how much like an idiot I must look, I finally muster a half a smile and an insecure “Oh... Thank you kindly”. He just nods apprehensively.

Unsure of what to say I blurt out a silent “I'll be going then” and head upstairs. Vergil is as handsome as Dante, though his immaculate style and silent, stoic nature make him much, much harder to read. If I'm honest, he frightens me now and then. I know his days in the demon realm are over, but still... I skittishly run up the stairs to gather Vergil's laundry, which is already neatly in a basket. They don't even look dirty – he's so much more of a clean freak than Dante. I promise to myself I'll give his clothes the best treatment I can give, as a thank you. I know he doesn't really care all that much about me, but it was nice of him to tell Dante to stop acting like the jerk he can be. Staring at the lush clothes, I almost regret my earlier promise; Vergil's basket contains the finest shirts and trousers, made out of silk, stitched with embroidery. Even his simpler garments are fine linen. I swiftly run my fingers over them, enjoying the different stimulations the fabrics give me.

When I get downstairs, Vergil is still there, pulling up an uncharacteristic concerned eyebrow as I trip past him. I look at him in a questioning way, to which he remarks that he'd rather I be careful with that. I relax and smile softly. “I know what I am doing, Vergil. My parents were gone all the time and I was responsible for the household back then. Back when I...” I stop. I bite on my lower lip to hold my emotions back that start welling up. I see that Vergil wants to say something, but I hastily shake my head.   
“It's okay, don't say anything. I... I promise to take care of this real good” I say while curtly lifting the basket. He nods, but follows me to the other room. I can't help but smile a little bit again. For someone so insanely strong and gifted, he's an absolute control freak. I suddenly imagine accidentally putting his whites together with the reds from Dante's... Fancying Vergil in a pink shirt is enough to make me grin widely and I have to bite my lower lip again to prevent myself from chortling. Now, I guess from behind, it might have looked like I was silently crying, because the next moment I could feel Vergil's hand on my back.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad”, his deep voice says shiftlessly.

I remain quiet, but I feel his hand moving down the lower part of my back, and before I can help it, I shiver and feel goosebumps form on my arms. Vergil steps back surprised. “You are... very sensitive” he says, in a strange tone. Before I can reply, he turns around and walks away. With the return of the dreaded red cheeks, the rest of the afternoon passes by in a haze.


	3. Mistakes were made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, eating shenanigans ensue. I try to be funny, which ends up in a total disaster for my poor female character. I promise I will try to refrain from humor from now on.

It's a few days later. Dante has delivered on his promise and left me alone, mostly, apart from a few good-natured jokes. Vergil on the other hand has been a bit odd. I often feel he looks at me, but he keeps silent and to himself, so I don't know what to make of it. I found that staying busy helps to keep flustering thoughts away, so I leaped upon cooking and made an extra effort for diner. 

Dante's been acting like a young dog the last hour because of the aromas that well up from the kitchen, pouncing around and trying to steal bits of food. When we finally get around dinner, he throws his arms up in the air and roars in delight. Vergil smiles and joins us after putting Yamato, that he's been cleaning, away. For once, Dante is completely quiet while he gobbles down the entire pizza I made him, and Vergil and I share a bowl of sea fruit pasta. Dante stops to drink and make a commentary on the black pasta, to which I stuff some of it in his mouth and he begrudgingly admits it tastes much better than he thought it would.

Vergil places a rather crude remark on how pizza isn't the only "delectable" food in the world, after which a friendly banter arouses. I lean back, content with the food and the atmosphere, and enjoy the sweet cocktail I've made, making tiny sips. Dante and Vergil amicably argue about how intelligence doesn't correlate with food preferences, making me giggle. Everyone is relaxed and feels good and... I just wish this could go on forever.  
  
After dinner I get up and ask who of them two will help me clean up. Instead of protesting, Dante gets up and gathers the dishes. “I'll help too” says Vergil, and goes to stand next to me at the washing sink. Dante collects everything and approaches my left side. He ruffles my hair while saying “I hope you do that some time again, babe, that was delicious”.  
“I'm glad to hear that, I'll look for some more recipes” I reply, but when I look up at his face, his smile takes my breath away. I step back a little, but bump into Vergil. He mutters a soft “Watch out there” but doesn't step back at all, and I can feel the warmth of his body behind me. I startle as I feel his hand touching my lower back again, and when I try to step away from him, he moves along. His thumb is starting to make little circling movements and I just stop thinking.

“Hey, what are you doing bro?” shouts Dante, who noticed how quiet I've gotten and how close Vergil is standing to me.

“I'm testing a hypothesis, dear brother”, Vergil replies. “I think there's more to our little human here than we think there is”.

I feel panic welling up inside me and manage to step away from Vergil, brushing against Dante's chest.

“Can you... Can you please do the dishes? I don't feel too well. I want to go to bed” I utter with a trembling voice.

“Wait babe, what's wrong?” Dante asks surprised, but I shake my head again and run up the stairs.

I close my door behind me and lock it. I slouch down on my bed, curling up and drawing my sheets close to me. I feel like I have a fever, the spots where the brothers touched me feeling like they are on fire, and a burning sensation between my legs. Not able to hold back, I reach my hand out and caress myself. I groan softly from the pleasure it brings me. Vergil was right, earlier. I'm mad sensitive, and being in love with them has been slowly driving my body crazy. I started moving my fingers, stroking myself through my clothes, and feel how wet I am. I pull the sheets on top of me, feeling too vulnerable, and remove my pants, further touching myself and letting a finger slide inside. I'm so wet it slides in deep, hitting a sensitive spot. I squirm and try to keep quiet, but it feels too darn good. I still my moans in my pillow as I bring myself slowly to a climax, after which I fall asleep exhausted.

I wake up to a knock on my door. I sit up straight, not sure what to do.

“Babe, can you open up please?”

I stand up and fix my hair and clothes, somewhat relieved that it's Dante. If Vergil had been an enigma before, he straight up frightens me now. He almost feels cruel, playing with me like a pawn as he pleases. Unlocking the door, I look up to Dante's worried face.

“Hey”.

“Hey back, you”.

He relaxes a bit, seeing as I feel comfortable enough to talk to him. “Can I come in babe?” I nod. Dante steps inside my room, insecure. 

Sitting down on my chair, he gestures with his hands. “Hey uhhh... What's going on babe? Seems like Vergil said something weird just now, and I'm not sure what the hell that was all about. And you seem kinda freaked out too. Did I do something wrong?” I feel a corner of my mouth pull up at that last part. This big, handsome goof of a man, worried he did something wrong?

“Don't be silly, you're fine”, I reply.

“I know I'm fine alright” he quickly retorts, producing an annoyed sigh from my side, which in turn makes Dante chuckle. “I can't help teasing you babe, you know that”. I tense from this remark and keep quiet.  
Dante removes his hands from behind his head and gets up, looking quizzically. “What's this babe. You always seem nervous when we joke around, or get close to you or...”

I look away, avoiding eye contact. “I'm... I'm a bit clumsy and insecure at times. I don't always know what to say. I'm not as confident as you are or...”

I waver as I see his feet before me. When I look up, Dante's centimeters away from me and I can smell that lovely scent and feel the heat emanating from his body.

“You … I...” I stammer and try frantically to remember how speaking works, but I've become a short circuit. I lift up my hands to move him away, but he grabs them and holds them tightly. In shock, I realize that I haven't washed my hands before I fell asleep. Dante halts, frowns and stares at my right hand. I abruptly shove him away, too flustered to look at him anymore.

“Please go Dante, I want to be alone”.

“But...”. 

“JUST GO, PLEASE!” I exclaim, and while he's surprised by my outburst, I push him out of my room and crash into the door, jamming the lock shut.  
I slump into a miserable pile and hide my face between my arms and knees. I fucked up so badly just now. What the hell do I do? How can I face Dante after this?

The empty room seems to laugh back at me, and I barely register the sound of boots, thumping away from my room. Somehow, I get into bed and doze off in a troubled slumber.


	4. Prey and predators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been my favorite part of writing all this so far. I hope you like it! I stayed away from humor like I promised, though there's a small (unintended!) pun for the sharp readers.

When I wake up and spy around the corners, Devil May Cry is empty. A note on the desk says me Dante, Vergil and Trish went out to take on a job, and they have no idea how late they'll be back. I let out a relieved sigh, realizing I had tension in my shoulders and lowering them a bit. What shall I do today?

Several hours of spear training, weapon cleaning and loitering around later, I decide a bath would be the best to help me relax and rinse the sweat off me. I grab my tiny basket, pour my favorite scent in the churning tub and submerge in the steaming hot water. I let out a hiss at first, but I feel my muscles relax one by one, and let myself unwind.  
I should talk to Dante about it tomorrow, I ponder. Apologize about that embarrassing situation, even if it might make me die a little on the inside. I sink lower into the tub, blowing bubbles as my mouth goes below the water surface. I play with the foam as a means for distraction and scrub myself thoroughly. When I finally get into bed, I'm calm, warm, and unbent.  
  
A creak of the wooden floor wakes me from a dreamless sleep. Two pairs of feet approach the bed, from the sound of it. Demons? I jerk up straight, holding my blankets and grabbing for the gun I keep on my nightstand. The next moment, an iron fist clenches around my wrist and rips the gun from my hand.

“Oww!” I yell, and then I see that a familiar blue jacket is connected to the hand that is holding me. In terror I look up. I lock eyes with Vergil, who's standing over me, staring at me with what I can only describe as a predatory look.  
I cower, intimidated, and glance to the right, seeing Dante on the other side of my bed. He sits down, looking at me pensively. I try to lift the sheet higher to hide my nudity, but it feels like they look right through me.  
“So, little human”, Vergil speaks in an icy tone, “How about we have a little talk?”.

“Please”, I squeak, “Vergil... Stop this... You're frightening me”. He smiles broadly, as if he was expecting that.

“What is this? Why are you here?”, I continue. I try to fight free, but it only results in Vergil grabbing my hand tighter and suddenly slamming me on my back. I cry out in surprise, and see Dante shifting closer. He reaches out with his hand and grabs my chin when I try to move my face away from him.

“Hey babe”, he says softly, and the tone is so different from what he usually utters. Stern, demanding. I start feeling hot, despite my fear.

“I talked with Vergil just now. It seems that you've been hiding some things from us and have been avoiding us on purpose... Is that true?”

My hart is racing and my breath is becoming hoarse. I feel Dante's thumb traveling up my chin, reaching for my mouth. When he caresses my lower lip, I feel like I might faint from the stimulation, and I want to suck on his fingers and let him inside me. I start moving my lips against him, but hesitate. With a weak movement I try to turn my head away, but applying a force I hadn't expected him to use on me, Dante yanks my head back, forcing me to look at him.  
His eyes have become a shimmering red, glowing in the half-dark. He growls and I try to curl up, as if to protect myself.

Grabbing the sheets with one hands, he tears the blankets off me. I yell out, terrified and try to hide my breasts from the brothers with my hands. Dante scoops me up like I weigh nothing, grabbing me under my shoulders and knees, and carries me out of the room. My cries to let me go do not seem to faze him, nor do my fists as I hit him in his face and neck. Vergil follows right behind us, with hasty step. I try to wrestle myself loose, but to no avail.

We go into Vergil's room and when I'm released, I land onto a soft mattress. Metal clinks, and I feel cold leather being wrapped around my fists. The fisticuffs are fastened so tightly around my wrists it hurts, and I cry out when I'm pulled up by them, forced to stand straight, with my hands tied above my head. The cuffs are linked by a metal chain, and while Dante holds both my arms, Vergil locks the chain into a hook that's tied to the ceiling, fastening the rope it's attached to onto a ring on the wall. I struggle while tears stream down on my cheeks, not understanding the cruelty of this and desperately trying to hide my body.

Behind me, clothing rustles. Before me, Vergil turns around, locks eyes with me and slowly approaches the middle of the dim-lit room, where I'm tied up. Almost casually, he removes his coat, his movements calculated, elegant, and somehow, fierce. I try to back away, stepping into Dante, whose chest is bare by now.  
I try to look for a way out, but Vergil is standing before me, a menacing presence. I can only whimper, crying in silence.

 


	5. A mere toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write, but I like it the way it is. Please tell me if there are parts that could use some correction!

“Are you afraid of me?” Vergil demands, cupping my chin, making me look into his cold blue eyes. Whatever look he sees in my eyes, it satisfies him.

“You have every reason to be afraid of me” he grins cruelly. I feel his other hand glide over my ribs, thoughtfully exploring my skin. I shiver under his caress, goosebumps welling up where his fingers leave. Vergil steps even closer, and I feel Dante, closing in as well, placing his hand on my hips, softly stroking my hipbones and thighs. Fear starts mixing in with lust, and I try to fight leaning into their hands. I might lose my mind if I do.  
  
“See, you're a stubborn girl, among others. And you have been frustrating me and my dear brother for some while”. Vergil's nails scratch my skin, and I let out a stifled moan. “What have you been keeping silent from us all this time?” Dante's hands, warmer than Vergil's, glide upwards, stroking my belly and cupping a shoulder. I feel my knees becoming weak, my breath stifling.

“What glances did you give us when you thought we weren't paying attention?”

I almost can't understand Vergil anymore, as there's blood rushing through my ears. My eyes are half closed, but I feel Vergil's hand changing into his demon form. I startle, trying to fight myself away from him, but with Dante's strong body behind me, I have nowhere to escape to. Dante grabs the hair in my neck, pulling my head backwards, exposing my neck to him. I feel his lips touch my skin and I can't contain myself anymore.  
The pleasure of his touch is overwhelming and I let out a loud whine, almost begging him to continue. His mouth leaves a wet pattern on my neck, continuing upward, to my hungry lips. He is so close, his left hand on my ribs, his right one strongly holding my head back by my hair. Just before he reaches my mouth, he abruptly lets me go while stepping away.

My head falls forward and I blink hard, trying to catch my breath. When my sight clears up I see Vergil in front of me, arms changed into his demon form, but the rest of his body is still human. He also undressed, leaving him in leather pants and nothing else before me. He looks like he was hewed out of marble, his slender, muscular lily body almost shining in the dimmed lights. He's gorgeous. Vergil cocks his head, curiously observing my expression.

“I almost thought you were going to beg for more there. Weren't you? Why did you stop?”

I look at him with a pained expression, heaving and feeling light-headed. I can't utter a single vowel.

“Well then, we will need to force it out of you”, Vergil smiles, laying his hands on my ribs, sliding upwards my breasts, barely touching them with his transformed thumbs. He moves them in circles, almost touching my stiff nipples, arousing my desire again despite the hard scales on his claws. Something about his threatening behavior is making a knot in my stomach, and I'm not too sure it's unpleasant at all.  
He clenches his fingers together and closes in to my face - so close I could kiss him if I moved.

“I want to hear you say it”, he whispers, his hot breath seething my skin, and pinches my nipples, hard. I scream out in pain, and arch my back as I wriggle in his grasp. Suddenly his hand are everywhere, carving marks on my skin with his sharp nails. I scream and beg him to stop hurting me, which he does – but he doesn't let me go. His hands transform into humans shape again, and when he next touches me, he feels so gentle that it makes me whimper. Red streaks well up over my pale skin.  
  
“You can end this torture, you know”

I can feel Vergil's breath as his teeth caress my neck and tremble in response.

“Tell us what's hiding behind those shy, pretty eyes of yours, and we'll let you go”.

I'm not even sure I want this to end. My fantasies never went this far, but I find myself liking this far more than I thought I would. I sigh heavily as I feel his cool fingers grabbing my thigh and lifting up my leg, opening up the space between my legs. I barely register Dante, who's approaching us. Vergil's strong fingers press downward and almost touch me in my most sensitive spot, while holding my head upright with his other hand so he can see all of my flustered expressions.  
  
A chuckle rises from the predator in front of me. “You know, you can't hide some things, even if you try”. Vergil cocks his head, looking pensively at me.

“For example, your sensitivity. Your... Excitement”.

I feel eye contact would break my sanity and stare at his collarbone, rather than his face.

“We're half-demons. Our strength isn't the only thing that makes us superhuman. Our sense of smell can pick up things that you wouldn't expect... As well as our hearing”.

His cool hand caresses my back. Dante comes in from behind again, tenderly moving strands of hair over my ear. He strokes my head and softly traces the shape of my ear with a finger.

“How long have you been lonely babe? How much time did you spend alone at night, wishing for someone to hold you?”

I finally lean into his hand, giving in to my lust. Suddenly, Vergil's hand slides inwards, touching me in my most sensitive spots. Hypersensitive, I scream in pleasure at the sudden contact. His finger makes circling movements around my clit, making my hips buck into his hand. While he lets two fingers slide inside, Dante lifts me up, allowing Vergil to enter deeper inside. Being teased for so long, my climax crashes into me in seconds. A powerful wave of pleasure rolls all over my body, making me shake in the brother's arms. Vergil keeps a tight grip on me with his fingers hooked inside me, extending my pleasure over and over again.

After what feels like an eternity, I finally go numb.

The fisticuffs are undone and I'm carefully lifted onto the soft bed by Vergil. Feeling exhausted, I stay in the same posture as Dante flops down in front of me and Vergil cups my body with his. A warm hand caresses my cheek while another tenderly strokes my waistline. I feel tears welling up.

 


	6. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very hard to write this part, I must admit. I don't have experience with dealing with loss of family so I wrote what I felt would be right? I hope you enjoy! Not the family deaths, you silly. What comes after it.

“I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry”, I sob.

“What about, babe?” Dante warmly urges.

“I've been lonely, like you said”, I exclaim, trying to wipe away the flood of tears that keep coming. Whatever Vergil and Dante just did, there's no holding back anymore. I feel so vulnerable, but also tired of holding back and being alone with my thoughts.

“I miss my brother, and my parents, and talking to them. I would talk about paintings with my mother and help my father with restorations. And my brother sparred with me and he...”  
  
I sniffle, resting my wearied head against the mattress.

“I thought.. He would always be there for me. We made fun of each other, like you two do”. Vergil shifts behind my back, tapping my thigh in apprehension. In front of me, Dante smiles warmly, but patiently awaits the rest of my confession.

“And then you came and took me with you. And I've been living here, with you. And you both are...” A faint hesitation arises. “You.. You both are very attractive. And likeable. And... I realized I would miss you too if I were to be parted from you”.

Vergil now straight up _hugs_ me. Vergil likes _hugging?_ I must be making a face, since Dante chuckles, a twinkle in his eyes. Insecure, I wait until he's done. Behind me, Vergil sits up and leans over me. He attentively watches me and softly says “Keep going.”  
  
Grabbing the blanket below me, I start playing with it to have to something to do with my nervous hands.

“I was afraid of your reactions and from the consequences so I didn't say anything. And I was incredible nervous all the time. Like... Now”. Suddenly feeling blunt, I exclaim, slamming a flat hand into the mattress. “What in heaven's name was this just now?! What the hell?!” I frown reproachfully and glare at Dante and Vergil, turning my head so I can see both of them. Dante holds up both his hands in a comical fashion, as if he's afraid I will slap him, and Vergil settles on his knees. He inhales and elaborates.

“Like I said before, we are aware of more than you might think. We sensed for some time that you were nervous, but it took us until recently to figure it out. I mean, I had less trouble with it than that big... What did you call him - an oaf? - there”.  
  
Dante makes a protesting sounds, grabbing a pillow and throwing it as hard as he can towards Vergil. It hits his brother with a muffling thud, but Vergil is imperturbable and keeps talking. A few strands of hair came loose, giving his face a more casual look.

“...and given how incredible stubborn you can be, I thought we should... _push_ things a little forward. After all, we've been taking notice of you as well”, he devilishly grins. My breath halts for a second at that grin.

“I have to admit, I didn't understand at first, but I _would have_ ”, Dante begins in a warning accentuation, “But when bro here said we should poke it out of you, I was all for it babe”.

He snuggles up to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly and giving my shoulder a tender kiss.

“Hmmm. You smell like elderflower.” His face is buried in my hair and he mumbles contentedly. “I was a bit worried though, since we usually like it.. Rough.”

I shiver, trying to imagine what “rough” would mean exactly. Am I mistaken or do I feel slightly aroused at that idea? What we just did was... Something else, that's for sure. I still glow all over, and I feel more relaxed than I have in ages. And there's a faint craving for more...

Vergil gently takes my hand in his, pressing his lips against it, then sensually sucks on my knuckles. My toes bend at the sensation and this clearly amuses him - a corner of his mouth starts trembling.

“It's interesting how sensitive you are”, he laughs. “But what's even more interesting to me is something that you might not even know yet, but I can sense it”.

He cups my chin, forcing me to look up at him while he towers over me. My arousal rises and I blink at him, confused.

“You are a submissive, my sweet girl. You are a submissive through and through." Another shiver rolls down my spine.

“You like to be dominated and to be at the mercy of someone else”. Vergil's fingers press into my skin, gliding upwards, grabbing my hair in a knot. He brings my mouth close to his, my scalp tied in a strong grip. “Can I kiss you?” It's almost a command instead of a question, the way he says it. Wordlessly, I nod. When our lips touch, he hungrily forces my mouth open, pushing his powerful tongue inside me. The passionate kiss makes me feel as if I'm melting. Dante growls, jealous, and pulls me against his chest, breaking the contact between me and Vergil.

Dante abruptly turns me around and places me with force into his lap. It makes me realize than I'm still naked and I cower into his arms. He presses his forehead against mine, making me tilt my head backwards.

“Would it be so bad if I kissed you, babe?”  
I chuckle at the absurdity of the situation and at his tone.

“No Dante, not really. Stranger things ha...” His mouth slams forcefully against mine before I can finish my sentence. For a split second I worry about a bruised lip, but Dante's tongue swirls around mine and makes me forget about it. It feels as if he's devouring me, ravishing my lips and tongue. He cups my ass, pinching me and just not touching me where would prefer he touched me, making me squirm and becoming wet again.

His voice husky from our intense kiss, Dante whispers into my ear.

“I want more babe... I want all of you”.

 


	7. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I posted all I had written a couple days ago and then I got to almost 100 reads, a subscription, a bookmark and kudos? :D Thank you so much everyone who's read this so far!! I feel a bit of pressure now but I'll try to add a few more satisfying chapters. I'm not used to writing like this so please bear with me. Sneaked in a music reference in that I deemed appropriate by the way. 
> 
> Also Dante's a hot cookie b̶e̶t̶w̶e̶e̶n̶ on top of the sheets, who'd have known? :D

I shyly smile at the ruggedly handsome man who is holding me. I shouldn't be hesitating anymore at this point, but it's all new to me. There was a past experience, but it wasn't a particular... enjoyable one. Something something someone getting his rocks off.  
Dante's strong fingers gently fondling my neck pull me back to the present. I feel his tongue on my collarbone, making sensual moves up to my chin, and my body bends to his whims. I don't care anymore. I want to sink in his arms and drown into pleasure.

“I'll leave you two some privacy” Vergil gets up from the bed and stretches his muscles, making a loud popping sound. He bends over towards me, lifting my chin with a finger.

“But I'll be back later for you. I'm far from being finished here”. I raise both my eyebrows in surprise and Dante's bellowing laugh fills the room. It's not until Vergil leaves that I can concentrate on his brother again.

“This is so unreal” I chuckle. “What the hell.”

Dante just grins and pulls me into him. My breasts and stomach are pressed against his surprising smooth skin. If he didn't have his healing ability, his body would have scars all over it. His stubble tickles my cheeks as he goes for my ear and bites down on my lobe. I writhe and sigh, only further encouraging him.  
He falls back onto the bed and shoves me under him, leaning on one elbow and pressing a finger against my mouth, insistent. I open up, sucking down on his finger, stroking the length of it with my tongue. A moan erupts from Dante and he presses his crotch against my groin. I can feel him, hot and rock hard, throbbing through his leather pants. My pelvis moves against him, desperate for contact, clutching the leather and making silent squeaks.

I moan, with my eyes closed, and Dante lets his wet finger glide down over my stiff nipples. I'm so aroused the touch feels almost painful, and I whimper as Dante's teeth sink in the soft flesh around my nipple, while his hand slides between my legs and he presses his fingers into me. I curve my back and he shoves his other hand under it, grabbing my hair from behind and pulling me further in an arch. His hungry tongue glides over the sweaty space between my breasts, kissing, sucking, and I wail in pleasure, helplessly pinned down by his sturdy hands and not for a second contemplating escape.  
I feel my second orgasm raising and cry out as it flows over me, feeling a wetness spread between my legs as pain and ecstasy intermingle. Dante keeps making subtle movements and touching different spots, making me twitch and groan every time I think it's over.  
I finally beg him to stop, so sensitive every pinch and push drive me closer and closer towards the edge. The grip on my hair releases and I fall back, relaxing and twitching all over. Before I can fully unwind, Dante sits on his knees next to me, pulling me up by an arm, and kissing me passionately, towering over me. Finally he leans back, letting us catch our breath. He grins mischievously, pulling up an eyebrow.

“Now babe, that was a sight to behold, you cumming so nicely. And those sounds you make... Exquisite.”

He tilts his head.

“But... What are you going to do about this?” He pushes my head lower, and I can see his legs and crotch glistening where I pushed my groin into him. When I glance up at him and make a quizzical sound, at which he naughtily bites his lower lip, grinning even broader.

“I want you to use that lovely tongue of yours and lick me clean, sweetheart. Every single bit of it.”

Dante's eyes turn darker as he puts his still-wet fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean, never breaking eye contact. My cheeks glow and I avert my head, embarrassed. But I still crawl closer, stubborn, not wanting to let him best me. I put my hands on his upper legs, kissing the dense muscles through the fabric. I work my way up, using my tongue, making long strokes and tasting myself and the faint flavour of leather. Dante strokes my head and moans when I reach his crotch, mumbling “Yeah, right there babe...”

Encouraged, my fingers move onto his belt and zipper, unclasping them. His delicious scent is even stronger down here, making me dizzy as I catch a whiff of his odor. I kiss his skin as I bare it, pulling his pants down. My tongue traces Dante's stomach, groin, and sweaty hips. The corners of my mouth curl as I feel him tensing and slightly pushing into me. So he can get impatient and sensitive too?

“Two can play at this game”, I think, and I further undress Dante.

When his shaft pops out, I stop. He's, for a lack of a better word, huge. His sturdy member is several inches long and thick, and I suddenly worry if it will fit inside me. I gulp and pull his pants further off, stalling. But when I look up to Dante, who's gazing down at me with glazed eyes and ragged breath, I decide to woman up. I lick my lips and playfully kiss the top of his penis, making him twitch. Teasing, I explore his glans with licks, kisses and little nibs, eliciting all sorts of excited noises from Dante, who's starting to bend over, grabbing my head. With a long lick, I go back to the tip of his shaft and take him in my mouth, careful not to hurt him. I try to relax my throat and slide him further into me, to the point of choking, and start moving up and down, strongly sucking on him and coiling my tongue around him.

Dante groans and shudders, agitated. Excited by his response, I fasten my pace, trying to make new stimulating movements as I swallow him. Tense, Dante taps on my shoulder and clenches his hands while he strokes my back and head harder and harder. I can feel his penis swell up even further and I know he's nearing his peak. Dante suddenly roars, clenches my head and shoves my mouth deeper over his shaft, convulsing and desperate for his climax. Tears well up from my mouth as I feel his glans pressing the back of my throat, choking me. His fluids gush inside me, his scent filling my nose, his taste filling my throat. I bite through my tears, sucking him, fighting my urge to gasp for air. After I feel the last drops part, I quickly pull back. I start massaging my tired jaw and breathe heavily. Dante collapses next to me, panting. He turns onto his back and pulls me over him, straddling me to his chest, sighing contentedly. I wipe my watery eyes and swallow the last drops of sperm, coughing slightly.

“I'm sorry babe, I couldn't hold back this time. It just felt too good when you were working me”, Dante sighs, sweat pearling from his brows. “I'll take better care of you next time. Sorry again, dear. Are you okay?”

“I think I am”, I croak, “but you are... a bit bigger than I anticipated” which gets me a I-am-not-entirely-sorry grin.

Dante leans into me and kisses me again. While he parts my lips and searches for my tongue, he puts his left hand on my hip, lifting me while his other glides between my legs, reaching for his shaft. His fingers brush past my sex as he does, and I protest weakly against his teasing. Then I feel his half-erect penis pressing against my opening and before I know it, he's pushing himself inside me, pressing down my ass with his one hand and guiding me with his other hand on my hip.

I cry out in surprise, as he trusts himself into me with force, spreading me. I'm wet enough that he fits, but he's still big and I'm tense. With the second thrust I can feel him hitting me just right, and I dig my fingers into Dante's chest while he starts pounding me. My moans build up and I feel him swelling inside me, until I almost feel like I'm going to burst. Dante rolls us over so he's on top of me and I'm below him, going mad. I dig my fingernails into his back, tears of pleasure rolling down my cheeks as I feel him get rougher and rougher. I cry Dante's name out of ecstasy, pressing my hips into him, until my third, violent climax hits me and I become a writhing, screaming mess. Dante keeps pounding me until his own release, exclaiming a hoarse “Ungh!” and finally slouches down, his head landing between my breasts.

We both pant and lie motionless, catching our breath, not wanting to speak the next few moments.

 


	8. Changing of the guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! I got my first comment (that made my day, thank you!) and got told a certain someone was looking forward to interaction with Vergil. Well. Interaction with Vergil is what you're going to get! I sort of already planned out what happens next and I'm writing it at the moment. Sometime the next few days I'll release you from the cheap cliffhanger I inserted at the end :D  
> Stay tuned please ;)

Dante finally pushes himself up on his arms to look at me. I lie still, chest raising and falling with terse movements, eyes half closed. What just happened now was so overwhelming I feel I could die like a happy person. I'm half aware Dante says something, and strain to focus on him, but when I ask him to repeat, he just shakes his head.  
My arms feel worn and the flesh between my legs is throbbing from the forceful thrusts that penetrated me. I reach and contour his chest with my fingertips, caressing his broad shoulder and the beautiful line of his chin.

“It still feels sort of unreal... You and me.” My voice is drowsy. It feels like I got through two workouts.

“Seems like it's not just me and you”, Dante replies, frowning a bit, “Vergil seems to have taken a liking to you as well - Uh!”  
Unaware of it, I had tensed up. Dante, who's still buried inside me, can feel me tighten around his lid.

“I might try to make you forget about him for a while” he teases, grinding against me. I feel him swelling inside me again and gasp.

“Dante! I think I need a break!” I protest. “Good lord! Actually, how many times can you go?”

“Never really thought about it. Couple of times and then some”, he shrugs. “Perks of being a half-demon.”

He growls in my ear, the sound reminding me of a wild animal.

“Babe, you're going to crush me”, he laughs, sensing how tight I get in response. I sigh excited at the loving kisses and nudges he gives me, his nose traveling up and down my sensitive neck. I can't help it – my hips press into him, my body pleading for a little bit more, just a little bit more.

“I think we should stop”, Dante groans remorseful. “You're clearly not used to a pounding like this”. I huff while turning crimson red. Before I can give him an earful, Dante playfully grabs my wrists and pins them down, avoiding the soft slap that was targeting his cheek.

“You might feel fine now, but how long has it been since you laid with a man, especially a fine specimen like me?” he teases. I glare at him and just when I'm about to reply with what I think is a decent enough snark, Dante dives in for what might be the sultriest kiss so far. I stop resisting him, my vexation making place for longing. While we kiss, he gently pulls out of me.  
I exclaim despite the lips that stifle me – the feeling of him leaving me is near painful. The pleasure makes place for a severe soreness. I press my legs together, curling up, carefully feeling if I might be hurt.

“See babe?” Dante lays his cheek on mine. “You take some rest. Don't push yourself too far.”

“I'm sorry... “ I begin but he shushes me. “It's okay. Don't you worry. There will be plenty of time to get used to me.” and nudges my earlobe. We cuddle a bit and I allow my drowsiness to overtake me. My eyes fall slowly shut while his robust arms rock me. I pull a sheet over us and while I have no dreams, the darkness doesn't scare me for once. I'm no longer alone after all.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, I find the bed empty. I'm covered carefully with the silk blanket. When I touch my hair, it feels like a murder of crows had a rave in there. Then, with a shock it hits me - I realize I'm still in Vergil's room.  
I wrap the rich fabric around me and hastily scramble up. The soreness of my muscles hits me like a brick and I mutter vague obscenities while stumbling through the room, reaching for the door. The halls are empty and I trip towards my room. When the oak door creaks open, I make a beeline for my closet. A quick shower to clean the sweat and… other stuff off me and I can -

“Those are mine.” a familiar cold voice pierces the room. A shrill yelp escapes me and I swivel around to find Vergil laying on my bed, head resting on his arm, unabashedly taking me in.

“Vergil!”

“That's my name.” He blinks calmly, no other emotion showing on his handsome face. His demeanor reminds me of a leopard, seemingly undisturbed, but alert under the surface.

“Will... Will you for FUCK'S sake", I inhale, “STOP startling me like that?!” I stomp my feet and clench a fist. I don't care if I appear childish. I feel like he owes me for last night anyway, therefore, this outburst is all but unwarranted.

Wait. Did he sleep here last night? In my bed?

In a languishing move, he graciously rises. The sheets fall off him and he's naked below. My mouth falls open and I turn away with a indignant scowl on my face, too shocked to react. A myriad of thoughts jumbles through my head, like why is he here and, holy mother of cows, he's naked and he's approaching me, what the eff do I do, and shit I still have no clothes on and holy crap I'm actually scared now -

I start as a hand rubs my shoulder and Vergil's dry, deep voice reaches my ear.

“You look good. Energetic.” Confused by his statement, I turn to him, eyebrows raised. He is dangerously close to me. His alabaster hair shines in the morning light. For the first time, I become aware of his scent. It's musky, but slightly perfumed – I can't figure out the specific fragrance – and a hint of metal. Iron?

Vergil reaches past me and shuffles through the coat hangers, stopping at a dark blue sleeveless dress. He takes it out and offers it to me. I wordlessly take it, puzzled at the situation and agitated by his presence.

“Wear this one. It looks good on you.”

He leans in for a kiss and I hesitantly respond to it. Vergil's lips softly stroke past mine, and with subtle coercion, my head is tilted back. His hands glide to my hips, slowly tearing the drapes away from around my body. The cool, smooth silk gliding past my skin feels amazing and I shiver.  
Then Vergil steps back and I gasp for breath at the termination of our kiss. I try to cover my nudity with the dress he picked while he drapes the sheet over his arm, unconcerned with his nakedness. His confidence is staggering.

“I'll see you downstairs. Hope you slept well last night.”

He then turns and makes a start for the halls.

“Vergil, wait!” He stops and looks at me, curious. Suddenly feeling bold, I blurt out “I thought you said last night you would be back for me. What did you mean with that?”

'Don't you worry too much about that. After all, we've already started.” he grins and walks away.

The silence that follows is deafening. I stare at the hallway, at the dress and at the empty bed, as if any of these will decide to come alive and tell me what exactly is happening. When that doesn't happen, I head for the shower and freshen up. 

 


	9. Towards the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write but I do like a lot about this part. Vergil, you tall glass of water. 
> 
> After reading JamieLynnKenway enthusiastic comments, I felt motivated to speed up my writing and finish this chapter as well. More to come soon. As mentioned before, please tell me if you spot a mistake! :)

Vergil is right, I decide. The dark blue dress _does_ look good on me, especially the neckline. I make a twirl before the mirror, trying to ignore the muscle ache in certain places. I stop when I think back of last night. Everything about that was just.... incredible. I'm not too sure how I feel about the way it started, but I do know I don't regret anything that happened afterward. The feeling of the brother's hands on me is still lingering and I get lost in thought for a minute, reminiscing. My musings are interrupted by the sound of a door slamming shut outside.  
I remember that I'm not alone under this roof and though seeing Dante again makes me giddy, facing Vergil is... Scary, somewhat. I wish I could read better into that man.

Since I have some things that I need to take care of, I head downstairs. No use in avoiding the inevitable. When I get into the hall, Vergil is sitting at the desk. Somehow, he succeeds in making a big show of just being there, not being jump-scaring me at all, while he sits pointedly motionless. The only movements he makes is flicking through pages. Barely containing an amused snicker, I greet him.

“Hi there. Working on a new case?”

He doesn't look up, but replies in his normal, dry voice.

“You could say that. I'm looking into our latest income versus the amount of money we owe for damages to private property.”

I shake my head in a weary fashion.

“Let me guess: almost nothing left or in the red after the last calculations?”

Vergil gives a hardly noticeable nod as a confirmation.

“Geez”, I sigh, “Think you can convince Dante to be more aware of his surroundings when you two go out on your next mission?”

“You might ask him yourself. Use your cooking as a leverage over him” Vergil retorts, in a rather warm tone. I chuckle at the thought. My imagination is pretty vivid and I can't keep a serious face when visualizing myself giving Dante orders while holding a pizza slice hostage.

“Speaking about property damages, how are you feeling?”

Vergil's question is so abrupt than I need a moment before I can retaliate.

“What do you... I am...not... If you mean what I think you mean, that's a rather rude way of asking. I don't see myself as 'property'.”

Vergil leans back, his eyes looking fiery despite his calm appearance. I take a step back, feeling unsettled.

“Then what do you think our relationship is now?” His voice rings a warning - careful how you proceed, little girl. I don't know where the confidence comes from, but my response comes rather fast.

“I don't know what our relationship is Vergil. We didn't quite talk about it last night. Hell, do you know?”

Vergil cracks his neck, then slowly gets up and walks towards where I stand. I get more and more nervous as he's approaching.

“Your heart is beating very fast, little girl. I can hear it.” My expression becomes troubled.

“Who wouldn't be. You make me nervous,Vergil.”

“Why do I make you nervous?”

I bump against the banisters. Unknowingly, I'd been taking steps back until I could no further.

“Because I can't read you. I never know what you're thinking. And because I have a feeling you enjoy deliberately unsettling me.” Vergil pauses at arm's length.

“I do enjoy getting a reaction out of you, that much I can admit. Is that so wrong?”

I look back at him, baffled. “There's only one of us enjoying it.”

Vergil pauses again, then takes my hand and places a kiss on my knuckles.

“I can make it more pleasant if you like. I didn't quite get a chance to, last night.”

He turns my hand around and brushes his lips past the inner side of my wrist, laying my hand on his shoulder. A silver strand of his beautiful hair brushes against my forehead. My body's reaction is immediate, which makes Vergil grin. Then he lets me go, leaving me confused and slightly aroused. He heads back to the desk and starts rummaging through the papers to look for a specific document.

“Can you get me a glass of whiskey? With ice.”

I throw my hands up in the air, shake my head and walk - slightly wobbly - to the kitchen. If he wants to play it this way, fine.

I ransack the cabinets until I find the crystal glasses. They tinkle when I take one out and set it on the counter. I pour a single malt with a couple of ice cubes, just the way Vergil likes it, and return to the desk. He has a pensive glance in his eyes as he quietly accepts the drinking crystal. He sips from it, then looks at me again.

“Dante was rough with you last night.”

I'm startled at the suddenness with which he asks questions.

“How... ?”

“You have bruises on your back and on your legs.” Vergil reaches out a finger and caresses a spot on my arm. “There's one here too.” His finger slides to the back of my dress, nudging me to turn around. The back of it is low-cut, revealing most of my skin to him. He presses on a certain spot, making me grimace. “Does the pain bother you?”

I hesitate. “...Not too much. It's like muscle ache. I think I even enjoy some of it? And I've been through worse, you know.” I smile, feigning confidence. Him touching me is nerve-wracking. Vergil's fingers linger on my skin. He swivels the desk chair into my direction and lays his other hand on one of my bare legs.

“There's one here too.” My muscles tense. When his thumbs strokes the inside of my thigh, I wince and try to pull away. His grip steels, holding me there. I protest, but he ignores me, and the hand on my back glides in between my legs. I clench my legs together instinctively, trying to stop the hand from reaching me.

“Vergil!” I protest, but he pulls me into him and kisses me. He tastes intoxicating and despite the teasing, despite what he's doing to me, I can't resist him. I shiver like a wounded animal in his grasp, his hand clutching me firmly, pushing me back and forth between pain and delight.  
The smokey taste of whiskey burns my tongue as Vergil's hands pull my legs open from behind and slides inwards, touching my sex. I'm so wet my underwear is soaked, but it still hurts from last night. Vergil leans back and lifts an ice cube from his whiskey, playfully slipping it between his fingers. He lays the cube on my arm, eliciting goosebumps. He pushes the ice upwards, trailing the curves of my arm, the delicate skin above my breasts. While I squirm, chilly droplets trickle into my dress. I can feel my stiffening nipples painfully press against the wet fabric. 

Vergil runs his cold fingers down, and when he slips his fingers under the fabric to touch me directly, the contact actually brings relief. I moan and lean into him, bowing my head and grasping his strong neck. Curses. I'm losing myself into him and I can't help it.

“...”

What did he just say? I blink hard, clearing my vision. He repeats, saying my name.

“Look at me,” he urges. He brings his nail to the inside of my arm and makes a scratch. The painful sting of the wound hits me a heartbeat later as small droplets of blood well up. I wince, shouting and try to pull away, but he holds me into place. With a dark smile, he presses his mouth against my skin and licks over the cut. To my surprise, the stinging fade to a faint prickle. When he backs off, I can barely see the wound anymore. His saliva has healing abilities? Then I remember I couldn't find scratches on my body while showering, only bruises. My thoughts shift to another possibility. If he would lick me down there...

When I lock eyes with Vergil, his icy blue irises seems to see right through me. His grin broadens, baring all his teeth. I open my mouth in shock and then he jerks me onto the desk, pushing the paperwork onto the ground to make place for me. I am slammed onto my back while he roughly forces my legs open.

“Vergil, no, wait!” I shout in panic. I writhe on the desk, scared that someone might walk in on us and see me in this embarrassing position.

“Don't you worry, little girl” Vergil's glance is smoldering as he removes my soaked panties. “It's just the two of us right now.”

Then he lowers his face into my glistening cunt and my vision becomes foggy. His firm hands keep my legs separated as I struggle against his grasp. I feel his tongue licking the length of my cunt and I scream in pleasure, clamping down on his arms. The raw pain subsides and makes place for an almost unbearable, overwhelming thrill.  
I squirm as Vergil's tongue plunges into me, the strong muscle entering me deeply. Wet slurping noises and desperate yells fill the hot air, and sweat trickles down my legs as I let Vergil have his way with me. He pauses a moment to moisten his fingers and presses them inside me, his tongue coiling around my clit and biting on it. I tense up around him and scream as he pinches my g-spot. I come a second later, oversensitive from the pain and the stimulation. Vergil straightens his back but keeps gently stroking me, extending the pleasure. I convulse and breathe raggedly, wheezing and begging him not to stop.

“You're beautiful, little girl.” I turn my head to Vergil, tears rolling down the corners of my eyes. I wonder at the fondness in his voice and bite my lip as he pinches my clit, making me squirm even more. Vergil bends towards me and whispers into my ear. His hand clenches around my throat.

“Do you want more of me?” He pinches my throat, demanding my attention. Dark spots float over my eyes as I shift my body to meet his. My voice cracks as I reply.

“Yes... Yes I want you. Please... I beg of you...”

If I ever thought of resisting him, I can't anymore. I wrap my hands around Vergil's neck and he lifts me effortlessly. The stairs creak under our weight as we ascend, pausing to exchange silent, longing kisses. Behind us, a few papers shift from the desk and float to the floor.

 


	10. Under his spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil. Behave.

When we reach first floor, Vergil leans back and lets me catch my breath. Despite our earlier antics, he still looks immaculate, only a few strands of hair out of place. He pushes the heavy door to his room open, then walks to the center and puts me on my feet. I stagger, feeling light in the head. The lock of the door clicks shut and Vergil throws the key towards his nightstand. It shouldn't be possible from that distance, but it lands perfectly, clattering loudly. The smooth bastard.

I swallow, excited. We're alone now, in his room. I don't know what he's planning though. I glance over my shoulder to the hook in the ceiling.

“Did you like what I did to you earlier?” Vergil asks. Just when I want to answer “yes”, it occurs to me that he might not be referring to just now.

“You mean... When you tied me up?”

“Clever girl. And yes.”

I weigh my words before I speak up. “I did not like the way you left me no choice.” Vergil shuffles his weight to his other foot.

“There might have been a better way, when I look back to it.” His voice sounds slightly less arrogant than usual. It's not often he confesses a mistake. I simply nod.

“I... didn't mind the rest of it though.”

I'm somewhat embarrassed to admit that and I'm looking away as I confess this. I feel Vergil's gaze burning on me. I swallow again, nervous as he approaches me and takes my head in his hands.

His thumbs push my chin up, making me face him.

“You remember what I said to you before? About you being a submissive?”

“Yes... I'm not sure what it means exactly.” I long for his body and try to get closer to him. Vergil grabs my hair from behind in response, putting me under his commands.

“I'm going to make you thoroughly understand what it means to be submitted to me, little girl.”

His stoic frown disappears and he softly growls.

“Pick a word. Any word you want, that you wouldn't shout out when...” He leans in, hungry, like a leopard baring his teeth, ready to jump his prey. His breath tickles my ear, but there's nothing funny about what he whispers next.

I'm taken aback, briefly. I don't know exactly what I expected. Then I ponder.

“Celestine.”

“What's that?”

“The word I picked. It's a crystal. It... Your… Your eyes have the same shade. It seemed fitting to me.” It feels dumb when I say it out loud, but Vergil's slight smile seems to tell another story.

“Charming. I'll be sure to remember it.”

Vergil leans into me for another kiss, and I tremble as our lips meet. He pulls me onto the bed, holding me tightly by my hair, pulling me on my knees on top of him. His grasp strengthens, making me wince. I am forced to sit up while I feel Vergil's other hand pull my dress up, exposing my skin to the slightly cool air in his room. When the dark blue fabric is pulled over my head, I sit on Vergil's lap, only dressed in my lacy bra. Vergil is hasty to unlock that as well, leaving me fully bare. I try to cower but the firm grasp on my scalp doesn't allow for it.

“Why do you think you're allowed to hide yourself when you're in front of me, dear little girl?” Vergil roughly tugs my hair, pulling me further backwards. The way I'm bent forces my legs more open. Vergil's fingers lightly touch my thighs, running inside, close to my incredible sensitive cunt, but never touching. I can't move an inch because of how I'm bent, even though I'm rather supple, and the light teasing fingers make my legs tremble.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Vergil's unexpected question makes me blink in confusion. He pulls my head back up, allowing me to breathe deeper and look straight at him. Thoughts and ideas form, but I'm too flustered to actually speak them out loud.

“That's what I thought.”

With force, Vergil grabs me by my neck and slams me into the bed next to him. My face is suffocated by smooth cold silk and Vergil's smoky fragrance enters my nose again. I'm forced to sit kneeled, face down, my ass sticking into the air, barely pressed against Vergil's crotch. He's wearing leather pants, just like Dante, and I can hear them creak as he bends towards the nightstand, grabbing a couple of things he laid there. I can't see them and worry starts pooling up inside me.

“Lay your hands on your back.”

Vergil's voice is so stern I immediately follow his command. I start trembling again and crinkle my eyebrows in fear. He grabs both my wrists, his strong fingers digging into my skin, making the bones crack faintly. I whimper as he binds my wrists with a soft fabric. I hear a lock clicking, after which I feel the restraints are secured as Vergil releases my hands. I'm bound so tightly I can't move my arms at all - they are strained onto my back in an almost painful way. Then Vergil grabs my hair again and pulls me up. He's holding up a black silky blindfold, Before I can protest, my eyes are covered already. His voice hisses in my ear, whispering that if I let the blindfold slip off, the consequences will be severe. I'm in the dark now, my vision taken from me. I'm left with my hearing, sense of feeling, and the faint odor of Vergil's intricate musk in my nostrils.

I know that I shouldn't be this terrified, that Vergil wouldn't really hurt me or do something bad to me, but I can't help it and try to crawl away. I smack against one of the bedposts and fall back. I curl up into a ball, hiding my head behind my knees, heavily panting. Further away I hear Vergil rummaging through what sounds like metal, then turning on his feet and walking towards me.

“You aren't planning on running away from me, aren't you?” He sounds amused, with a dark timbre underneath.

“After all, I'm planning on making you beg me to do things to you that you can't name yet... It would be a shame if we were to stop now.”

I lift my blinded head, trying to find where he stands. There. I perk up, and I meet his hand, that I somehow knew was waiting for me. I'm scared but I have a feeling it will be worse if I struggle against him. Vergil makes a content sound, then gathers my loose locks and holds something leathery and cool against my neck.

“This is a collar.”

I wrinkle my eyebrows, suspicious.

“After I put this on, you are mine. And mine alone. The moment this clicks shut around that slender neck of yours is the moment I'm free to do anything I please with you.”

Vergil leans into me, pressing my chin against his bare stomach.

“Do you want to use your safeword now?”

I feel my heart bounce inside my chest, so agitated, as if it wants to burst free. Then I bow my head, surrendering to him. The collar hugs my throat tightly as I feel it locking in its place. Vergil's index fingers glide to the front of it, where I can feel a cool metal ring attached. He yanks it forward, taking me by surprise. I tumble onto the bed, half falling off it before being stopped by Vergil's upper leg. My shout rings through the air and I can almost feel him look down on me and savor my helplessness. Vergil turns me around using one arm, letting my head dangle from the bed, and pulls me closer to him using the collar. I hear a zipping sound, and my head is tugged backwards.

 


	11. Forceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time concentrating on this one and was in doubt - do I go full out or do I go the "easier" way? I think I built too much tension and felt that the decision I went through with was the best one for now. I hope I didn't disappoint you, and I apologize if I did. Thank you to everyone who read and commented so far. I think I wrote more in the last couple weeks than I did in a long time. I'm loving it.

When I caught a brief glimpse of him in my room – naked – I thought Vergil looked rather similar to Dante, physically. His erection was as shameless as his behavior back then, and now I feel it pulsating against my cheek. A thumb glides over my lips and forces my mouth open, pressing on the corners of my jaw. I swallow nervously and open myself up for the half-demon that has me captured.

Vergil's glans enters my mouth and I can taste him, a droplet of precum beading on the tip of his member. He's more excited than his previous attitude gave away. I carefully move my tongue over his thick lid, eager to please him, but wary at the same time. I feel as though the cloth that covers my eyes has my hearing more focused and I notice how Vergil's breath has gotten more intense. He further shoves his dick into my mouth, until he reaches the back of my throat.

He slightly pulls back, then forces himself further. I convulse in panic because I can't breathe anymore, but Vergil ignores it and pushes even deeper. He grabs my head with both his hands, forcing me in such a position I can't move my head, raping my throat. Even though he's stronger, I try to fight against him out of fear for passing out - or worse.

My teeth graze his penis by accident and I can hear him growl loudly. Vergil full on slams his pelvis against my head, jamming my head between his body and the bed. A irony taste fills my mouth – my blood or his blood?

Vergil swiftly grabs something from the bed, and next I feel several chords hit my stomach so hard it almost forces the last bit of air out of me. I cry out but I can't move away. I frantically try to breathe through my nose while folding my legs over my stomach, but Vergil isn't having it. He roughly pushes my legs away, hitting me with the whip on my thighs, making me buck in pain.

Vergil then pulls back partially, allowing me a bit of air. He clenches the fist that's holding onto my hair, and streaks over my breast with his other hand.  
Through my panic, I suddenly understand. Submit to him, and follow him. He will not do anything to me I can't handle. I'm hyperventilating and try to calm myself down. The second I relax, he shoves himself into me again, panting and groaning. I try to adjust to him, my throat painful, saliva trickling out of the corner of my mouth. The angle in which I'm bent allows Vergil to penetrate my throat deeply, and I almost choke several times, trying adjust to his rhythm.  
Finally, I find a way to both faintly breathe and take him in, following the subtle nudges Vergil gives my breastbone. I moan as the discomfort slowly subsides, causing my throat to vibrate, which seems to please the man that is violating my head. I feel the fingers on my breast stand up, the nails scratching my breasts and ribs. My consciousness starts slipping away because of the lack of oxygen, and just when I think I'm about to faint, Vergil pulls out of me, my head falling backwards. I heave, disoriented, my chest raising and falling with quick spasms.

Leaving me no pause, I am tugged upwards by the collar and slammed into the bedpost, this time not by my own clumsy doing. The sturdy wood creaks but holds. Two cool fingers enter me again, sliding effortlessly inside - I'm so wet the insides of my legs have gotten moist. I open my mouth, my lips trembling, producing plaintive noises. I feel parts of Vergil's naked skin coming in contact with mine. I want him so badly, it hurts. I lift my head to where I think he is, to try and reach for another kiss. Instead of letting me meet his lips, Vergil's teeth rake my neck and he bites down on my shoulder, almost piercing my skin. I yell surprised and writhe, but I'm in between the bedpost and Vergil's athletic chest, and I have nowhere to escape to. The hand clutching the ring spreads over my neck, choking me, while the other one is roughly drawn back out of my throbbing cunt.

My hips buck into the void, desperately wanting Vergil to fill me again. Then his lips are pressed against mine, as hungry for me as I am for him. Our kiss is a struggle – for air, for contact, for gaining the upper hand.

Vergil presses his wet fingers against my mouth and I can taste myself. I suck on his tips, cleaning them and making them even wetter than before. A groan parts from my silver-haired torturer, who pushes me onto my belly and forces my bottom up. His hands cups my sex at which I exclaim happily, but I startle as I feel his thumb stroking over my ass, pressing into it. My safeword is forming on my lips, but I hold back, unsure. Vergil pauses and makes a sound that's in between wonder and delight.

“So Dante hasn't touched you there yet?”

I know he's expecting an answer and I whimper a teary “No”, my cheeks glowing. Both his hands caress my buttocks, making circles, his thumbs once more nearly touching my sex. It's so conflicting how arousing it feels and how badly I want to escape the embarrassing posture.

“Has anyone ever taken you from behind?” Vergil's voice sounds dangerously excited. Oh good god...

I bury my heated face in the sheets and mumble a muffled “No, never.”

An agitated snarl escapes Vergil and his thumb presses forward. It slides inside me and the sudden hurt causes me to cringe and move away from Vergil.

“Oh god Vergil, please...” I whimper, scared of his reaction. But instead of the bite of the whip, Vergil's naked skin rushes past me and he lays next to me. He cups my face, gently removing the blindfold. I blink, terrified of what face he might make. But when I look into his pale eyes, I become aware of a tenderness, unlike his usual stoic behavior.

“Hey, little girl.” He pauses, taking in my reaction. I tremble in his hands. “I'm not going to do something that you really don't want. Do you know that?” I bite on my lips, slowly nodding.

“Maybe I went too fast...”

I lower my head, resting my forehead against his chest. His arms wrap around me in comfort. I can feel his heart beating fast when I rest my ear against his breastbone – he's still excited.

“Maybe... I've never done this before, you know. ...I'm scared.”

The back of Vergil's fingers stroke the side of my head, through my hair, until I relax, as far as that might be possible with a collar straddling my neck and my arms strained behind my back.

His hand further travel down my chin, over my still-throbbing shoulder, following the curve of my waist. Then upward my leg, on top of my left knee. Vergil pushes my legs slowly but firmly apart, while clutching one of them between his knees. He gives me a gentle kiss that I answer eagerly.

Meanwhile, he fondles me, a wet finger circling around my lower lips, teasing until I get heated again. Vergil is too good at this. Even though my body is new to him, it is as if I'm a book he's read over and over again. When he finally touches my inner folds, my soaked flesh is quivering for him. Instead of entering me, he glides lower, softly brushing past my ass. I tense in response, but he skims my opening instead of pressing into it, and glides over my slit again, evoking my lust for him. He repeats the same movements until I stop flinching, then rewards me by slowly inserting a finger.

“Ahh, Vergil, that feels so good...” I stop resisting him and let him play his game. When he next touches my bottom I am relaxed and he presses inwards, penetrating me in both holes. To my surprise, his wet finger glides in with bare effort and the earlier hurt has subsided. Instead, touching me there adds to my arousal and I moan in shock. Encouraged by my cries, Vergil starts sliding his finger in and out. I start to writhe and when I feel his penis scraping against my loins, I move towards it.

“Vergil, please...” I sound desperate but I don't care. I've been wanting him since I saw him this morning.

“Please, what exactly?” He grins devilishly at me. “You need to specify, you know.”

I blink hard, licking my lips, gathering courage.

“...I want you inside me, I want to feel you. Please...”

“That's all I needed to hear, little girl.”

Slipping out his index finger but not removing the finger that's still inside my asshole, Vergil shuffles closer, until he grabs my leg and pushes it up, putting my ankle on his shoulder. I roll on my back, wary of my arms. I then feel his finger entering even deeper, hitting a spot that makes me gasp. I'm enjoying this far more than I thought I would have, and when Vergil presses his shaft into me, I welcome him longingly. He's fully erect and careful when he pushes forward.  
When he fills me, I nearly come, clamping desperately down on him. He's almost as thick as Dante and longer and reaches me in different spots. Then he adds a second finger, further spreading my ass, and he starts rocking his hips into me. I tilt my head back, my mouth opened in a quiet scream. I've never felt this way before and it might be too much for me.

My walls start convulsing and just when I think I'm about to come, Vergil stops moving. My head shoots upright.

“Why,” I pant, “are you stopping?”

“Shush” he whispers, and his lips curl as he watches me ache for him, begging him with a pained look to continue. When the pressure in my abdomen declines, he starts bucking against me once more. My cries raise and my head moves back and forth, and again he stops right before I climax. This time, he slides out of me, his member so erect it's hitting his stomach. Then he adds a third finger to my ass and I think I might explode if he further invades me.

“Vergil,” I whimper, “Please... Have mercy...”

His last restraint crumbles and he snarls loudly, yanking out his fingers and pushing my ankles over his shoulders.

“There's no way I can resist you if you beg me like that, my little girl!”

His glans presses against my lower opening, sliding inside. The pain returns, as does the delight. Vergil further pushes inside, forcing himself deeper with every straining thrust. I scream below him, feeling my opening almost tearing apart. Unlike a normal orgasm, the waves of pleasure roll up through my spine and my thoughts turn blank as I'm finally allowed to come. I scream wordlessly, again and again, before becoming limp while Vergil thrusts steadily into me. The pleasure keeps extending and I roll my head back in ecstasy. Vergil suddenly starts to cry out and then _bashes_ himself so hard into me I feel like I might be ripped in two. His abs twitch as his sperm sears my insides and his pained groans fill my ear as he lowers himself onto me. I can't move much because of my bounds, but I adjust my posture so Vergil can rest against my breasts.

His contented sigh tickles my sensitive nipples and he cradles me in his arms, pulling me against his heaving chest. I close my eyes, every muscle in my body sore. 


	12. Celestine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters will be a bit of fluff and happy things, and more fluff. Writing about Vergil was rewarding, but I need Dante back in my life now :3

I must have fallen asleep, because I have no memory of Vergil undoing my bounds and yet I lie free, the fabric undone. The collar still remains though. When I move, I become aware of how strained my body is. I'm all hurt and ache and I can't contain a pained groan.

“Welcome back, princess.”

Vergil's voices comes from my left. I turn my head to him. His back rests against the headboard, and he's playing with a bundle of ropes, letting it slide through his fingers and is, I think, testing the strength of them. I take him in as I try to overcome my drowsiness. My gaze travels over his strong arms, the soft curves of his sternum, the pronounced muscles on his stomach.  
Every line in his body is beautiful, I muse. What would it be like to draw him? I know I still have the bag with art supplies in my closet, though I haven't touched the contents since I moved into Devil May Cry.

Vergil puts the bundle of ropes next to him, pushing himself closer to me. With an effort, I turn on my left side and rest my head on one of the luxurious pillows. I sigh wearily.  
Vergil reaches out and contours the line of my eyebrows, tracing different parts of my face. I wrinkle my nose as he glides past it, making him chuckle. I still have to get used to him laughing. It's such an odd sight, although I love the sound of it.

“That's an expression unlike a princess, my dear.”

“I don't think I'd make a decent princess,” I mutter, “I'm not exactly fluent at talking to animals, for one.”

Vergil's musical laugh resounds in the air as he pulls me closer into him.

“I have no such expectancy of you. But perhaps you would make an exception for a beast such as me?”

I smile, feeling a content glow spread through my body. I'm very enjoying how we talk to each other right now, the previous tension somewhat lifted.

“If you behave.”

Vergil growls in my ear, excited. I feel him reach towards my wrists with his left hand. He looks down on me and smiles seductively.

“Your wrists are so slender I can hold both of them with one hand.”

I gasp at the remark. That must be one of the most alluring things someone ever said to me – the innuendo behind the words is crystal clear.

“I love how your body is so fit for me.”

Vergil growl resounds through my skin as he sinks his lips into the valley between my breasts. I become aware of the stinging scratches that are still there from our earlier play. With a lewd motion, Vergil opens his mouth and cups a nipple, sucking on it. He slides his potent tongue in swirls over my bud, covering the wounds one by one. I let out a shaky sigh as I feel the skin healing, prickling and pulsating where Vergil sucks and kisses me. When he stops, I almost wish there were more cuts for him to heal.

“I wanted you to be awake for this,” he smiles, “your reactions are enticing.”

I bite my lower lip, barely covering the broad smile I'm trying to hide.

“So,” he continues, “ready for the next part?”

I frown, looking at the ropes on our left.

“...Celestine.”

Vergil chuckles, pretending I'm joking. “Surely you can still go. I have much more... Pleasantries I want to indulge you in.”

My frown deepens. “Celestine.”

Vergil pauses, then lets my wrists go. My arms shake weakly as I lower them onto the bed.

“I'm not a half-demon Vergil... I love everything you just did to me, but I think I've reached my limits. I haven't eaten since yesterday – I feel I might faint - and... Both you and Dante have been wearing me out. There's just only so much I can handle... For now.”

Vergil's expression turns distant and cold while I explain myself. When he speaks next, the tone is so detached, I can feel a sharp pang shoot through my chest.

“I guess I expected too much of you. You're weaker than I thought.”

My baffled look does him nothing, and I'm too stunned to react as he pulls me up by the collar and unlocks it with a few short tugs. When my throat is freed, it feels lonesome, as if the collar was comforting me up to now. My fingers clutch my naked throat.

“Vergil...?” I reach out to him, trying to put my hands on his arms, but he gets up, pulling a bathrobe from a chair nearby.

“You had your fun. Now get out.”

The pain in my chest grows while I shake my head in disbelief.

“Why are you so...?”

When he turns back to me, all warmth has left his eyes.

“Go.”

I start trembling and breathing becomes difficult. No, this can't be happening! Tears well up as I search for the dress, struggling to put it on when I find it.  
I stumble as I get up. Surely Vergil must understand? Why is he being so cruel – for real this time? When I try once more to get closer to him, his aura flames up and the air around him crackles. My eyes widen and I stumble back, genuinely terrified. Next he steps towards me, I turn around and reach for the door. The key is put in the lock and I turn it, hastily closing the heavy oaken panel behind me as I leave.

 

* * *

 

 

Vergil avoids me the rest of the day, and though he doesn't radiate the same fury as he did before, he makes it very clear that he wants me to stay away from him. I skittishly move along my tasks, cleaning up the paper mess from the desk and retrieving my panties from between two files. While I try to concentrate on keeping busy, I can't help but thinking back. The hot shower didn't help this time, and my body reminds me of the salacious deeds we performed with every aching move I make. From time to time, I hide my head in my hands. Everything took a turn for the better, and then I lost it once more. Pain crumples my heart and I fight the tears, to no avail.

I prepare dinner and faze out while cleaning up. Then I hear the front door open.

“Babe, where are you?! Dante's home!”

Dante's cheerful shout makes me perk up. He can see me standing in the kitchen and eagerly rushes my way. Next I know I'm lifted up in his arms and he swirls me through the air, turning on his feet. His warmth, his smell, his endearing joy, it's all there and for the first time today I can let my guard down. A happy sigh escapes me as I return his loving embrace.

“Did you miss me today babe?”

His flashy smile is irresistible and I  start showering him with loving pecks.

“More than you know.”

“Tell me all about it.”

He lifts my legs up and we head for the couch. When we sink into the pillows, Dante cups me into his lap and cuddles me thoroughly, making me giddy as his stubble tickles my ear.

Maybe today will not end as badly as I think it would.

 


	13. Safe haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Fluff City, where grumpy Vergil is nowhere to be seen and Dante is being the voice of reason. Please stay tuned, things will get more rough in a near future soon enough. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has read this so far. Seriously. I never thought I would get this many readers and kudos O__O Thank you all! 
> 
> For those who haven't read it yet, there's a short story that tells the story from Dante's perspective for a brief while - it's linked at the beginning of the text. I heavily enjoyed writing that one. Dante <3

“How was your day?” I beam at Dante. He smiles right back, playing with a lock of my hair. My heart starts beating faster at his ridiculously handsome face. I still can't believe it. I'm here, in his arms.

“Bloody and full of exploding demons. Kept an eye on the buildings though. Vergil texted me telling that you wanted me to look out for those.”

He sounds so proud of himself and I want to pat him on the shoulder, but the mention of Vergil produces a wry smile on my side.

“Aha.” Dante notices. “What went wrong today?”

“It started out great actually. Thank you for covering me in that blanket and for keeping quiet as you left.”

Dante's nose nudges against my hair. He doesn't say a thing but for some reason I can tell he is really content.

“Then I got up and Vergil was in my room and he picked out a dress for me and-”

“The one you're still wearing right now?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Well... I've known that guy for a while and he's... not an easy one. Babe, you look great in this dress by the way. Smells a bit funny though.”

My eyes widen in terror and I jump away from Dante. These cursed supernatural demon senses!

“I'm sorry, I should have changed! Give me a minute and I'll be back.”

“I'll come with you after dinner,” Dante replies, “I wanted to go to bed early anyway.”

I open my mouth in protest, but Dante's disarming smile makes me swallow my words. He gets up to grab some food in the kitchen and motions he'll follow me upstairs later. [I wonder what he's thinking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11164701), but continue my way upwards as I realize I'll probably hear about it soon.

I skip steps as I hasten to my room. I already know what I'm going to change into – my favorite nightgown. As I pass Vergil's room, I tiptoe at a distance around his door, not wanting to draw attention towards me. It's almost as if I can still feel his anger, for some reason. He probably can hear me however quiet I try to be, but it's the thought that counts, I tell myself.

When I get to the room and change, my stiff muscles protest. I don't feel like hiding the bruises though, and look at myself in the mirror. I look a bit tired, but the dress is so pretty I start feeling better. It hugs me in the right places and is loose in other parts, and adorned with embroidered flowers.

Then I remember my art supplies bag and start rummaging through the bottom of the closet for it. I pull it out and start shifting through the contents until I get a hold of my old sketchbook. The main theme of an old movie starts playing in my head. There was this CD I often listened to when I worked on something...  
After leafing through some sketches, I rest my hands on a drawing of a statue – an angel - that I was and still am very proud of. Especially her face and hands are well-executed. A kindness glows from the beautiful stone face, and the hands emanate compassion. There's something ironic about creating a piece like this and then finding myself sharing the roof with two half-demons, I chuckle.

I catch something red in the corner of my eye. Dante's at the door, looking at me. I perk up and smile at him, happy to see him.

“Hey there,” I say and lift my hand to greet him. I carefully stuff the sketchbook back in the bag, closing the worn leather flap on it shut with a belt.

“Hey you,” Dante replies and I notice from the sound of his steps that he's approaching me.

“You're quite the artist,” he grins.

“I make an effort,” I retort, trying to act cool but feeling giddy on the inside. Dante ruffles through my hair as he walks past me and takes off his coat. I steal a glance at him. Dante and Vergil are twins, but there are differences between them, if you have the eye for it.  
Dante has amazing shoulders for one. Broad and sturdy, a trait that returns in other parts of his body. His hands, his torso, his strong legs. He's also used to humans of course. Whereas Vergil...

“Dante, what was Vergil like before he came to live here last year?”

Dante turns around and sighs, sliding his hand through his hair. He continues talking while he puts Rebellion and his guns on my chair.

“Not an easy one. I mean, we were separated a long time. As a kid he was kinda fun. After he came back from the demon world though... Dude's a real piece of work.”

“So you're totally alike huh?” I surmise with a pointed serious face.

“Are you teasing me?” Dante approaches me, playfully acting as if he's offended. I giggle, biting on my tongue.

“Maybe. So what if I am?”

“Careful who you toy with girl,” he growls deeply with a not-so-convincing stern face.

He suddenly jumps at me and I yelp, quickly trying to roll out of the way, but he grabs me before I can get away. Dante's breath blazes into my neck, warm and comforting. He sinks in between my shoulder blades while he softly hums. My happy giggles turn into delighted sighs as he tenderly caresses my back and places a lewd kiss on my shoulder, softly massaging my bruised skin there. He pulls me tighter to him and grabs me into both his arms. I hug his folded arms and curl up against his warm chest, letting him spoon me. A few quiet, very satisfying minutes pass while we lie cuddled up against each other on the wooden floor.

After a while, Dante further pushes one of his arms under me, then rolls sideways, pulling me on his stomach while he separates me from the floor. I adjust my position and rest my chin on both my arms and drowsily take in his face. I'm still nervous around him, but I feel so at ease at the same time.

“This is really nice,” I smile. Dante blinks comprehensively, his fingers playing with my hair.

“I thought you could use a quiet moment after a frustrating day.”

I feel myself shrinking in his arms a little.

“How come you're both so different?” My question sounds more like a complaint.

“How come you like both of us?” Dante retorts. I widen my eyes at the question. Then I realize I don't know what to say. I stare without really looking at anything, thoughts wandering.

“I'm not sure. I know why I like you though,” I confess, voice wavering, “that much I can say.”

Dante's grin widens. “Care to share your motivations babe?”

“Maybe later,” I say, ”I have the feeling you're going to tease me if I'm straight with you now.”

Dante grumbles playfully and to my surprise, just lets it go.

“I'm still confused at all this you know...” I rest my head on his chest, listening to his calm breath, his heart beating steadily under my ear. “Two days ago we were this awkward bunch living just together and now we're... We're...” I gesture helplessly while I feel my insecurity growing.

“...What are we?” I ask with the tiniest voice. Dante's demeanor remains undisturbed as he answers me with a total straight face.

“The first living beings ever who'll fuck each other into space and beyond.”

This time he isn't fast enough to dodge my slap and I swear I can hear the sound echo through my room as I hit his upper arm with blunt force. He bursts into laughing at my indignant reaction and rolls over me, taking a few more hits on his chest. Then he gets serious again.

“Do you like what we're doing now?” he asks. “And our night together?”

My smile breaks through once more.

“Very very much. I...” Despite what I really feel, I hesitate. “I really do like you a lot, ” I try, careful with my words.

Dante just smiles and quietly stares back at me. Something in his gaze is so damn comforting. I want to hear what he thinks, but I'm afraid to prod too far. Still, there's something I need to know.

“Dante?”

“Mmh?” His hands streak past my body, emphasizing my curves. I slightly move my body to his hands, enjoying the caresses.

“Aren't you uncomfortable with me liking... both of you?”

“As long as it's something you want babe, and no one gets killed, why not?”

“I do feel greedy for wanting this. Aren't you jealous?”

“Not really. Just...” now Dante hesitates. “Just... Be careful. Vergil's... Different.”

He sighs when he sees my quizzical look.

“He's grown up far from the human world. The guy has some strange ideas about it. He also can be utterly possessive sometimes.”

I nod, thinking back to this morning, and feel myself shudder. Since Dante's comment about it, I can't shake the feeling something was wrong with the dress Vergil chose for me.

“Dante. What about the color blue?”

Dante smiles and gives me a peck on my forehead.

“Bright girl. My guess is, he's had very few things of his own. No family close, no one to trust, and only other demons to have some fun with.” He wriggles his eyebrows seductively as he talks, making very clear what exactly “fun” means.

“This is also why that guy has certain healing abilities where I don't. He went and researched his demonic side much further than I did.” I turn beet red at the statement, hoping Dante won't tease me too much with this. Obviously he knows some of what Vergil did to me.

“Blue is one of these colors he fixates on. He gives you something blue, there's a meaning behind it.”

I bite my lip, taking this in. A few things have fallen into place just now. How to solve the problems I have is another matter though. I decide, just for now, not to dwell on it. I lift up my hands and hold Dante's head in my hands, reaching out to him to see if the current reality will shatter. He turns his head at the touch and kisses my fingertips, then longingly leans in to meet my lips and tongue.

No, I sigh relieved, this is very real. My hands glide through his messy hair and we embrace each other, exchanging kisses and gently caressing each other's body. The sheets whisper when we settle in to sleep, slowly undressing each other.


	14. Storm approaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This did not go in the direction that I expected it, but I definitely know what comes next. I hope your llama's are thoroughly fed with this chapter!

When the morning light breaks through the windows, I'm already awake. The big half-demonic lump next to me snores softly, mumbling something from time to time. I've been looking at him, smiling, feeling a warm glow spread through me every time he made a noise. Even if there's trouble on the waters, I'm not truly alone. Dante cares for me, deep enough to lay next to me at night and listen to me. And Vergil... Probably doesn't hate me? But it sure is complicated. And given my lack of experience with love and relationships in general, I don't quite know what to do right now. I mull over a couple thoughts, until Dante snuggles up to me muttering something about “spaghetti”. Chuckling, I pet his head and let him hold me.

A few hours of lying awake and Dante being suspiciously sound asleep next to me, I carefully wriggle myself loose and quietly get up, snatching my nightgown from the ground and putting it back on. He can sure sleep well for someone with such heightened senses. I sneak towards the windows and pry a window open to let in some fresh air.  
Instead of a cool breeze, the foreboding smell of rain hits me as I peek outside the window. A summer storm might be coming. The asphalt outside is brimming from the already blistering hot air, and a pungent smell of copper rises. Then I realize. This is it - that's that scent that I've been searching for.

I look back at Dante, who's shifted his position but still remains asleep. The thought that he might be hungry when he wakes up shoots through my head and I head down to get something together for him and bring back to my room. When I enter the kitchen, I find Vergil there, sipping from a bitter-scented cup of tea. As soon as I enter, it's as if the temperature drops a few degrees.  
Vergil faintly lifts his eyes and stares at me for a couple of seconds. There's a mix of indifference and disdain on his face. I try not to flinch nor step back, but I feel very vulnerable all of a sudden. And at the same time, I still long for him. I want to reach out to his frowning face and stroke his forehead to make his wrinkles disappear. Gathering my courage, I falter, voice shakily.

“Hi... Vergil. Would you kindly... Could we please... Talk about what happened?”

Something in his cold facade seems to crumble. Vergil averts his stare, but not before I noticed the change in his demeanor. Cringing internally, I realize I'm still in my nightgown. I cross my arms before me, hugging myself. Next to me, Vergil sits down on the table. I take that as a concession and try to think of what to say next while gathering some vegetables and eggs to prepare breakfast for Dante. And probably for Vergil as well.

“...Are you still angry at me?”

It's the first question that comes to mind and I realize I might not be mentally strong enough for what Vergil might reply. I hear him sigh curtly at the table and turn towards him, unsure. He's rubbing his temple with one hand and spinning his cup with another. It's rare to see him so worked up. If I wasn't already nervous, the current tension only adds to it.

“I don't know.”

I pause, staring in disbelief at Vergil. Whatever answer I was dreading to hear, it wasn't this one. When we make eye contact, he doesn't avert his gaze anymore – the opposite. He's taking me in, a brooding stare on his face, his fists clenched. Then Vergil brusquely gets up and walks towards where I'm standing. I startle and accidentally let the knife I was holding slip. It cuts me in a finger when I try to grab it before it falls and I yelp in pain. Blood immediately starts welling up from the cut. I start feeling queasy and grab the counter to prevent myself from falling onto the floor. Vergil halts his step, then quickly grabs my hand and brings it to his mouth, enveloping my bleeding finger with his lips, his tongue stroking over the wound. I feel the cut close moments later. At the same time, my heart is throbbing in my chest, panicking at how near he is.

Vergil pulls my finger out of his mouth, but keeps a firm grip on my bloodied wrist. An angry frown crinkles his brows. His voice is gruff when he spits out a question.

“Why are you so weak?”

The answer is so clear, yet I feel there's more behind his question. I swallow nervously, trying to get a control over my trembling body.

“I'm a human.”

“Doesn't your weakness frighten you?”

“Sometimes. But more often it doesn't.” My voice is still shaking, a result from him being so close, so threatening. His scent – it's copper. Musk, that one tone I'm still looking for, and a distinct smell of copper. A demon smell. It gets stronger when he's agitated, I notice.

“Why? How can you not detest being so frail?”

I stutter as I try to respond. Then a string of images springs up before me. My drawings. The laughter of my parents. The fight with the demons. The muscles of my brother as he sparred with me, the mist of sweat that springs up from his arms as he parries an attack from my side. The morning sky, filled to the brim with pastel colors. My heartache at Vergil's harsh words. Dante's sleeping face. Vergil's slight smile, and his celestine eyes that brighten when he looks at me.

“Because it makes me feel alive.”

Vergil is visibly taken aback by my answer. His frown deepens, but the grip on my hand becomes less strong.

“How could that be?!”

His frustration at me, at his own anger, is seeping through his snarling voice. I panic and try to wrestle myself free, away from him, but he grabs both my wrists and pushes me against the kitchen wall. I hear the wooden lattice in it creak as I slam into the surface.

“Vergil please, you're scaring me!” I cry out. I make myself smaller, my elbows before my chest to protect my ribs. I think I hear Dante's drowsy voice upstairs, yelling my name.

“Why do you cling to your life so much?! Why aren't you miserable each day after what you've been through?!”

Anger flares up inside me despite my fear. What does he know?

“Because it's worth it. Because despite what I've lost, new things happen that make my sorrow bearable. Because I can be miserable and become a victim to those that slayed my family, or become stronger and get my revenge on them. I... I want to feel alive. I don't want to run away from it all. I deserve to be fortunate. I will fight for it.”

My cheeks are red from excitement and I huff, my chest rising and falling quickly. For the very first time, I'm legitimately pissed at Vergil. How dare he look down on me. I'm also completely positive that Dante's awake now – I hear agitated footsteps upstairs.  
Vergil releases my wrists, but quickly slams his fists so hard into the wall it leaves dents, the lattice screeching under his violence, chalk dusting up at both my sides. I jump and cry out, terrified once more. Vergil looms over me, his face mere centimeters from mine. His voice lowers to a hiss when he speaks next.

“I want you so badly it's tearing me apart. I could break you so easily if I wanted to, yet I can't seem to bring myself to it.”

His fist snaps before my face, illustrating what he's capable of. I wince, wishing I could sink into the wall and hide inside it. He pauses and takes in my terrified face, then adds to it.

“You're the most frustrating human being I've ever met.”

There's no disdain in his tone this time. Mere longing.


	15. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 15, featuring Vergil McAngstyton and Dante White Knightington. Someone explain me how those two are family?

Footsteps thunder on the stairs as a half-clad Dante rushes down and hastens into the kitchen, instantly punching Vergil in the face while screaming one of the most colorful curses I've ever heard him use. Vergil stumbles back, staggering on his feet from the forceful blow. Then his head jolts up, eyes glowing red when glaring at Dante. With a shock I realize they might fight each other right now, like years ago on Temen-ni-gru. No!  
I jump forward to Vergil, hastily clenching my arms around him. The look he gives me would be comical if it wasn't for the absurd situation we're all in. Dante is snarling vivid curse words to Vergil, holding Rebellion in his other hand, and Vergil has already halfway transformed into his demon form, snapping back at his furious brother. He is hesitating because I'm in front of him, but a second later and who knows what might have happened.

“Please stop, both of you!” I exclaim desperately. “Holy shit, please don't fight!”

Dante isn't having it.

“He was assaulting you! And my wall!” He points at the two dents and the cracks in the wall.  
I suddenly can't help it and burst out in nervous laughter. It's too much. More has happened in the last couple of days than there has in the several months before that and my nerves are starting to get the best of me. At the same time I start crying and sink to the ground, still clutching onto Vergil, who's visibly uneasy with the whole situation.

My shoulders shock while I sob at them to calm down, please not to fight, I don't want you to hurt each other. I start babbling nonsense after a while but I can't seem to stop. My urges keep having the same panicky, pleading tone. Finally I feel both of them sitting next to me on the floor and shiftlessly trying to comfort me. Dante's hands are on my shoulders, and one of Vergil's is on my knee, clumsily petting it. I'm still clutching his blue coat, as if it's a buoy. Dante is hushing soothing words into my ear and massaging my shoulders until the sobbing stops, and I lean into him. The rough hairs on his chin prick on my crane. I inhale and exhale, trying to further calm down. Vergil is looking like he'd rather escape the situation, but worry clouds his face at the same time. I clench my eyes shut, then breathe deeply in and out again. When I next speak, I know I can't go back anymore.

"Please... Don't fight. I don't know how what I'd do if one of you were hurting the other."

Vergil is gritting his teeth. I stare wearily at him, waiting for him to say something. Dante's alert behind me. He acts relaxed but his muscles are all tense.

"It seems like my brother knows perfectly fine how to make you trust him. Why would you want more than that?"

I frown at the venom in the syllables. Dante stays quiet, keeping his thoughts for him, though I can feel he's getting more annoyed. My sigh is heavy as I respond.

"You're two sides of one coin. Dante's like a safe haven. You... You are like a storm. Scary and... enticing, and violent." I shrink a little as Vergil's frown cleaves his forehead but continue.

"I can't explain why I..."

I swallow nervously. Am I really going to say it?

...I think I am.

"...why I love you both."

Vergil's attempt at keeping a pokerface abruptly fails. For the first time I see something resembling panic in his eyes.

"...I just know I do. I want to be with both of you. It feels wrong otherwise." Another sob escapes me and I try to wipe my tears away with my bare arm. Vergil reaches for a towel and hands me it. Our fingers brush past each other as I grab it. He's stiff and reluctant.

"I know it is selfish, and weird."

Dante protests.

"You're not being selfish here babe. You're one of the least selfish people I know."

He ponders for a moment.

"Your choice in men is a bit questionable though."

I feel his glare shooting past me, aiming for Vergil. The latter one snarls and approaches Dante, his menacing aura making the hairs on my air stand up straight. I do the only thing that seems logical right now and stretch out my arms, grabbing Vergil by his neck - hard - and tugging him into me. He stumbles, falling forward into me and landing kind of unfortunate. His elbow hits my collarbone and I wince, keeping a pained shout inside. Instead I hug Vergil, with all my might.

"Vergil..."

He's confused and tries pushing me away from him.

"Vergil, I'm not lying to you!"

Finally, that seems to get to him. He stops, then slouches forward. He rests his forehead on my shoulder. The muscles on his back are so tense they feel like steel.

"I know. You never lie."

I smile pained at that. He's giving me too much credit there. Dante starts muttering, upset.

"Learn to take a fucking joke man."

He shifts himself so that I'm more comfortable in his arms. How does he always seem to know what I like? I shake my head, my hand gliding up towards Vergil's head. Careful, I softly stroke through his hair. Suddenly, he feels so heavy in my arms.

We must look like a weird bunch to the outside world. Two tall, heavy muscled men, huddled down on a kitchen floor, both holding onto a teary-eyed girl in a wrinkled nightgown. I wonder at the difference between us – the handsome half-devils and the mess that I currently must be. A faint and annoying thought shoots through the back of my head. Why do they even like me back? Why do I have the arrogance to presume we can make this work? I try not to let my fretting shine through as I lean into Vergil and grab Dante's hand. So much worry.


	16. A night-blooming flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where'd the smut go? And wait, there's fighting ahead? Wait what, girl on girl action? 
> 
> The name of Cereus is chosen for a couple of reasons. One of them is my love for Jacqueline Carey's beautiful Kushiels Dart series, in which a House is called Cereus as well - the Night-Blooming Court. Next, I just love the name. It sounds gracious, elegant, and somehow like something you should be aware of. It's also a flower, from a certain prickly plant - it seemed to fit right in when I thought of the abilities the gun should have. Sorry for the lack of smut hahaha. There will be some in the chapters further ahead, after the battle and then some. Stay tuned :3

A couple of days have passed since the incident, and I've slept alone the last few nights. I'm still shaken and I constantly worry about the whole ordeal. And despite getting angry at Vergil for being condescending, I know there's some truth to his words. Inherently, I am weak, compared to the brothers. When Dante made love to me, even though we were pretty rough for human beings, I could still tell he was holding back out of fear for hurting me. Even the stoic, selfish, disdainful half-demon that Vergil is, held back to prevent me from getting wounded.

I grit my teeth when thinking this, all while trying to stay focused on cleaning the batch of guns for tonight's mission. It's a big one – Trish was the one who called it and who will be leading the operation. Apparently another cult in town got it into their addled heads that it's a tremendous idea to use a demonic rite as a means to rise into power. Some local politicians got wind of it and contacted Trish, who in turn called us. Speaking of this demonic lady - she just walked into the shop, heels clacking on the oaken floors. I quietly greet her and get a cool nod in return. She seems preoccupied for some reason. Well, that makes two of us.

“Hi Trish, you feeling okay?”

“Hello. And always.” She glides her hands through her gorgeous blonde hair as she says this, making a swaying motion with her head. For most women, that would sound cocky. When she says it though, it's just right.

“Though I admit I'm somewhat concerned with our company for the night.”

Trish nudges her head towards the desk, where Rebellion lies.

“Dante and Vergil giving you trouble?” I hate the way my voice trembles as I ask this, though my stuttering problem seems to have gone away. Mostly.

“You could say that. They haven't been too... Cheerful lately.”

Trish is intently looking at me now, her almost white eyes piercing into mine. I shuffle uncomfortably in my seat, trying to keep a straight face. When I next grab another gun – the last one – in an attempt to derail the conversation about weapon maintenance, Trish isn't having it.

“I don't know what kind of mess is going on here, but we can't have it interfere with tonight's mission, young girl. It's important we do this one right.”

Her tone is biting and I shrink, each word sounding like a jab. Trish stops when she sees the look in my eyes. For a moment, she seems to consider asking about it. Then she regains her cool, careless attitude and changes the subject.

“Another thing. Could you come along tonight? We could actually use every reinforcement we can get. Demonspawn will be aloft and probably scattered all over town. You'll get paid as well of course.”

I freeze at the question. I haven't seen nor faced a demon in five months. Dante and Vergil did an exceptionally good job of keeping Devil May Cry safe by themselves, something I've silently thanked them for at times. To participate in a fight... It scares me, to be honest.

Trish is still taking me in, awaiting my answer. She frowns when I shake my head in fear.

“Don't you have guns?”

“I do have a pair. I've never used them in battle though.”

“You wouldn't need to be up close. Actually... Come with me for a bit.”  
The gorgeous woman gets up graciously and walks toward the basement, where the weapons are kept. When we reach the bottom of the stairs, I respectfully nod to the exquisite demon arms that are stalled out against the wall. Cerberus, Agni and Rudra, they are alive. The softly glowing weapons hum, a sound you wouldn't notice unless you're attentive. I'm careful not to touch them – Dante has tamed them and they will obey him, but they won't show the same obedience to a normal human being. I swear Nevan is letting out a purr as Trish passes by. The latter one throws a warning look at the gleaming guitar before trotting further towards the gun cabinet.  
Trish throws the doors open and reaches inside, gathering a slender black sniper rifle with an embellished white handle from the closet. The bipod has the shape of two long-stemmed blooming flowers, elegantly curling over the barrel. I notice at once it's not a normal rifle. The vizier is exuding a soft blue light, and the scope is adorned with silver etchings that seem to pulsate with a faint light. Trish throws me a snarky grin and lifts her chin at me.

“How good are you from a mile away?”

My eyes widen at the question.

“In truth, I have no idea. I have never tried shooting with such an arm.”

“We still have some time until tonight. Feel like trying it out?”

 

* * *

 

An hour later, I have learned that the sniper rifle is called Cereus. It's an arm infused with demonic power, but designed to be obedient to anyone that handles her – though her loyalty falters when the master is of demonic nature. Trish made a joke about the weapon being “stingy”. It got me laughing even harder after she explained why Dante isn't too fond of handling the rifle – a story I might share a later time. The weapon hums excitedly in my hands, pleased to be let out of its cabinet. It seems to have accepted me and I wonder why Trish didn't seem to have any troubles carrying it towards the shooting range. As if she could hear my thoughts, the blonde woman smiles at me, further instructing me on the specifics of the rifle.

Cereus apparently has a few tricks up her sleeve. She's a weapon designed for faraway combat, but might serve for close combat as well. More specifically, she creates a protective ward around its carrier, damaging foes who get too close. She's deserved her beautiful name, I think by myself. The weapon buzzes in my hand in response, to which I almost drop it in surprise. Trish's bright chuckle gets me even more bewildered.

“Did you just think something nice about her? The old girl is sensitive to what you think, you know.”

I stare in amazement at the rifle. I'm not sure I'm worthy of her, especially after knowing what the scope does. Cereus locks onto a target if you zoom in a couple of seconds, and then traces it by herself, moving in your hands. She's absolutely deadly once she gets her victim in her thorns. All that is left is for you to pull the trigger. Trish urges me for a few practice shots. I place the arm on the wooden stand and peer into the vizier, aiming for the bull's eye of the target a mile and a half away. The vision is blue, but I notice a rosy shine that grows into a precise burgundy red dot after I keep the rifle still for a moment. I carefully aim, which is harder than I thought, then reach for the trigger. A faint electric surge shoots through my finger as I pull it and the gun erupts a white but quiet blast. My eyebrows rise in shock as I realize the force of the impact, and Trish purses her scarlet lips into a pleased smile. The upper half of the target has been incinerated and there's a heavy dent in the wall behind it, white smoke fuming from the burnt stones.

“Old girl's still got it!”

Trish's bright laugh rings through the otherwise empty halls. I'm feeling desperate on the other hand.

“Trish.”

“Hmm?”

“I could get Dante jealous with the amount of damage this gun could do.”

Trish flashes a row of - a little too sharp - white teeth at me. 

“Then you best make sure you the two of you keep the city in one piece, birdie.” She rises a sarcastic eyebrow. “Some higher-ups will pay us fairly well when all is said and done, but that includes a clause about as little property damage as we can manage.”  
I must be making a face, since the blonde beauty shakes her head with a wry smirk.

“As we can manage, I said.”

“Okay... Trish, does this barrier really work?”

The corner of her mouth twitches, and suddenly Trish becomes a blur, shifting quickly around me. A loud thud echoes in the air around me and I turn to see her fist hovering half a meter away from my face, teeth bared in a vicious grin. Lightning crackles around her straining fist that seems to be slammed into an invisible wall. The air seems to be a bit more _dense_ around her hand, brimming with heath. Trish then narrows her eyes and moves swiftly to the side. Not even half a second later, a white jolt of energy pierces the air where she stood, forming a glowing white-hot spike.

“That's Cereus for you. She's going easy on me because we're old friends, aren't you?” Trish chuckles.

Cereus buzzes affirmative in my hands.

“Normal demons should get a quicker reaction out of her. You'd be safe and dangerous at the same time.” Trish cocks her head in her familiar sultry fashion.

“So. Are you in tonight?”

“Cereus seems strong. I... I might, yes. Are you going to stay around in case things get ugly?”

“Why? You've clearly proven you can handle a gun and you will be far from the actual fights. You'll be fine, chicken girl.”

I grumble. She seems fond of giving me all kind of weird nicknames, just to try and get a reaction out of me. I wonder if I could trust her on Dante and Vergil, or if she would just laugh in my face and tell me it's not her problem? She's hard to read, even for a demonic woman.

“I'm still a human, remember? And before you remind me of Lady, she's trained for years and years. I can't jump buildings and do crazy back flips like the lot of you.”

Trish just chuckles.

“I'll put you in a birds' nest that's far away from everything. And besides, you've got an experienced companion right there,” she retorts, while pointing at the rifle. Cereus hums once more, seeming all too content with the whole situation. It's odd to have a living weapon in my hands, even more so one that seems to be on good terms with someone like Trish. The rifle is warm in my hands, and softly pulsates her silvery light, like a second heartbeat. After pondering a few more moments, I nod.

“I'll be there. I'll be glad to earn my part. Just tell me what to do.”

This might be a chance to prove myself I'm a little more than just a weak human. Cereus buzzes with excitement, hungry for blood and dust.

 


	17. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is ready to rumble. Small fluff moments and some action :3

Night has fallen, and we all are getting ready. When Trish announced I was coming, Lady frowned, Dante started protesting loudly and Vergil got outright aggressive into Trish's face. When she mentioned Cereus, Dante fell oddly quiet, and Vergil seemed to settle down, clumsily half-apologizing to Trish. Only Lady didn't seem to have an idea what Trish was talking about, but she remained indifferent. She never really seemed to warm up to me, which I regretted. We said goodbye to both women, who went to their strategic pre-arranged locations, on the north and west side of the cult headquarters.

Me, Dante and Vergil are heading for the belfry that looks out over most of the city. I'm clothed in tight blacks, to be less visible in the night, and Cereus is strapped over my chest with a beautiful silver embroidered belt – courtesy of Vergil. The weapon hums softly, almost singing. Her pulsing is soothing, in a way. I know I have a strong companion in her.  
Dante is hanging around me, trying to be chipper, but so nervous it's rubbing off on me. When we reach the tower, he clumsily hugs me and tells me several times that when in trouble, talk to him through the headset Lady's given me. I test the earpiece for the third time – it works perfectly.

Then I turn to Vergil, who nudges me with his head to come closer and crouches, allowing me onto his back. I put my arms around his strong shoulders and grab onto him tightly. Dante approaches me one last time, gives me a quick kiss and rubs my head, to comfort both of us. I grin to him through my ruffled locks.

“Take care you big oaf.”

He spreads his hands nonchalantly, smiling in his handsome way. A pang shoots through my heart again.

“No need to tell me babe. This hunk will be back before you know it.”

Vergil growls impatient, shaking his shoulders to remind me we've got a job to do. I make a kissing gesture to Dante and grab Vergil a bit tighter, whispering "I'm ready" in his ear. He crouches, then shoots upright in the air. My stomach drops and I clench my jaws shut, trying to not throw up at the nauseous feeling. At the same time, I try to enjoy the moment. I'm hugging Vergil and we're soaring upward through the air, hopping off statues and roofs to get to the top of the belfry. The air coolly blows into my face and I feel Vergil's muscles ripple through his coat, effortlessly ascending while holding me upright with one free arm. My cheeks get humid as we reach the summit, mist forming tiny droplets onto my skin. The trip upward took just a few seconds, where I would probably have taken half an hour by feet. I can't help it and laugh happily, feeling a bit euphoric.

Vergil frowns at me as he lets me down, not understanding my joy. I ignore his harsh expression and giggle again.

“You're amazing.”

Two white eyebrows rise in surprise.

“I really mean it. You're so strong that you can soar through the air as you please, even while carrying me. That was amazing. I think I know what flying feels like now.”

I make a swirl with my arms spread, dancing a few steps over the stone floor, though my stomach drops again as I notice how high above the ground we are. Best not to move around too careless right now. When I look back at Vergil, he smiles in a weird way, like he knows a secret; something about me that I don't know - yet.

“There it is again.”

“What is? What do you mean?”

“...Nothing. Maybe I'll tell you later.”

“...Yes. That might be for the best. We have something more urgent on our hands, don't we?”

We both turn to the north, where the building of the cult is sited. Even in the dark of night, it's easy to spot. Red banners are raised around the chapel-like construction, and it's lit up from all sides. The streets around it are filled with lanterns as well, making it easier to spot any spawn that will get too far. I nod - I might be able to help out well, after all.  
I feel Vergil's eyes on me and turn my head to meet his gaze. Last days have been difficult, with us trying to talk through some of what happened but not really coming to a conclusion. His deep voice resonates in the thin air as he speaks next.

“My current skill is nothing, you know. I might have been all-powerful. Like a god.”

I'm not sure I fully understand the implications of what he's saying. Both brothers never fully opened up about their past, but I feel this has to do with Temen-Ni-Gru.

“Do you regret not getting there?”

Vergil seems to appreciate the question. He stares at the horizon, lost in thought for a moment.

“Sometimes I do. Missions like tonight's are tempting. The power those foolish humans are trying to tap into would be easy to handle for someone like me.”

I don't know what to answer to this. I've never longed for power, nor have I felt inadequate about who I want to be. It's hard to understand what's playing inside his head. I just reach out my hand and let the back of my fingers glide tenderly past his smooth cheek. He catches my hand as I pull it back, then presses his lips onto it. My skin glows when Vergil's mouth parts with it, and he pulls me closer. His hand grabs my chin softly, his thumb tracing the shape of my lip.

“Fight well tonight,” he reminds me. As always, my concentration falters with him so close by, but his demand reminds me of how important it is to be on top of my game tonight.

“I'll have your backs. I'll try to at least. Not that you need my help though.”

Seemingly satisfied with that reply, Vergil's fingers travel upward to my hairline and tug a few loose locks behind my ear. I fight against leaning into him and sigh when he jumps off the roof, disappearing in the darkness below.

Cereus hums onto my back, reminding me that she's still there. I'm quick to apologize and get her off my back, positioning her on the battlements of the tower, wary of the gusts of wind. When peering into the scope, it takes me a frustrating long time to spot the others. Lady is nowhere to be seen, though she's confirmed she's ready through the headset. I spot Dante a few moments later – he's on a roof, cockily upright, not giving a damn if someone spots him, staring into my direction. Cereus suddenly jerks in my hand, forming a bright red spot on Dante's forehead, buzzing loudly. I pull her back, grunting with effort, shouting at the gun.

“Cereus no, Dante's not your target! Don't you dare! I like that man!”

The rifle erupts a weirdly chipper hum and I stumble as she finally lets him go. I notice I'm sweating and I furiously wipe my brow.  
Great. I'm stuck on a belfry rooftop by myself on an ice cold night, with a sassy demonic gun that holds a grudge as companionship.

I put Cereus back on her stand and urge her to stop her antics and get serious. Right on time – even from this high up, I can feel the ground rumbling. In the distance, the roof of the cult building is blown off, a big cloud of smoke and ashes rising, while debris crashes into the nearby roofs. Through the scope, I can spot several demons starting to appear around the building, birthed from cracks in the pavement. I take a deep breath and shoulder my sniper rifle. I concentrate on forming my thoughts as clear as I can, and urge Cereus into cooperation. “Let's work together here and help protect this city tonight,” I plea towards her. The gun buzzes with anticipating and starts helping me searching for targets, obedient in my hands. I start slowly pulling the trigger in a continuous motion as I spot Marionettes and Sin Scissors jumping through the roof of the cult headquarters, making them erupt in violent blasts of dust. If aiming was hard as first, Cereus is making it seem like a piece of cake now, subtly nudging me in the right directions.

Then I spot Dante again, roughly slashing his way through the hordes. Rebellion flashes darkly in the night, demon blood staining the steel edge. Meters on the left, I spot Lady, taking care of the west side of the perimeters. She's nowhere near as fast as Dante but makes up for it with clever combat tricks, luring demons into her space, then making quick work of them with Kalina Ann and twin handguns. I can't help but being amazed at her prowess, and scold myself, trying to keep up with my shots. All of a sudden I see a demon make eye contact with me. He's shot to cinders a heartbeat later, but not before a whole group of Scissors notices me as well and starts moving into my direction. Suppressing my upcoming panic, I take aim and manage to shoot two more before they scatter and weave through the streets, approaching my bird's nest with uncanny velocity. A furious buzz erupts from Cereus, who's having difficulty keeping her aim steady.

I don't know where my courage comes from, but I climb the edge of the tower, feet wide on the old stone, and swiftly aim my rifle downwards, desperately trying not to think about what would happen if a strong gust of wind were to get hold of me... Or something worse. A black shadow that's clamping on the side of the tower gets torn apart by a fierce white blast before it's halfway up, and I can get one more out before they reach me and rise above me. There's five of them. Their red eyes glow in the night and their dirty yellow fangs are bared, ready to tear me apart. I jump off the battlements, facing the fluttering blue-black shadows that hiss at me. I shrink in terror at how menacing they are. I know I should be protected, that I shouldn't be scared. Cereus should be able to hold them at bay with her barrier, but something feels off.

My headset is sputtering with static white noise, and as I tap it to change frequency, I can't connect to anyone. A loud screeching bursts out behind me and I turn my head north. There's nothing left of the building. A giant worm-like creature has taken its place, crushing the court, trashing about. There's no sight of the rest of our group, and the large demon coils upwards, rising into the air. The street lamps around the plaza were already flickering, but now a surge seems to flow through all of the lights in the district. And then it happens.

With a booming roar, the demon pulls in all nearby electricity, making it ripple over its atrocious body. The whole city turns dark in a matter of seconds. The darkness is only broken by surges of electricity where the demon trashes about, seeming to furiously snap at something close by to it. Red sparks light up near it's skin – that must be Dante, using Lucifer to distract the beast. I want to cheer for him, but too late I remember I'm not alone. Jittering cries echo in the thin air. The demons are sweeping forward in a flurry of claws and teeth towards where I am standing.

 


	18. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dear main character learns the hard way Cereus isn't a perfect defense against demons. And there's no easy way out.

Cereus jolts up in my hand. Next I know, a huge blast of white-hot energy spikes out, piercing three of the five demons before they reach me – the other two barely manage to scramble out of the way, their screeches hurting my ears. I'm astonished at the gun's power and almost forget that she can still shoot as well. I try to take aim at the next creature but it flees out of sight, behind the battlements, while the other comes in for me again, furiously howling. Instinctively I try to take shelter, panic rushing through me. I don't have much room to maneuver – at best a couple of square meters and the bell tower itself. I trip and fall, screaming while trying to protect my head.

The demonic rifle lashes out to her opponent again and finally gets him, spearing him in twain with a searing spike that makes him shatter in a haze of black blood and entrails. My stomach turns at the vile stench that escapes the remains that rain down on the stones and I gag, covering my mouth to escape the putrid odor. The final demon spawn howls frantically after seeing the last of his brothers slain, slamming its fists into the worn stones of the tower, which crumble under its powerful grip. Its claws grab onto a brick and tear it loose with a dry crack, and he raises the stone above his head. My eyes widen – Cereus can stop demons from getting to me, but she can't keep inanimate objects at bay. I hastily scramble on my feet, running towards the huge copper bell to hide behind it. I'm too late. The static murmurs from my earpiece ear fade as I'm swept off my feet by the rock that hits me in the back, and I slam into the bell, making it sound with a dull resonance. My ears are ringing and I want to cry for help but the headpiece lies several meters back, gotten loose from the force with which I was hit.

I breathe heavily and painful. The familiar ache makes me think I might have broken a rib, or at least bruised it very badly. A warm trickle wets my black jumper from behind, and I feel the wind kiss my bleeding back, a rip in the fabric exposing my skin to the chilly air. I shiver, both from fear and the cold. Nobody thought of this, and I feel anger at my own ignorance. I cling onto the anger, feeding it and letting it overtake my fear and force myself upright. I'm not going to die here. No damned way in hell I will. The Scissor screeches once more, triumphantly, and starts hovering towards where I'm struggling to get upright.

Cereus! Where is she!?

The terrifying reality hits me as I spot her several meters further before me on the ground, humming frantically, jotting spikes into the demon's direction. The Scissor is wary of her but is far enough from the fray that he easily can avoid her energized jabs. He bares his teeth in a vicious grin and hovers close to my position, grabbing the same rock from earlier that rolled back. Its edges are stained with blood – my blood.  
Suppressing my nausea, I finally stand upright, clutching my battered rib cage and hunching over. I try to take a staggering pass towards the sniper rifle but the demon snarls, extending its claws to me, barely avoiding Cereus' vicious and continuous attacks. I cry out at the strike. It was near enough that I could feel the air displacement. A few lengths closer and he would have gotten me. I eye the rifle again, wishing I was closer to her. I could roll towards Cereus if I wasn't this wounded, but I still wouldn't be safe from whatever projectile the demon would throw at me. Instead, I decide in a split second something I didn't know I had the guts for.

I start running. My feet carry me towards the wooden bell tower and I grab a piece of the maimed demon from the ground while gaining speed, fighting my urge to shriek at how nasty it is. Instead, I yell an obscenity I learned from Dante at the floating demon and hurl the chunk of blubbery meat at its head. Furious howling erupts from the foul mouth and it throws the rock back at me in a blurred motion. I'm prepared though and duck, sinking through my knees and covering my head with an arm.

The brute force of the throw makes the rock explode into shards and pieces when it hits the heavy bell. The echo that erupts is deafening, and both me and the demon wince at the resonance. The sound must be audible from kilometers afar. My hands pressed against my ears and disoriented from the noise, I scream Vergil's name as hard as I can, hoping his hearing can tell my voice apart over the commotion. I grab Cereus from the floor and jump onto the edge, exclaiming at the strain this puts on my wounded body. The air burns in my lungs as I cry out my beloved's name into the dark once more. And before the demon can grasp me, I grab Cereus tightly in my arms and I jump off the tower, into the void below.

The first few parts of my fall seem to pass by in slow motion, and I can see the statues and glass images clearly as I pass them by in the air, illuminated by Cereus' pulsing silver and blue lights. The smiling faces of angels and saints, and the distorted faces of hellish creatures facing the divine protectors – I can see every curve, each detail in the stone. My demonic rifle envelops me in a warm pulse, welcoming me back, thumping her second heartbeat against my chest. Then my dream-like state fades, and my grim reality becomes once more apparent. I'm on a one-way trip to the pavement below, and the furious Sin Scissor above me has started pursuit, diving into the air behind me, reaching for my legs with outstretched sharp claws.

I clench my jaw and turn in the air, my back to the rapidly approaching ground. At the same time I try to steady my companion against my shoulder for one last shot. The red slits that mark the demon's eyes widen as it realizes the gleaming red spot in between its eyes. Cereus spews her fiery blast into the demon's skull and he bursts into a cloud of dirty blue smoke, charred bone and shredded dark intestines. I see the top of the tower elongate itself further from me while the cloud disintegrates. How many seconds do I have left? Six? Five? I cry out, wind soaring faster and faster past my falling body. Out of the corner of my eye, outbursts of blue light flash, making an incredible agile beeline for me.  
With almost sonic speed, Vergil crashes into me and we both slam into the tower, the blow kicking the remaining air out of my lungs. My fall is interrupted, but we have no grip whatsoever on the worn stones and we continue our descent, bare meters above the ground. With an aggressive punt, Vergil manages to push us into the roof of one of the houses below and we land in a sickening thud. The tiles detach as we roll over them, trying to get a grasp on the steep roof. Vergil's arms tighten around me, tucking my head in, and we fall off the roof onto the street, crashing hard onto the pavement.

 


	19. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping the fight up, and... Next chapter will be steamy. STEAMY!
> 
> And... Once more, thank you to all who read and comment and... I'm in not a too good place and writing really helps with everything. Thank you for your love <3

Our heaving is the only sound for a few seconds, and then I finally dare opening my eyes. I'm not hurt, somehow. Vergil managed to pull me on top of him in our last fall, and caught the worst of the impact. We're full of dust, bruises and dirt, but we're alive and safe on the ground. I look down at my savior. Vergil's face is a mix of fury, disbelief and worry. His forehead crinkles as he shouts at me, grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me up.

“What the hell were you thinking!? Have you gone crazy!? If it wasn't for me you would have been dead!”

My chest rises and falls quickly and I tremble all over, still dazed from our fall. Vergil's anger subsides and he's quick to check me for wounds, his gloved hands grabbing my limbs and turning me around, examining my back. A soft swear escapes him as he sees the damage.

“This needs to be bandaged. We need to get you somewhere safe. Can you walk?”

“Vergil,” I wheeze, trying to clutch his hand. He pulls me up and I stagger, but I can balance myself. I look for his eyes.

“I knew... I trusted you. I knew you'd come for me.” I laugh out loud, as if I can't believe it myself.

“You came for me.”

Confusion paints Vergil's face.

“You took that fall, believing I would catch you?”

“Yes. I know you can teleport that fast. If I could get your attention, that would be enough. And here you are.”

And before he can further retort, I wrap my arms around his chest, hiding my face in his warm sweater, finally letting go of Cereus, who clatters on the ground as I clutch onto Vergil's coat. Vergil's faltering arms lock me in as well, providing warmth and safety, though his movements are still strained. I let out a trembling sigh, letting him brush my hair. Then we both hear the chittering of demons roaming the streets and let go. I bend through my knees to pick up Cereus. When I touch her, a slight electric jolt courses through my arm, not strong enough to cause pain, but it still makes me flinch.

“Sorry for dropping you,” I frown remorsefully.

“And thank you for protecting me,” I add. The electricity fades and a surly buzz rises from the gun. I shoulder Cereus and start running towards the racket the demons are making. Vergil immediately catches up to me, running in front to scout for foes. I thought he would stop me from continuing, but oddly enough he doesn't. At the end of the streets he glances swiftly back at me.

“You sure you can still go?”

I simply nod and take aim at the horde at the end of the street. Vergil chuckles and swishes into the horde while I start shooting them from afar.

 

* * *

 

Hours upon hours later, I furiously kick the door to Devil May Cry open, adding the imprint of my boot to the other indents on it. I sullenly thump to the couch and plump down on it, putting Cereus next to me on the cushions. Dante's amused laugh fills the room when he comes in second, after which Vergil, Trish and Lady enter too, the latter hip swaying straight to where I am sitting, elegantly draping herself over one of the armrests, dropping Kalina Ann next to her. She lets out a relaxed sigh and stretches her arms while I'm still trying to calm myself down. Vergil throws me a small lopsided smile when we make eye contact. His controlled demeanor allows me to gather myself again and I lean forward sighing angrily, head in my hands.

“Is this the kind of bullshit you get to endure each time you get out there!?” I groan, frustratedly massaging my temples. Lady snickers, and Trish pulls up a eyebrow. Dante just shakes his head, still grinning, and grabs a bottle of whiskey from a drawer in his desk. Vergil motions for Dante to pour a second glass and despite my anger, I get up and walk to the fridge, knowing he's never having his drink without ice in it. The bucket filled with shards of ice clatters in my hands as I get back in the room and put it on Dante's desk. I pick up a couple of cubes and put them in a folded dishcloth, pressing it against a bruise on my head. I sigh relieved as I slouch into the couch again. Everybody's talking about the mission and throwing snickers my way – but in a lighthearted spirit, not to mock me.

Dante saunters through the room and squishes himself next to me, stretching his legs on the table in front of the couch. I can't stay too mad with him next to me and smile at him from below the dishcloth.

“Hey.”

“Hey there babe.”

“I can't believe that... _Buffoon_ had the gall to point out damages after all we did tonight.”

Dante's mouth becomes a bit smaller as he nods in agreement, but he only slightly lifts his hands in an “eh” fashion. He makes a face at my back, gesturing that I need to take care of it urgently. Trish chimes in at my complaint.

“It was in the contract, after all. And yes, that does happen all the time. Not that Dante pays attention to his surroundings even if he can help it,” she coolly chided. Dante groans in response and rests his head backwards against the couch. I try to resist leaning against him, both to not stain the sofa with the dirt on my back and both to not make Trish and Lady aware of how close we've actually become - yet. He gives me a wink, signaling me he noticed.

“You did well though,” Lady chimes in, “especially with not punching the customer when he said that thing about your clothes.”

I lift my head in surprise at her. A small chuckle curls her rosy lips as she gives me an amused peek over her sunglasses. Then I grin back.

“I think Dante... _Accidentally_ sweeping Rebellion past his nose was enough at that moment.”

More chuckling rises through the room. Nobody of our small group was too fond of the politician who was in charge of the payment tonight. I grit my teeth when I overthink his remarks about my torn clothes again. As if I could help it that my sweater was off-shoulder because it got shredded in one of the fights earlier? I try to peer over my back to check the wounds that mar my back. Outside in the cold, the blood solidified pretty fast, but the warmth of inside makes the scars itchy. Vergil, of course, notices. Our eyes lock as I open my mouth for an announcement, and he narrows his eyes.

“Everyone, I think I'll head upstairs to take care of that bloody mess on my back.”

Trish cocks her head and sticks out her palm. She helps me upright but keeps a grip on my hand.

“You did good tonight. Thanks for tagging along. And not punching our client,” she grins too.

“I really wanted to.” I sigh.

“Maybe next time,” she winks.

“Maybe next time,” I glow at her. I feel happy despite my soreness and pain. “I should give Cereus back to you!” I remind myself.

“I think she doesn't mind staying with you for a while. She took a liking onto you,” Trish nudges back at the couch. Cereus' glow strengthens for a second as I look at her. Dante nervously scoots a bit further away from the gun.

“Really? That's awesome, thank you both!” I beam back at the rifle and grab her up from the couch, draping her over my shoulder with the silver strap, and head for the stairs, waving a final goodbye at the party.

Vergil downs his drink and follows me. No one bats an eye, since Vergil isn't really all that sociable and mostly avoids friendly banter. Lady even seems relieved – those two never really got along.

But I – I feel a fire building up inside me. I look back in the stair house at Vergil and see the same fire smoldering in his eyes. I bite my lip, hiding my excited smile and continue upward.

 


	20. Devil Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That bathroom could use a good scrub anyway >8D 
> 
> Title is from one of my favorite (live) songs from Utada Hikaru. Totally fitting here. Please give her a listen if you can! :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SGwNLxnlzc

Vergil comes behind me, like a second shadow, watching my every move. I don't see him because I'm keeping my head straight, but for some reason I can clearly feel his eyes on my body. I involuntary shiver when I reach my room, very aware of him. I step inside, toward my closet, lost in thought for a moment when I ponder what might be the best storage place for Cereus. Then I simply put her on my chair, nodding my head in respect to her. Gathering a lingering towel, I walk outside again, where Vergil is leaning against the wall, facing my room, still holding onto Yamato with one hand. His posture seems relaxed, but I can feel how tense he is below. I can hardly contain myself either.

“V-vergil...” I correct myself, swallowing and using more force when I speak next.

“Will you help me?”

He doesn't answer, but straightens himself and takes a step forward, putting an eager hand in my neck, nudging me towards the bathroom at the very end of the hallway. His grabs my neck tightly when we start walking and he hooks some of his fingers below my torn sweater. His touch sears my skin. A heath starts spreading through my spine, further nourishing the fire in my stomach and spreading arousal through my veins. My heart beats steady and hard, my chest feeling too small for my excitement.  
When we reach the open door of the bathroom, he reaches to my collar with both hands. I can feel Yamato coolly brush against my skin for a moment and close my eyes in anticipation.  
Then Vergil _rips_ my sweater into pieces from behind, uncovering my upper body. With sharp tugs, he pulls the remainder of cloth brusquely away from me and aims them into a corner of the bathroom. I sigh, feeling a strange mood washing over me. It's as if I'm drunk with the pain, with excitement, with the fury inside Vergil. I moan, curling my fingers, cracking my neck, and walk forward, Vergil in my wake, who carefully closes the door behind us shut. I start undressing myself, and for some weird reason, start feeling slightly self-conscious. When turning to take in his expression, Vergil approaches me while taking off his coat with a set motion.

“What do you want me to do to you?”

It's the same question as before, but this time, I know the answer.

“I want to take a shower. Take all this dirt off of me. I want to feel your tongue on my back, stitching me back together. And then I want you to tear me apart again.”

The strange drunkenness has spread further, taking away my shame, my timidity, and replaced it with a beastlike longing. I want him to push me down, ravish me, take me in any way possible. It's as if a switch was flipped - I was holding back out of fear, and I just discovered that fear could be the ignition to something better, something more... Profound.

“Vergil,” I breathe painfully, lust knitting my throat tight, “Enthrall me. Break me.”

A wicked grin tears through his face at my words. Vergil's eyes betray that he wants to do every single of those things to me but... He still holds back, not grabbing hold of me as I hoped he would. How can he stay so composed? His fingertips streak past my cheek, my ear, into my hair as he pulls me into him, his chiseled jaws widening as he envelops my lips, his tongue plunging heatedly into my longing mouth. I was mistaken. He's about to burst, just like I am.  
Our tongues stroke in languish motions past each others, sensual, tempting, trying to provoke the other. I'm pushed back into the shower, Vergil pulling away the last few pieces of underwear I was wearing. I search for the knob with my back on the cold tiles, and the water starts running, icy cold at first. It doesn't matter to me. No amount of cold could calm me down now. I get goosebumps from the sensation and I feel my rose nipples becoming stiff and swollen under the streams while my hands glide over my body, cleansing the mud and blood slowly away. My hands glide lower, in between my legs. Along with the water, my body is heating up. The slickness in between my legs lets my fingers slip easily in between. My fingers gleam with sticky wetness as they glide back up trailing over my stomach, spreading my flavor through the air and covering me in my own juices. Vergil snarls at the sight and his nostrils widen as my scent reaches him. He feverishly removes his pants, his furrowing brow cleaving his forehead. A moment later, he's below the stream and grabs my shoulders, turning me around and churning his twitching cock against my drenched buttocks. My breasts are pressed into the tiles and flattened from the force Vergil uses, and I moan. His hands, his touch, it feels amazing, overwhelming.

The scars on my back prickle and sting under the streaming hot water, making me wail. The irony smell of the scabs is added to the vapors. Vergil softly growls at the scent and bends through his knees. His tongue licks past one of the longest tears and I welcome the sensual feeling of the wound closing and the pain, the delicious pain. I want to feel more of it and squirm in his hands, making plaintive noises. Vergil's nails dig delightfully into my skin, trying to hold me into place when he further works down, making lewd slurping sounds as he devours my blood, closing my wounds where his tongue leaves. I close my eyes and softly cry out, encouraging him. His mouth reaches the cleave of my ass and I fight to keep my hips from rocking into him.  
The grip on my sides falters and his hands trail down over my ass, his thumbs disappearing into my folds, my aching hotness welcoming his digits inside me. He streaks past my opening and my clit, tempting me to sink into him.

I lean back, but at the same time, he gets up, pushing his protruding shaft through my slick legs, rubbing my thighs. Vergil grabs onto my chin, forcing my head backward so my back becomes arched and he can reach my mouth from above. His teeth rake past my cheek and neck and when I open my mouth to cry out, Vergil's lips close around mine, stifling my wails. He tastes like blood and I feel myself tightening when I savor him, sucking on his tongue.  
My painfully perked nipples aren't neglected either. An irony grip clenches them, pinching my buds between his strong thumbs, pulling my breasts upward. My hands clutch onto his, trying to find balance while he rocks his hips against mine, pulling himself back and forth with heavy sways. One of his hands travels to my mouth, intruding where his lips leave, and I suck hard on his fingers, biting on them in writhing agony. Vergil's deep timbre hisses into my ear.

“You have to keep quiet. We still have some visitors downstairs. You don't want to startle them.”

He almost sounds like he doesn't mean it. I grin viciously back at him, still writhing in his grasp.

“Keep me quiet then,” I appeal.

Instantly he slams my head against the wall, so hard I black out for a second. Agitated hands turn me around and lift up one of my legs high, over his shoulder. Without a warning, Vergil thrusts his cock forward, straight into me while I'm still dizzy. His fingers lock tightly over my mouth, not allowing a single cry to escape. The thickness of his shaft roughens me up, even though I'm dripping wet and I moan pained as I feel him almost tearing me apart. And yet, it's not enough. I grab his shoulders and neck, and try to pull myself up onto him. Vergil senses my intentions immediately. Sharp nails dig into my sensitive ass and he easily lifts me up, further impaling me on him and pushing me against the slippery wall. I use my thighs to move myself on his penis, gliding in and out, feeling every bulge and vein on him, clenching down on Vergil as if my life depends on it. The porcelain wall creaks at the violence of Vergil's pelvis that is ramming against me and I hear his breathing become ragged. His hand over my mouth, bruising my groins with his thrusts, he comes inside me, hot fluids trickling down from our crotches. I gasp and writhe, the air sparse because of the hand that's clasping my mouth. My muscles tremble when I fold my legs around him and my body is screaming for me to stop, but my mind... I must have gone insane.

My hands desperately trail through his hair, messing up his combed back white locks. Vergil lets go of my head, holding me up and hungrily staring at my breasts and my heaving chest, taking in the agonizing look in my eyes. This time, I won't be let go that easily. And I don't want to. Oh hell no, I don't want to.

We're enveloped in swirling clouds of steam, the hot water still pouring down, making my wet locks stick to my cheeks. Vergil streaks them behind my ears, holding me pinned onto him with just one arm. He caresses my cheeks with the back of his hand, waiting for me to speak up. My plaintive plea escapes my lips before I know it.

“Vergil … Please... More.”

 


	21. A fight against desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Been on a short hiatus, and lost the urge of writing for a little bit. I participated in the summer Nanowrimo thing but that didn't really work out. I feel best when not writing under pressure I guess? :)  
> Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's the "more" our MC has been asking for, and I hope it pleases you as well. I wrote more than usual to make up for the long wait :D

Vergil shakes his head while grinning, delighted at how aroused I am, writhing around on his shaft. His dick is still rock-hard inside me and he makes no attempt to slide out.

“Where did your resistance go, little girl?”

He sounds out of breath, his voice darkened with lust. Then he leans into me and pulls me against his chest. I can feel his heart beating fast and hard when I put my arms around his steely shoulders and hoist myself up near his face. I laugh together with him, and moan as he shifts me in his arms. His shaft hits me in a new spot, making me squirm.

“I can't help it. Not with you, and not now. Something held me back before,” I pant, my face emanating heat. Vergil's hands comb through my hair, one of them gripping a fistful of locks and pulling me backward, the other one gathering my two hands and holding me up in the air with his tight grip on them, his hips bent forward, supporting me.

“Hold onto me,” he commands, feverishly licking his lips. Vergil starts jerking his hips forward again, his protruding shaft stroking past my folds, making me wail. Suddenly Vergil yanks so hard on my hair tears fill up my eyes. I'm reminded of the people downstairs, and while I would rather have the house been empty now, trying to keep quiet only adds more excitement to our rough game. I heave and grit my teeth, enduring Vergil's thrusts as I keep my weary arms tense. He's holding onto me so hard the skin around my wrists is turning white and I'm starting to lose sense in my hands. The inside of my legs is starting to feel chafed, burning from the friction. Vergil finally pulls me back up and slides out of me, which elicits a pained cry from me – both of relief and from pleasure being taken away.

When my shaking legs touch the floor, I can feel the water being shut down behind us. Vergil suddenly sweeps me off my feet, carrying me out of the shower in his arms. Somehow he manages to grab a towel and wrap me in it while simultaneously opening the door. The air in the hallway feels cold to my wet skin and I cling closer onto him.  
Vergil carries me to his room, making almost no sound when he speeds over the old wooden floors. I press my forehead against his neck and close my eyes, feverishly waiting for what's to come. I can feel the door fly past, and hear it being closed again, and then cool sheets welcome me back with their soft whispers, while an agitated half-demon growls above me. When I finally open my eyes, it's dark around us. Vergil didn't turn on the lights this time.

When I search for his face, I realize his eyes are glowing an azure blue, softly illuminating his features. Ripples move over his beautiful face and I can see his skin in an impossible way turning itself inside out, transforming into scales and warped horns. The hands that touch me become hardened and I can feel their texture become rougher and sturdier, the nails transforming into sharp claws. Muscles swell and I can faintly hear his bones crackling, growing along to support his bulkier frame. A tingle of panic rings in the back of my mind, but when his nails very carefully glide over my body, and a long, hot tongue slithers over my throat, my desire wells up and I cast aside my fears. Silver and cobalt linings light up in the darkness when I reach my hands out to cup Vergil's face and press my lips on his scaly skin to let him know. That it is okay, that I trust him, that I _want_ him.

A pungent smell – copper - is all around us when I kiss my demon mate, his hard lips parting and my tongue stroking past his sharp, pointed teeth. It's so different from what he usually feels like, but I'm not scared - merely curious and longing. It's what he is, and I love all of him, is what I tell myself.  
The second I taste Vergil, a soft prickle spreads in my mouth. The metallic, earthy flavor spreads through my throat and body, and I start feeling intoxicated. Then the last of my wounds close when our tongues intertwine and I realize Vergil's healing abilities are strengthened - and yet he's careful, even though I can feel his burning desire fighting to take over. It encourages me and I start touching him, feeling emboldened. I straddle my legs around his hips, trying to pull him into me, but he barely budges. My left hand travels lower, trusting on my dexterity to find what I'm looking for, while my right hand glides over his skull, over one of his horns, into his neck. My fingertips search lower over his scaled stomach while I press my upper body against my lover's chest, heaving and sighing, trying to encourage him to move forward. Then his transformed, twitching member hits my hand.

  
My eyes widen in the dark, and I know Vergil noticed my hesitation. He impatiently growls, shifting above me, his teeth raking over my upper arm as he tries to hold himself back. I can feel his shaft has grown even larger in this form, and it bulges at several places, pulsating at a heated pace in my trembling hand. I cry out softly in confusion, an almost childlike sound. Then Vergil grabs my wrist, and pins it next to my head. And he grabs the other hand, and pins it down as well. My heart beats painfully fast as reptile-like lips enclose my mouth that's widening in a silent scream. And while his tongue coils around mine, the tip of his monstrous cock is pressed against my entrance and is pushed slowly, but mercilessly forward. It's too big, too hard, and even the tip is hurting me so badly I start trembling all over, trying to fight against the impossible strong grasp Vergil holds over me. A fluid oozes from the top of his shaft when he works himself into me, healing the parts he ruptures as Vergil frantically pushes himself forward, his demon trigger fighting to penetrate me as deep as he can. He's halfway worked himself inside me and tears wet my pained face, dumbstruck by the torture. I'm frozen in terror as I feel him pushing into me, terrified by the damage he's doing. I'm being filled up and torn apart, and there's nothing I can do about it.

Then Vergil hits my womb and I can feel him heave between his teeth, wetting my face with his damp breath. A distorted, hasty voice growls syllables and golden runes light up in the dark around me, fluttering over the two of us. For a brief second, I can see Vergil's demon trigger in full. I almost lose the struggle against my panic at the sight. Metallic blue scales cover his whole body and his face has become a twisted abomination, curly horn sprouting from an insect-like face. He looks so close to some of the spawns that attacked my home months ago and he's holding me down, and inserted himself inside me, twitching and growling as if he could tear me to shreds any second now. I weep softly, scared out of my mind.  
The runes start falling and are sucked into my body, swimming over my skin, then spreading out like a golden web. Glowing veins travel under my dermis and spread a comforting warmth through me, washing away the pain abruptly. Vergil barely manages to hold himself back and looks down on me, waiting for me to calm down. I look in wonder at my body, that's still softly pulsating the golden light. My eyes start when they land between my legs. It shouldn't be possible that he fits inside me. He's thicker than my upper arm and almost buried to the base inside me. My fists are released and two claws push my back up, pressing my frail frame against the monster's chest. I feel his shaft throbbing inside me, filling me up, but the pain has subsided.

Through his grunts and growls, I can hear that Vergil is trying to form coherent words, and I can make out the word sorry, hissed over and over. The demon is beside himself – his pelvis twitches, itching to move back and forth inside me, barely constrained by what is left of his human mind. He could have raped me and butchered my body, for all I know. This is what he truly is, when his form beneath the human mask is revealed and his want for me has taken on monstrous proportions. I swallow hard, feeling the pressure of his desire pressing against, and inside me. If I'm not careful right here and now, it will be bad.

I try to subtly move my hips, to see what I can endure. To my surprise, I feel no pain. At all. Whatever the spell is he cast over me, it is potent. Instead... I move forward again. A enticing wave starts from between my legs, rolling over me and making me tilt my head back, gasping for air. I slowly move back, and then forth again, spreading myself over Vergil's shaft, taking in his massive cock. He shakes and growls, and finally starts moving along with me. I surrender to his thrusts and let him enter me until he can no further, while his claws rake over my skin and the sheets. I heal before I can even feel pain and cry out while I arch upward, stilling the sounds in the cavity under his massive shoulder.

And then I come, in a huge burst of pleasure unlike anything I've ever known, shaking my body all over, and I come once more, over and over, and over again, until my mind can't contain the pleasure anymore and gives out. I fade in and out of consciousness and whenever I open my eyes, Vergil is there, entering me, holding me tightly and hammering his hips against mine, and I stifle the shrieks I make in his mattress as he takes me from behind, and in any position he desires. And I don't care about a thing in the world anymore while I undergo it all.  
Hours and hours pass, and the light of the spell dims, the first light of day trickles through the curtains, and Vergil starts looking weary, his demon form slowly slipping away. When his cool, human hands touch me again, I exclaim in delight, the soft sensations welcome after the rough night. He hugs me, I wrap my arms around him, and my body heals back to its previous shape when he shrinks to his normal form inside me. I vaguely wonder what would have happened without the spell. Vergil leans onto his arms and showers my face and neck with loving kisses and bites, sighing. His voice cracks as he speaks, the timbre raspy. He whispers sweet words, calling me his princess. And his beautiful eyes glow with pride and adoration.  
I smile back exhausted and return his kisses, softly pressing my sweaty face against his damp shoulder. The entire room has become hot and smells otherworldly – Vergil's lingering demon scent. With a last warm wave, the spell fades and the golden light from my body extinguishes. My tiredness hits me like a hammer and my limbs feel incredible heavy all of a sudden. It seems the spell was partly feeding off my energy.

Vergil smugly grins. He too is worn out, and looks very satisfied with my current state. His fingertips part the sticky strands of hair that fell over my eyes and he presses a tender kiss on my forehead.

“You surpassed my imagination tonight, my dear girl. You were wonderful.”

“As were you,” I croak, feeling sluggish.

My eyes start falling closed and my head is bobbing. Being at the whims of a real demon seems like a faraway dream now, something that I might have imagined rather than just lived through, save for the heavy smell of copper that still lingers in the air. My body bears no marks of the inhuman strain I went through – perhaps for the best, I quickly think. I quietly snuggle up against my white-haired lover. His scalp is a mess for once and I hide my grin where he can't see it. My own personal victory is something I want to keep for myself at the moment. I doze off, wrapped in Vergil's arms, his legs possessively tangled around mine.

I'm vaguely aware of the door creaking open later, and Vergil looking up and then resting his head on mine again. Then a familiar warmth presses into my back and Dante's gentle hand softly strokes my bare neck. I smile with my eyes closed and reach for the hand, clasping it. The odor of alcohol and smoke fills my nostrils. Did he go out with Lady and Trish? Just before I fall into a deep sleep again, I feel his forehead pressing in my neck and his body shaping itself to mine. Dante sighs, almost sounding sad, and I fall asleep while a slight feeling of worry plagues me.

 


	22. Back to reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've postponed some of my plot choices with this chapter, but I'll definitely use them later. Sorry for the rather explicit beginning! After this, it's more Dante-time again. And some Cereus. So much drama! Thank you for reading, all of you.

My body is heavy, and I can't move my limbs. When I sluggishly turn my head to look at them, I find myself bound. I don't have a shred of fabric to cover me and I'm spread over a stone, chained to the corners of it. I struggle against my bounds, but no tugging moves them. A strong hand touches my head and streaks over my hair from behind. I look up and see Vergil looming over me. He smiles but there's no emotion in the gesture. He starts walking around me, up to the front of the stone. The air feels thick, unnatural, and I see several people crouched down on the floor, surrounding the stone, dressed in ornate robes. Vergil is dressed in the richest of all, like an emperor from an otherworldly kingdom. An exquisite gold embroidered mantle falls from his sturdy shoulders, and rich jewelry spans over his bare chest. He's nude under the metal and fabric, and yet he looks royal and noble. I try to speak, but even my tongue feels heavy, and I can only mumble, pulling on the chains at the same time.

From the corner of my eyes, I notice the other people getting up and bursting out in an unsettling chant, jerking under their robes. I thought they were human, but nothing  human moves that way. Vergil spreads his arms and lifts them, and a couple of bowing servants come forward to take off his mantle. I shake my head, trying to fend off the sluggishness, frowning my eyebrows in worry at Vergil. He grins down at me. There's a maliciousness behind the way he bares his teeth, and I cower on the cold stone. His marble hands lower onto my legs, pulling them apart, and suddenly I have a feeling that there's something completely, terribly wrong.

I start shouting, trying to crawl back on the stone, while Vergil creeps over me, growling unearthly low, baring too white, too sharp teeth. His knees force my legs further open, and at the same time he pushes himself forward, a black shade rapidly spreading over his pale skin. Spikes abruptly protrude from his body, and suddenly all of him impossibly turns inside out. The movement of his skin is hurting my eyes, but I can't avert my gaze. Vergil roars during his transformation, the sound deafening. His demon form, huge and menacing, appears above me. Only his human face is left and it lowers itself into mine, kissing me. The tongue that slithers between my teeth is like a snake's, and the venom that leaks from it starts burning the inside of my mouth, eating away the tender flesh of my cheeks and throat. Above me, Vergil's face splits into two, blood and darkness seeping from his pores. Rows of fangs and thorns appear in the gaping hole that was his face. The jaws close over my head and envelop me in a burning darkness while my head is crushed between them. I feel the monster's claws digging into my stomach, ripping me open and pushing himself into my intestines and there's fire and pain and I scream, I scream, I scream.

And I still scream as I wake up, disoriented and beside myself, gasping for air like a newborn baby. I flail my arms in panic and I feel them smacking against someone's chest. Dante is in front of me, frantically trying to calm me down, and behind me Vergil urgently rubs my back. Dante's grip is too strong to escape and I surrender, shakily falling into his chest. I sob wearily, the nightmare too overwhelming and too strong to shake off. It's been weeks since I had such vivid dreams and I'm scared to face Vergil.  
He's just behind me, softly whispering loving words, his deep voice never having sounded sweeter, for he is human and not the atrocity that feasted on me in my sleep. I shiver below his hands nevertheless. Vergil grabs his peignoir and carefully drapes it over my shoulders, assuming I'm cold. He's not wrong. I'm frozen to the bone even though it's a hot summer night. Cold sweat seeps over my skin. I must have kicked the blankets away in my sleep.  
I fight against myself, repeating in my head that there's nothing to fear, this is real. No one here will kill me...

Dante's hot kisses rain down on my hair, his broad hands stroking me all over. The massage makes my blood flow and calms me down. My panicked breath slows to a normal pace and my sobs quiet into hiccuping. Through careful prodding, Dante and Vergil manage to pull the story out of me. Vergil's face turns white while I talk about the nightmare, while Dante's becomes grim. When I'm finished, the silence is deafening. Dante ever so tenderly hugs me, his thick upper arms like a fortress around me. Then he turns to Vergil and his usually kind voice is painted white-hot with anger.

“I've warned you.”

Vergil cringes as if Dante brutally slapped him, turning uncomfortably on the bed. His brother coldly continues, close to shouting.

“Yes, she's strong. Yes, she will go beyond what she can have to please us. That's no invitation to push yourself past that.”

Overcome by emotion, I start crying again. I want to protest, but I know in my heart it's true. I got too brazen and let Vergil... I let him...  
Images of the night past flash before my eyes, and I cringe at my memories. I love Vergil and his brother dearly. With all my heart. But perhaps we crossed a line last night, that no human and demon ever should have. I turn my head around to where Vergil is. He's carrying a hurt expression and looks vulnerable, and turns his head as if he's ashamed when we lock eyes. He's not the monster from my dreams, I know that. Perhaps he could have been, and what I saw would have been him in another reality. But he made a choice. I smile sadly at him, trying to make clear that I'm aware of this. I get an insecure lopsided smile back that fades a second later. How do you even react to a mess like this?  
When I turn back to Dante, he's still staring Vergil down. If looks could kill...

“...Dante?”

He makes an effort to tear his angry gaze away from his brother. When our eyes meet, he looks older than his age, worry pooling behind his azure blue irises.

“Yes, love?”

I start at Dante's choice of nickname. That's the first time he's used that word while addressing me. I push my shock aside and ask him the question I've been wanting to ask him for a while now. His arms softly nudge me. He wants to hear what I say.

“You always seem to know what to say and what to do, as if you've been in a similar situation before. How come?”

Dante's eyes widen at my question. I might have struck a chord there, I realize.

“I'm sorry if I did ask something that's...”

Dante's quick to shut me up, gently putting a finger over my lips.

“Shush. You're right.”

He leans back to scratch his head, looking for words. A wry, disarming smile appears when he continues.

“Been in a similar situation before babe. And then some. A human and a half-demon, it's far from easy. Even with a full demon... I'm sure Trish was eager to tell you about me and Cery.”

He means Cereus, before she got turned into a weapon. I nod cautiously. No need to lie to him. He sighs and shakes his head, annoyed at, I presume, Trish. He sounds remorseful when he continues.

“Most of them ran away as fast as their long legs could carry them once they realized what it truly meant to be with someone like me. Dirty laundry and all that.”

His grin is infectious and the corners of my mouth tremble. Dante bites on his tongue and wrinkles his nose at me, making me snort. How can you not fall for this goof?

“You on the other hand... Either way you were dropped on your head as a kid, or you're one of the braver girls I've met, babe. That stunt with the belfry makes me think the former.”

I narrow my eyes, but the twinkle in Dante's eyes tells me enough and I only halfheartedly pinch his nose as punishment for that remark. I lower my forehead upon his clavicle and sigh. My left hand is stretched back and I motion my fingers, beckoning behind me. It takes a couple of moments, but then Vergil's cool fingers carefully touch mine. I immediately grab his hand as hard as I can and pull him towards me. He crawls closer, hesitantly putting his other hand on my hip, wary of Dante. The latter groans quietly.

I plant a kiss on Dante's chest, squeeze Vergil's hand and get up from the bed, wobbling to my room to find some clothes. At the door I turn to look back at the twins and only then I can see the bed, a white island in the half-dark. Dark brown spots and splatters stain the sheets. Dried blood. It's no wonder I'm feeling so dizzy. It's not just that I'm tired, I've also lost blood last night. A lot of it. I suppress my upcoming queasiness and step into the hallway, clenching my trembling jaw. I hear Vergil and Dante chat softly behind me, and Cereus buzzes when I get closer to my room, impatient for my return.

 


	23. Goodbyes and new horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cereus decides our tormented MC could use a big sister figure, even if Cereus seriously fucking sucks at being a big sister. Some laughs, and a goodbye. 
> 
> I inserted a link to a sketch of what Cereus is supposed to look like in human form, I'm pretty proud of it :D I want to draw her more. I love the Russian roulette of a character she is. As always, feedback is very welcome!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> EDIT: HOLY SHIT OVER 100 KUDOS?!? You are the best!!! Thank you so much :D :D

I inhale deeply before I flee into my room, wishing I could push my grief away. But instead of an empty room, a woman greets me from my chair.  
[A stunning woman](http://i.imgur.com/8rUXxdg.jpg), I must add. Dark, wildly curled hair falls down in a waterfall over her strong broad shoulders, and her bright eyes seem to reflect her wild nature. Her skin is a light tanned hue and she's tall and slender. The woman is clad in a tight leather bodysuit that's fully black, except for a white patch over her shoulder that's covered with flowery embellishment. When she shifts one of her legs and adjusts herself in my chair, the graceful movements betray how powerful she really is. A demon.

“...Cereus?”

The woman smiles proudly, amused at my obvious admiration and astonishment.

“You're not wrong.”

Her voice is much lower than I thought it would be. Husky, almost raspy. Cereus cocks her head at me, motioning me to come closer. She has a pensive look on her face as she takes me in. I follow her stare down and I gasp when I notice what exactly she was looking at. My legs and arms are tattered with dried blood stains. A few of them are in the shape of scratches and bite marks. Some places are dirtier, as if my body is its own map of the abuse it went through that night. My breathing becomes shallower, my heart beating faster – too fast. I feel faint all of a sudden, my chest feels too small for my heart, and the walls feel like they are closing in and...

A blink later, Cereus is in front of me and cups my face with her slender hands, forcing me to stare straight into her eyes. Light pools of violet and olive, with a few amber specks floating in the depths. They're gorgeous. While I struggle with the painful feeling clenching my chest, she purses her full lips and breathes in deeply, then exhales calmly again. Her soft thumbs tick patiently on my jaws and she repeats her calm breathing, making me imitate her. I close my eyes and repeat after the soft sound of her breath. My jaw stops trembling after a while, and the pain and fear fade away.

“Took on more than you can stomach, dear partner?” There's a gentleness in the stab. I'm wary of Cereus when I open my eyes, but there's a twinkle in her gaze and one corner of her mouth is trembling slightly.

“I think... I did.” I hate how shrill my voice sounds when I answer her. Then it hits me that she seems to be aware of me and Vergil last night.

“Could you h-”

“Anyone could have heard. The dead were turning in their grave, trying to get some well-deserved rest. Dante was in quite the panic when he tried to get the ladies out of the shop.”

I feel the blood draining from my face and cringe from the embarrassment, but Cereus mercilessly continues her teasing.

“When I first saw you I didn't know you were getting it on with these twins, but boy, did you exceed my expectations. Never heard a human taking a huge demon c-”

I hastily cut her off.

“Why are you in this form?”

“Aha. Nice diversion.” She grins broadly, revealing two white rows of too sharp teeth. Then she shrugs.

“I felt like it. And I wanted to chat with you. I think I've had the most fun I've had in a while with you yesterday.”

She gives me a soft poke on my nose, which catches me off guard. She leans back and frowns, her thick eyebrows darkening her eyes.

“Of course, if a certain someone didn't lock me inside a cabinet all the time, and had the balls to take me out every once in a while, I'd be having a lot more action.”

The sneer at Dante doesn't go unnoticed but I decide wisely not to say anything about it.

“I can hear what you think, you know.” My startled look makes her laugh. “Don't worry too much about it, little one. What do you think, could we get something to eat from the kitchen while we're awake and bloody?” She bellows again as I curse and scurry out of the room to clean myself up.

 

* * *

 

We meet downstairs, and I discover she's quite clumsy with the kitchenware, but passionate about food. While we prepare eggs at the counter, we're getting to know each other a bit better. She's clever, but short-tempered at the same time, an odd combination. Her scent reminds me of peppers and clove.  
When I'm done making dinner, Dante skittishly darts through the kitchen to grab something and makes a beeline back to the main hall when Cereus gives him a glare. Then Vergil enters and I find it hard to breathe all of a sudden. He looks lost but determined and he barely notices Cereus next to me. The latter lifts her chin and takes Vergil in. Her stance is tense and she leans into me, as if she wants to shield me. For a brief moment I feel intensely grateful, and she shoots me a wink. Vergil sits down and inhales. Then his baritone breaks the silence.

“I can't apologize enough for what happened. I thought I had better self-control than... this.”

Cereus scoffs softly, baring her teeth in a snark.

“I'm aware of your opinion of me, living weapon.” Vergil shoots her a pained and angry glance, but his agitation melts the second he looks back to me. Cereus raises her eyebrows in a bored expression, but doesn't let her guard down.

“My dear...” Vergil grabs my hand. I try not to flinch when he caresses my knuckles, and he scowls frustrated. He pulls his hands back and puts them together in front of him.

“I'm leaving for some time.”

My head shoots upright and I cry out.

“Vergil, you don't have to leave!”

“I think it's for the best. My brother says he knows a place that will benefit me if I stay there for a while.”

Cereus curiously peeks into the main hall. Then her face crumples and she bursts out in an infectious giggle. I lean sideways and look bewildered at Dante, who's leaning against the entrance and seems to be biting his lip. He turns away when our eyes meet and his shoulders are shaking. Vergil seems just as flustered as me, eyeing the beautiful woman with a shocked expression. I don't know what to make of it and ask the first thing I can think of.

“What kind of place? A cloister or something?”

Cereus' laughter increases in volume, up to the points of wailing. I frown at her, getting annoyed – I don't see the humor in any of this. She senses my irritation and gets up, holding her stomach and walks toward the basement, still choking. Her noises die down after she closes the door behind her. Vergil shakes his head.

“She's an odd woman. And I don't think it's a cloister. My brother isn't exactly fond of religion. Neither am I, if you might wonder. But I think I should trust Dante on this.”

My fingers twitch and I fold them into wrists. I don't have any words that could contain what I am feeling. I keep staring at the table while Vergil speaks. When he's done I have just one question.

“Will you come back? Please?”

“I will, my dear.”

He sounds so remorseful, yet it's so hard to overcome my fear and disgust I am feeling on the inside and looking straight at him.

“I can't tell you how long I'll be gone though. Know that I'll be back as soon as I can. There's just...”

At this I let my eyes travel to where he's sitting. He's paler than usual and a frown tears through his forehead.

“Something inside me needs to change. I have so much anger, my dear girl, so much anger. I'm not safe for you as I am. But I aim to be.”

I choke as he gets up and try to wish him goodbye. The words just don't come. Vergil smiles faintly and gently lifts my hand into his. His cool lips press carefully on the back of my hand. Then he lowers it onto the table and leaves. I listen to his steps fading away when he steps outside in the bright summer light, without looking back. Dante nods at me, then follows his brother.   
I lower my head onto the table and rest my chin on my folded arms. I stare at a stain on the wall, my thoughts blank. Cereus enters the kitchen shortly after, seating herself next to me again. She's not laughing anymore – thank heavens.

“Well, that was more dramatic than your regular telenovela, I'll give him props for that.”

She didn't lose her snark in the basement from the sound of it. At the moment, I don't care anymore. The house feels so much more empty now that the twins are gone and one of them is not coming back anymore. 

Cereus purses her lips, then seems to have come to a decision. Her husky voice is calm when she speaks next. 

“Tell me partner, how much would you care for being able to heal yourself? At demon speed?”

She breaks into a warm smile when I lift my head, surprised.

“That's what I thought.”

 


	24. Vapors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante's been holding back it seems. Our kinda naive MC should know better than to tease him, don't you think?

Despite my nagging her for an entire afternoon, Cereus kept her lips tightly shut about what exactly she meant when mentioning self-regeneration. She only vaguely hinted at it “right now not being a good time to talk about it” and reverted back into her weapon form against the evening. I'm restless and numb, my thoughts fluttering from one to another matter. I sought refuge in Dante's room, and realized how, oddly enough, I haven't spent the night here yet. Was Vergil that dominant that I hadn't noticed up until now?

I let my gaze wander through Dante's room, taking in details. There are some scratches on the floorboards near the bed. That must be where he puts Rebellion at night. The curtains are a dark maroon, and vaguely tattered, but thick enough to shield light even in the middle of the day. His bed is smaller than Vergil's, the old wood on the frame looking worn and aged. Some parts are strengthened with metal plates. A frown crinkles my forehead. What could he possibly need that for?

I let it slip and turn my attention elsewhere. There's a chest with what I presume personal items near the bed, and a closet further in the corner. I can't resist and trip towards it, careful opening the creaking doors. The inside of it is almost empty and smells of sweat and musk. It contains an old tattered red leather coat, a couple of dark leather pants, and a few black T-shirts and shorts. I've been doing his laundry for months, but never really noticed how much of a hermit Dante seems to be in his habits. When I close the door and lean my back against it, the room in front of me seems to emanate loneliness, for some reason. There's no lavish decoration as there is in Vergil's room, just a single photo frame placed on his nightstand. I've looked at the picture before. A long-haired blonde woman smiles softly at you from behind the glass when you look into it. Eva, Dante's and Vergil's mother. I don't want to look at her today. Even though I know I shouldn't, I feel guilty.

Suddenly it feels wrong to be inside here, and I open the door to leave, just to meet Dante who's arrived at top of the stairs. He looks tired, and startles when he sees me. I swiftly check the clock in the hall; he's been away for more than twelve hours. How far away did they go?

“Hey babe. How have you been holding up?”

I sigh while smiling and shake my head.

“Cereus has been a handful. Special lady.”

Dante groans, but a playful smile breaks through his worry.

“Yes, she is. Our time together was far from boring.”

Dante quickly tries to correct himself when I raise my eyebrows, but I crack a smile back at him.

“You can say that, it's okay. She's gorgeous, and interesting in many ways.”

Dante approaches me and carefully envelops my shoulders with his big hands. It's so easy to feel tiny compared to him. He towers over me, yet he's not threatening at all. His hands gently pet my hair and he presses a kiss on my forehead, but he seems at a loss for words. I want to embrace him as well, but we're too tense, too awkward.  
  
I might know a place that can fix the mood though.

“Dante... Do you want to go somewhere, just the two of us? My treat.”

 

* * *

 

 

Half an hour later, we both step into a humid room. Vapor rises from a big square pool in the middle, and the porcelain tiles, consisting out of a colorful mosaic, gleam with various patterns. The air is peppered with rich scents, and soft lights illuminate the room from the corners. Some herbs and flower beds decorate the bathhouse, and the roof is partially opened on my request. A few stars sparkle in a big dark void above us, barely illuminated by the crescent moon. I leave my towel at the edge of the pool and lower myself into the steaming water. I let out a sigh at the pleasant feeling of the water gliding past my naked skin, and swim around for a while before I check for Dante.

He's sitting on the edge, his legs dangling in the water, seeming lost in thought. I carefully swim to the side, climb out of the pool and approach him from behind. There's no chance I'll actually surprise him and his supernatural senses, but it's worth the try, I reckon.  
Right before I reach him, he snarls and somehow I'm on the bottom of the pool the next moment. A thundering crash echoing through the water tells me Dante dove in. I turn to meet him but he grabs me from behind before that, making gurgling noises. With his arms tightly wrapped around me, he pushes us to the surface. I hungrily gasp for air when we come afloat, then protest loudly as Dante starts tickling me. I splash water into his face to which I get thrown a meter further into the water, before I can even register that he moved. We both behave like kids for the next few minutes, giggling and making a mess of the room.

When my arms start getting weary, I swim to one of the corners of the pool, where a shallow basin is built. The water is hotter here, and there are several spots where you can rest your head on. I turn onto my back and settle down, then wink at Dante and motion my head for him to come closer. He starts slowly swimming to where I sit, humming an ominous movie theme. Wasn't that the one with the shark? He jumps out of the water when he's almost there, spraying me with droplets and burying his nose into my chest. I shriek and giggle when he works his way up to my face, covering me in hot kisses all along.

“I got you, my delicious prey,” he grins wickedly.

“Pleased to get caught, mister shark,” I tease back at him while he leans into me. Then our lips touch and the next few minutes are quiet, save for a few moans. When our kiss ends, we embrace and rest our foreheads against each other's, enjoying the peace and silence. Then I motion him to turn around and rest his back against my chest, which he reluctantly does. I wrap my legs around his hips and lovingly cuddle him from behind. We lie still for mere moments, until I feel him getting tense again.

“Dante... Are you okay?”

“... A bit uneasy. First times tend to do that babe. Never knew our town had a spot like this.”

“You're more used to a certain strip club aren't you?”

I laugh at the enthusiast nodding that follows.

“That all of it?” I gently wrap my arms around his broad chest and nudge my cheek softly against his wet stubble. My left hand is caressing Dante's silky white hair as tender as I can, and he lets out a shaky sigh before he reluctantly starts talking again.

“...Aren't you angry at me babe?”

I start at his question. What would I be angry for? A quizzical sound escapes me and Dante looks back at me, searching my eyes.

“All this right now, aren't you forcing yourself to be nice to me? After I basically kicked my brother out of the house?”

My eyes become wider and I'm quick to shake my head.

“I'm not angry, I am... hurt, in a way. Not by you, it's more... Maybe I am angry at myself, a little. I don't know what came over me when I let Vergil... When he took on his... You know.”

I cringe involuntarily, pressing my tights closer together in a reflex. The rooms grows silent again, only to be broken by the tinkling of dripping water. Dante's big fingers glide over my legs, drawing white patterns on my heated skin. Then he turns his head towards me. His deep, warm voice, resounds through my chest when he speaks next.

“I've seen it sometimes... Battle frenzy. Basically your adrenaline takes over when you are in a dangerous situation, and you keep feeling... Euphoric for a while after. People who fight don't always act rationally afterward.”

“That sounds about right... I guess. ...Dante?”

“Hmm?”

“Is it hard to keep your inner demon in check?”

I gently nib at Dante's neck while I await his answer. I feel his body respond and slowly move my lips up, releasing my hot breath against his earlobe. He softly groans and wriggles in my arms, as if he wants to turn around. I tighten my grip on his chest – he doesn't get to touch me before I have my answer. I tease him further by lightly stroking him around his pelvis, but not directly touching him down there. His erect shaft twitches in response.  
Dante chortles and raises an eyebrow.

“Is this your idea of torture?” he laughs.

“Maybe,” I sigh, while my fingers move through his hair and massage his scalp. I briefly muse at the beautiful hue of the smooth white locks gliding between my fingers.

“...Urgh... To answer that: yes. Yes it is. Mmh, that feels nice.”

Dante tilts his head to get me to massage a different place. He growls when I reach a good spot.

“Even more since I met you.”

I immediately stop, alarmed. What did he just say?  
The fingers around my thighs briefly dig into my flesh, then are relaxed again. Dante's hands slightly twitch as his thumbs stroke my knees and legs.

“W-what...”

“You have no idea how crazy you make me. ...And my brother.”

I'm clenching my hands onto Dante's shoulders now, but he turns around, ignoring my grasp. An iron grip suddenly digs into my upper arms, pressing me into the basin, almost completely submerging me. A shrill yelp escapes me as Dante pins me down, his elbows pressing onto my arms, his legs weighing down my thighs. Where his muscular stomach presses into mine, I feel his member throbbing and hot against my soft skin.  
Both his hands gather strands of my hair that are floating in the hot water, twisting them so tight my head is pulled back. Despite the protesting sounds I utter, Dante pulls harder until my throat and chest are fully exposed to him and I can't move an inch anymore. I can feel the hot water lap against the back of my head while I fight back. I'm no match for Dante though. He looms in closer and whispers softly to me, his voice a low rumble.

“Every day I'm restraining myself not to hurt you, despite how hard I want you babe. Whenever I see you, whenever I hear you...”

Dante growls again. It sounds dangerously close to how Vergil sounded right before he demon triggered. Black spots start dancing before my eyes because of how hard he's pulling on my hair.

“I get this urge babe... I want to smash you against a wall and rip off your clothes and fuck you senseless...”

I gasp at his exclamations, and feel my body betraying me once more. I should be terrified, but instead I feel the pressure in my belly pool up. If Dante wasn't holding me down, I would straddle my legs around him and pull him into me right this moment. I bite my lip and close my eyes while writhing in his grasp. Dante sighs heavily, his teeth raking past a painfully erect nipple.

“...But I don't babe. I fucking fight against myself every time I'm with you, and I try to hold Vergil back from going rabid when he's near you. And when I see you losing yourself to him and let him screw you as a demon... Oh fuck, I can smell how excited you are... ”

He groans, further pressing himself into me. His erection feels so hard, he might be in pain. Whatever the sound is escapes me next, it doesn't help calm Dante down.

“Oh hell... I could kill you if I'm not careful babe... I don't want to fucking hurt you...”

Dante wriggles above me, looking away and trembling. He's breathing heavily and trying to calm himself down. Usually he's so gentle and sweet. To learn that he's been this pent up and frustrated all this time...  
As if he can read my mind, Dante turns his head back to me. His face is distorted by a half-angry, half-lustful expression.

“I'm holding you down for your own good babe. You're so eager to please... You're too dangerous.”

I can't help but chortle at that claim. I'm just a weak human. He's this big strong half-demon that could break me in half if he wanted to.

“You think that's funny?”

Dante loosens the grip on my scalp so that I can hold my head upright and reply to him.

“...Maybe a little bit,” I inhale and continue with probably the stupidest thing I've said all evening.

“...Maybe you should punish me?”

Dante's mouth forms a perfect “o” for a brief second. It changes into an exasperated half smile, half smirk, and he shakes his head at me. I grin back sheepishly.

“You shouldn't... Oh honey, you shouldn't have said that.”

 


	25. A loving devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I... I am not sorry! XD I had an idea for this chapter that I ditched but will probably, very probably use in a writing prompt.  
> I hope you all like this update! I love it myself <3 Sexy Dante best Dante :3 :3 
> 
> Once more, thank you for all your support. I've gotten quite a few comments and that was such a pleasant surprise, I love you! <3  
> (you all know who you are!)

Dante's forehead crinkles and he bares his teeth. Without a warning, he repositions his hips and thrusts himself forward. The water roughly splashes around my ears while my eyes widen in shock. My lips open in a trembling scream, but then comes the next thrust, to fast too get used to, too big to be comfortable and I shriek unintelligible words, fighting against Dante.  
He starts pounding harder, grunting deeply, making the water in the pool crash into the walls in waves. The force with which his hips slam into mine makes it feel as if someone's punching me in the stomach over and over again. I gurgle and gasp for air as water sloshes over my face, frantically pushing myself up.

The moment I surface, I stare into two red glowing slits. Dante snarls, grabbing me roughly by my neck. A hoarse sounds escapes me as he forcefully pulls back, out of me. My legs promptly give out, shaking from the brute force they endured moments earlier. I'm held upright by a tight grip on my throat, and all of a sudden, grabbed by a leg and pushed higher. I heave, disoriented, trying to make sense of the sudden assault. Then my crotch reaches Dante's mouth and he buries his head between my legs, holding my in place with his tight grip. My hands grab his head while I cry his name as his tongue enters me and his teeth gnaw at me.

He growls furiously, all his gentleness gone. My legs are pulled over his sturdy shoulders and I'm held upright with one hand on my lower back. The other glides lower, brusquely pulling my ass cheeks apart and pushing his fingers inward, eager to bury themselves inside me. I jolt and scream, trying to keep my balance while Dante devours my juices and burning clit, digging his tongue and fingers deep inside me.  
My hands trail through Dante's hair and over his neck in agony. After that, I don't know how long he holds me upright, and how many times he's pushed me past the edge. By the time I'm allowed to come down into his arms, onto the pile of towels he hastily gathered, my voice is gone. I lazily blink my eyes trying to make sense of what just happened, to snap half upright as I feel a sharp pain in my groin. Dante meets my eyes, grinning mischievously above the hickey he made on my hipbone, a dark purple spot floating in an ocean of red and pink quivering skin.

“I told you to be careful when you tease me, love.”

He crawls closer.

“Maybe I should _really_ punish you. Give you one of those for every single time I warned you and you just kept being stubborn.”

He nudges his head at the hickey. I sink back in the heap of towels and shake my head halfheartedly. I try to say something, only to notice my voice has given out, probably for the rest of the evening. For a moment, I detest my frailty and wish I could measure up to Dante. I frustratedly avert my head, trying not to show him my scowl. Dante, sharp as always, seems to know what I'm thinking about.

“You're not a weak human, love.”

His warm hand strokes firm, but tenderly over my head. I close my eyes and sighs softly at the strokes. I feel myself relaxing again.

“You're _my_ human. Get those silly ideas that you're not good enough for me out of your head.”

I clench my eyes shut for a moment, both out of joy and to hold back other emotions. I can't help but grin broadly at the same time.

“There's the smile that I love so much.”

When I reopen my eyes, the red shimmer in Dante's gaze is gone. His self-control is nothing but remarkable, I muse. His grin cracks wider when he continues.

“And hey, now I can boast about making you scream my name so much you lost your voice!”

I scowl playfully at him and slap his chest with weak fists. Dante bursts out in loud laughter, not even making an effort to dodge any of the slaps. Instead, he gets up and drapes me swiftly over his shoulder like I have the weight of a feather. With one hand caressing my buttocks and teasing what's below those, he leans back to whisper something for my ears only.

“Save your protests, babe. You will need some of that energy for when you struggle below me later tonight.”  
  
If I still had a voice, I would be laughing desperately.

 

* * *

 

The door creaks dangerously as Dante kicks it open, carrying me eagerly past the threshold. I'm lying dumbfounded and flushed in his arms. He's helped me dress in the bathhouse and continued teasing me all the way toward the reception, subtly stroking sensitive parts of my skin until it was aflame, red, and willing under his touch.  
The moment payment was settled, he scooped me right up again and hurried out the entrance with me in his arms. The shocked, utterly jealous face of the receptionist is burned in my retina and I slouch my head in embarrassment. I hope she's not there the next time I return.

  
I grab tightly onto Dante's half-open coat, his toned chest bared under it, while he thunders up the stairs. Then the door to his room slams open and I'm on my back, his hands, mouth, teeth all over me. My clothing is removed before I can even react and then his thick fingers are plunged into me. I wail quietly in response, only to be stifled by another pair of fingers that enters my mouth. I feel them writhing around, spreading me, entering me so deeply I have to suppress a sob, at fear of going insane.  
I claw at his head and chest, silent tears streaming down the sides of my face, going crazy with delight. Then Dante grabs my hips, his fingers soaked with my juices, and pulls me into him. I can feel he's on his knees when he positions me over him. My bare back is pressed against his rapidly falling and rising chest, then my legs are pulled open.  
With his arm around my waist, Dante softly lifts me up and places his shaft against my entrance, slowly lowering me onto him again. His glans enters me and he slowly starts yanking me into him, his thickness pushing my walls mercilessly apart with each tug.

At this point, it's too much to bear and I try to fight back, only for him to pin my wrist against my chest with a stern fist. I sob, shaking in his grip, while he bites softly on my ear and neck. With the last drag, he's fully entered me and my hips start shaking, my orgasm crashing _hard_ against me when he hits my core. If I hadn't lost my voice before, I would have now. I writhe and spasm, hoarse sighs leaving my throat while my hips jerk against his, our bodies a wet mess where they connect. I hear Dante grunt behind me at how tight I'm gripping onto him, my walls clenching onto him as hard as they can.  
Then he starts moving. If my body wasn't as willing and wet as it was now, his grinding would hurt, but he glides smoothly in and out of me, grunting all the while. I can only faintly moan and cry at how insanely good our connection feels.

“Ahhh fuck babe... You really love this, don't you?” Dante groans, straddling my chin and lifting it up, tilting my head back so it leans on his shoulder. I bite on my lips and slowly nod, distracted by teasing, stroking hands, reaching me in all the right places. Dante tenderly kisses me, nudging my head with his nose. His hands glide over my breasts and pinch my nipples, first carefully, then harder as he notices how I well react to his sweet torture.  
With a sudden hard tug, he makes me jolt and bend forward. A hand presses my head into the sheets, while another glides in between my legs, stimulating my clit and asshole. My hips twitch and my hands dig deep into his pillow, frantically grabbing it to have something to hold and still my faint wails in. Dante steadily keeps thrusting into me from behind and my head jerks around each time he glides past that particular spot. He fits into me just right and it's driving me crazy, making me want to push myself deeper against him.  
The pacing is speeding up all of a sudden and few seconds later, Dante cries out and falls half over me, his shaft twitching inside me and searing my insides with hot fluids. With his shaking hips pressed tightly into mine, he bows over me and grabs me for a loving hug, pressing kisses on my neck and between my shoulder blades. Dante pants into my ears, and I can hear the smile in his deep voice when he asks me a question.

“Now babe... Want to find out what I keep in that chest over there?”

 


	26. White magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I, for one, love terrible puns. Let my title be a proof of that. 
> 
> ALL of the love and some of the dominance Dante can give. Ain't that nice? On a side note: Vergil will be back next chapter.  
> Also, Blackadder reference, because I can! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for reading, thank you for your fantastic comments, thank you so much.  
> My confidence grows because of all of you. It's the best gift you can give me as a reader.  
> Thank you over and over again.

I glance wearily at Dante from under the sweaty mess that is my hair. He knows my curious side, and his gleeful smile broadens as I nod softly in agreement, moving my eyes to the chest.

“If my brother is the one who likes to play crude games…”

Dante bends through his knees, clicking the lock open and lifting the lid. He rummages through the contents, grabbing a few things that pick his interest, without showing me. I weakly try to lift myself up on an arm, hoisting myself up to get a better view. Dante turns around, still wearing his playful grin, and nothing else. I blink a few times and try not to stare too much at him. Heavens, he’s too good-looking. Then I notice he carries a few peculiar objects in his hands.

“…I’m the one who like to play the _fun_ kind of games.”

My stare is nothing but a question.

“Awh. You’re the cutest when you’re looking confused, babe.”

Dante makes a dashing twirl with his right hand, holding a white rod with a rounded tip. He halts it right before my nose and he pokes me with it. I make a face, to which he chuckles.

“This is my little friend, the magic wand.”

Having no idea what it does, I stoically wave at it, pulling up two sceptical eyebrows at the silly name. I try to look at his other hand, but he hides it behind his back.

“On second thought, I’m keeping this a surprise. Now, now, don’t look so anxious babe, I promise you will like it. It’s right up your alley.”

Dante clambers back onto the bed, careful not to step on me or get my hair under his hands. I murmur happily when his lips glide past my cheek, through my hair and into my neck. The hickey he made earlier burns softly in my loins. Further down, I can feel my own slickness, spreading between my legs when I eagerly squirm below Dante. Being in love with him, and being near him has made me a lewd woman – not that I’m complaining.  
His careful but strong grip glides under my belly, lifting my hips slightly, teasing my folds but not yet entering me again. Dante hums contentedly when he feels my wetness.  
My hands glide up to caress him as well, stroking his arms and face. I sigh and cry out softly when Dante’s other hand cups my ass and two teasing fingers glide in between. His experienced play immediately makes me moan when I’m entered in two places at once, one finger gliding into my slick wetness, the other teasing at the entrance, careful not to hurt me with his thick finger.

After Vergil’s cruel caressing and the overwhelming thrill of fear and violent resolve that came with it, Dante’s sweet teasing has me trembling in seconds. I buck at his fingers, longing for more, deeper, aching for a release, which comes mere moments later. The second I contract, Dante’s fingers grip me tighter and I shudder because of how much more intense it makes me climax.  
Half embarrassed at how it makes me writhe, I squirm in the sheets below Dante, cheeks ablaze and soft sighs escaping me with each wave of pleasure that rolls over me. I feel like I’m melting between his skilled hands.  
When the waves subside, Dante very slowly pulls his fingers out me of, resulting in me pleading in a different kind of tone. He laughs happily at my reaction, pulling me into him. His two arms gently wrap around me when I’m pressed into his sturdy chest. I eagerly kiss his collarbone, working around his neck, eliciting an excited sigh from Dante as well. If he were dominant before, it seems I have free reign now. I glide a hand through his messy alabaster locks, dreamily taking his handsomeness in. He blinks lazily at me, biting his lip in a smile when he feels my hand gliding lower, to where a stiffness is pressed into my stomach. I make soft strokes, trying to find out what pleases him the most, and finally descend into him when he starts groaning, my mouth making a wet trail over his stomach before I kiss hem and take him in my mouth.

I coil my tongue and suck his length, taking him as far as I can, and when his twitchy hand guides me, I start caressing a specific spot.  
My ass is cupped once more and it nearly makes me fall into Dante when two fingers are pressed into me, calmly stretching and pushing into me, bit by bit. My hands start trembling – will he take me there as well? He’s bigger than Vergil and the latter hurt me, even though he was careful. Instead of adding a third finger, the two are removed and I feel something smooth and round pressed against my opening, wet by my flowing desire. And my eyes widen when the bead is pressed into me and I forget to breathe for a few heartbeats. A string connects the bead to a second one, and when Dante’s steady nudging presses it inside me as well, a sob parts from my throat. For a brief second, Vergil’s safeword forms on my lips, but there’s no pain. Just the sweet, overwhelming feeling of being filled and my thoughts turning blank in response.

“Vergil likes it when you beg him, doesn’t he? I’m not that much different.”

I barely hear Dante’s low voice. I squirm while one hand holds me into place and a second continues filling me; I’m wetting my pillow with my saliva as I helplessly feel the beads tinkling against each other inside me when a third one is pressed into my tight hole. Oh lords almighty, tonight I might go crazy with what this half-demon is putting me through.  
Already I silently beg him, my voice partially returned, and I don’t even know what I’m begging for exactly. The noises I make are barely audible as words, much less as sentences. Dante takes place behind me, positioning him and lowering himself into me. He’s holding the chain of beads upright so it’s tense, but there’s no chance of it slipping out of me, almost as if it were a tail. I mewl when I’m pierced again, ever so slowly, Dante whispering sweet words, dark desire clouding his timbre. I shiver and shudder, losing control over my bodies’ reactions when I come several times in a row, the beads pressing my most sensitive spots right into Dante’s churning shaft.

“Ahhh, my sweet… Such delicious, sweet sounds you make when I take you…"

Dante tenderly strokes my back while I shock in ecstasy below him. He’s close to his edge as well, straining himself not to hurt me and take it easy, my body tiny between his big hands, filled with tools of pleasure. He softly pulls on the chain in tugs, not hard enough to make the beads leave my body, but enough to make me convulse once more, blinded by tears, hoarsely screaming his name. Then he flips my legs over, and slowly starts pulling harder on the chain. My stomach bucks at the sensation, and I clench down, almost hurting myself. Two thumbs stroke my folds and clit while the last beads are removed, and the tension between my buttocks relieves enough to let them go.  
I know what’s coming now and as Dante foretold, I’m begging him. When his thick shaft is pressing my opening apart, I start doubting again, but Dante reaches to his side and with another swirly movement, shows the white rod again.

“Ready to let me rock your world?”

I swallow hard, scared of the pain that might follow. Is that thing supposed to enter me in front? I start begging him to not hurt me, please don’t do that, and he just smirks, pushing himself thrust by thrust deeper into my ass. I cry softly but endure it, my walls still pulsating from the earlier orgasms. I can barely contain him, my walls being painfully stretched. When my legs start trembling and I feel I can take no more, he places the round end of the wand on my throbbing clit and looms over me, his soft whisper blazing in my ear.

“You don’t know what you’re begging for, love.”

Then he switches the wand on and my world shatters. The vibrations between my leg are so intense, I can feel this orgasm thundering through my whole body. It’s too much, too overwhelming, and I’m scared my mind might break. Dante’s hips slap against mine, but I’m barely aware of it, my shrieks and orgasm demanding all of my attention. With a loud groan, he pushes himself to the hilt inside me, emptying himself. And still my orgasm continues, the wand vibrations further stimulating me. I finally beg Dante to stop, after what feels several hours. His erection has barely gone down, still twitching and gleaming red as it leaves me, a hot trickle of sperm gliding down my shaking leg.

I shake my head in disbelief at the magic wand, still overwhelmed by what was probably my most powerful orgasm ever. Dante’s looking down on me, an utter self-satisfied grin gleaming in the dimmed lights. I laugh back at him, wiping away tears and embracing him, pulling him into me. His bulky shoulders stretch over my body and he ever so softly strokes my head again. I kiss him back, eager to return him the pleasure he just brought me. Dante’s mouth welcomes my hungry tongue, thirsty for his taste. I fondle every patch of skin that comes close to me, exclaiming soft sighs when Dante returns the favor. When I regain my breath, I giggle in his grasp.

"That's quite a mighty weapon you have there."

I giggle even harder when Dante looks down with a mischievous glance, briefly pretending he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"I might have missed a career as a magician," he contemplates, only making me laugh louder. His face then turns serious.

"Had to be careful babe... I can't heal you like-"

I cut him right off.

"Don't. Please. You've healed me much more than you might think Dante." 

He tilts his head, curious. 

"Go on." 

My eyes widen. He wants to hear why I love him. Shouldn't it be obvious? I hesitate, scared he might make fun of me again - he's unpredictable like that. When I meet his eyes, my doubt washes away. He seems just as vulnerable as I am in that moment, his shoulders pulled up as if to form some barrier of protection. My thoughts wander and my gaze glides swiftly over his almost empty room.   
Then I start talking. How he was the first that came into sight that night, and immediately went for my foes. How I feel he always cares for me, even though he's a tease at times. How his handsome smile is sometimes so endearing it hurts me to see. How being with him makes me feel safe, safer than I've ever felt in all of my life. How I love him for his quick wit and cleverness. And lastly, how I can't imagine a life without him. All with my tiniest voice and burning cheeks, dead scared of his reaction. 

His shoulders slump down, relieved at hearing my confessions. A glint of determination sparks in his eyes when he cups my face. 

"And safe I will keep you." 

I beam at him, happiness swelling in my chest. It's my turn to cock my head then. 

"Go on." 

Even someone as brave and flamboyant as Dante can pause, I learn. He carefully weighs his next words while he sits upright, pulling me onto his lap. He grunts, looking around restless, then finally back in my eyes. 

"Joy." 

"What?" 

"You're life itself. Some people say, live each day as if it's your last... You just do that. Everything is joy to you."

I shuffle on his legs, baffled. That's how he sees me? I'm just a human girl. Dante continues, more secure as he seems to know what he wants to say. 

"You're complicated, but your happiness comes easy, because you always look for it. It's addictive to look at you, and to be around you. You make it seem as if your life is better with us, with me in it. Hard to resist that, babe." 

Dante presses a kiss in my hair, inhaling the remnants of the herbal scents from the bath. 

"Add to that one of the sexiest asses I've know in my life..." he starts jokingly, but halts when he sees my stare. 

"You look nothing like a high-heeled stripper, and you look like everything I love," he smiles, crushing all doubt I might have had.

"You're utterly and completely sexy, and I can't wait to ravage you further, my love." 

The latter is more of a low growl, and I understand his want for a diversion. If I felt uneasy, what must it have been for him, with a life filled with doubts and cruelty? I open my arms to him and giggle at his love bites covering me when he sinks into me again. I tenderly whisper that I love him once he comes near me again, only for him to grab me tighter and reply the same thing.   
And in this night, I knew no worry. 

 


	27. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back~  
> Back again~ 
> 
> Now that song is stuck in your head for the rest of the day. Enjoy! :D

The next few days are filled with jokes and laughter, a lot of cuddling and love-making, and for the first time ever, training. Dante's keeping his promise of keeping me safe, in quite a literal sense. In his mind, preparation is the best defense. The training mats in the cellar resound with the soft thuds of our feet when we spar. Dante's ever so patient while teaching me important stances and tricks that I might use against demons. They move in different ways than humans after all, and who better than an experienced warrior like him to teach me?  
Dante pounces from the walls and the ceiling at me, while I strain to dodge and counter his attacks. Every once in a while he floors me and we fight a different kind of battle, much to the delight of the living weapons on the wall - save for Nevan. Obscene words get growled our way when I wrestle under Dante's grasp, who encourages me to “let them watch”, which I refuse, red-headed.  
We take on a job together after much nagging from me, with an alert Cereus by my side. When we return home, I fall asleep in Dante's lap and wake up in his arms, under his sheets. His arms and lips seem always to find me wherever I am in the house.

I'm given a lot of reasons to smile, but when I laugh, I still sometimes feel guilty. Someone is missing from between us, and I often lie awake at night, thinking about icy hands, the taste of whiskey burning in my throat, the bite of leather straps in my skin, and that wry smile that Vergil saves just for me.  
If I had just met Dante, my current life, filled with his gentle love, would have been more than perfect. But the moment Vergil showed me his first act of kindness, I was lost to him as well. The guilt, and missing him makes me feel sick to my stomach at times. Dante knows, but doesn't address it, reading me so well as only he can. Then, two weeks after our household became smaller, Dante has an announcement. It's morning and we lie cuddled up in my room, sluggish after a long night. His fingers softly contour the shape of my face and lips when he dryly brings it up.

“Vergil is coming home this evening.”

My eyes widen and I gasp at the news.

“So sudden?”

Dante looks away for a brief moment. His eyes look pained when he turns back to me.

“I'm sorry love, I got the phone call yesterday. I've been selfish... Wished to have you for myself one more night.”

I furrow my brows in worry, shoving closer to Dante. I grab him tightly, lovingly stroking his head and pressing my body into his. My voice almost breaks when I reply.

“You're not losing me Dante! ...Why would you think that?”

The latter sighs, softly responding to my embrace.

“Told you before Vergil's possessive. I hope his stay at the... I hope they helped him, where he stayed. But I can't predict how he will be when he gets back.”

I feel Dante's mouth pulling against my skin, twitching into a grin.

“I hope he's gotten a funny bone at least. Always wanted to make fun of him without risking Yamato slicing my head off.”

I laugh together with Dante. It's true that Vergil's not too much a fan of the lighthearted humor Dante often spouts. And I would like him to be a bit more loose, if possible. He's so dominant, so desperate to be in control... I sigh onto Dante's shoulder, who chuckles at my confirmation. When we embrace next, we both feel that something has changed. I'm nervous and klutzy, almost tossing the lamp off the bed stand when I reach for it while getting up.

The rest of the day is full of dreadful anticipation. I carefully make sure I'm not wearing anything blue, nor anything that would be considered “sexy”. Still the azure-eyed looming beast in the dark appears before my vision. And at the same time I want to dress in the opposite way, making Vergil's attention directed to me the second he enters. I decide for a semi-formal black dress, tight around my stomach and chest, loose around my legs. Dante smiles appreciatively at me when I enter the living room and takes me on his lap, firmly grabbing onto my hips while holding me. We exchange a few slow kisses and just lie like that for the rest of the evening, speaking softly about trivial matters, caressing the other.  
Then Dante becomes alert, sitting upright, while cupping my head in his arms, tense. His shoulders relax after a while, putting a kiss on my forehead. He doesn't need to say it - I turn my face to the door, waiting for it to open, clenching the fabric of Dante's shirt.

The soft thud of boots, the creak of the door, and then an exhausted-looking, tense Vergil enters the living room of Devil May Cry. Dante gets up, carefully sliding me off him while patting me on the head, and steps towards his brother. The couch seems big and empty without him and I swallow nervously. Vergil eyes Dante, stepping closer to him, and something happens in their exchanging stares. Then both men grab each other in a rough embrace, muscles cracking. Vergil retreats from the embrace, then moves so fast I can't see his arm anymore. His fist lands with a thundering crack into Dante's upper arm, who exclaims at the brute punch. Any human would've been thrown into the wall by that punch – Dante barely budged under it. I jolt up from the couch, terrified, taking scared steps back. To my confusion, both men start grinning.  
Vergil's deep timbre echoes through the almost empty room.

“You owed me that.”

Dante chuckles back, grabbing his arm and stroking it, wincing.

“I guess I do. 'T was for your own good, bro.”

Vergil pauses and takes him in, then shakes his head. Then he slowly raises his gaze to where I am standing, confused and still scared. I startle when we make eye contact.  
Vergil's whole stance changes when he looks into my eyes, becoming vulnerable as well. He starts walking to where I am, Dante immediately following up. It's only because of Dante that I don't retreat any further. Vergil's show of strength just now completely terrified me. My bones might shatter as if they were glass, under such a blow.  
Vergil halts two steps away from me. I know he can sense, smell, and see how terrified I am. At the moment, he keeps a respectful distance.

“Dear brother... Can you leave me and her alone for some time? I've got things I want to talk about, between the two of us.”

His tone is polite, calm. For those who don't know him, they'd miss it, but I notice a change. Dante considers Vergil, and then nods, shooting me a warm smile before going to the basement, closing the door behind him. Vergil follows him with his eyes, and as soon as Dante is gone, he takes one step closer to me. Unexpectedly, he sinks through one knee, bowing before me. A flustered sigh escapes him.

“I'm glad I'm here again... It's been a long two weeks.”

My eyebrows shoot even higher at the change in demeanor.

“Vergil.. don't... You don't have to kneel...”

I warily reach out for his shoulder. He sees it coming and softly grabs my hand, brushing his smooth cheek against my palm. A jolt shoots through me. Ohh no, no, please, not this easily... I try to fight against sinking into him, reminding myself he just punched his brother so hard it might have killed a human. I swallow hard, looking away, while Vergil gets up, but firmly holds my hand, giving me no choice but to come along with him. My hand, small in his bigger, slender fist, trembles, even though his grasp isn't as commanding as it once was. He releases it when he sits down, eyeing me thoughtfully.

 


	28. Inner fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten some incredible nice comments to my lats few chapters and.. I feel so much pressure to try and live up to some expectations!   
> And so eager to thank y'all for your kindness and not knowing what to write and ... Thank you for you support. I say it every chapter and I mean it. I wouldn't have written this much without all this encouragement. 
> 
> With this chapter, I'm setting up for some important events for later on.   
> We'll have to say goodbye to someone else when we get there, but it's kind of bittersweet, so I hope you like it. 
> 
> Also next chapter I can FINALLY write about something that I've been wanting to write about for ages. Something shiny, small, new and blue.   
> Alright, that's enough hints, happy reading!

I slouch down on the couch as well, keeping the distance I deem safe between me and Vergil. He smiles at me, out of the blue, a genuine, apologizing smile.

“I'm sorry for earlier. That must have scared you.”

I scowl at Vergil, angry that he hurt Dante.

“Why did you do it?”

“He sent me straight into one of my worst nightmares.”

“...Dante did what now?”

Vergil takes me in, a pensive frown cleaving his forehead.

“So he didn't tell you yet. Hmm. ...Alright. My dear twin brother sent me to a kindergarten.”

My eyes widen. He can't be serious... Can he? Vergil's face shows not a single sign of his dry humor. No... He's for real?

“They had me holding and caring for babies. Babies.”

He shakes his head, pupils wide, as if he still can't believe what he's been through. Just this imagery is enough to make the corners of my mouth tremble. I start sniggering and frantically trying not to laugh any harder, desperately trying to avoid Vergil's eyes.

“Yes, yes. You are not the only one who thought that to be hilarious. Cereus, was her name?”

Even his dry remarks can't help me stop. I finally realize why Cereus was having a laughing fit weeks back – not that I'm doing any better. My shoulders shock and I can't help but laugh harder and harder at Vergil's dry tone, to the point that tears start running down my cheeks. Heavens, I have no restraint.   
I keep laughing, bent over. Every time I try to calm down I'm imagining Vergil in various situations handling kids and making an absolute fool of himself, and I start giggling all over again.   
Finally, finally, my stomach painful, my cheeks hurting, I manage to stop. I sigh and swipe my red cheeks dry, turning back to Vergil. He's sitting relaxed in the couch, his icy eyes pinned down on me.

“Finally I can make you laugh like that.”

Vergil cocks his head, his faint smile deepening. It entirely changes his stern face. I blink stunned at how genuinely affective he looks at me.

“Almost makes it worth what I went through. Almost.”

I chortle weakly, but my eyes are glued to Vergil. There's this tension that's been between us for so long, a chemistry that makes the air thick to breathe, a heat that makes it hard to swallow. He knows it, and I know it.   
Some might call it a game, the way we're warily prodding at each other. If the stakes weren't as deadly, I would call it that too.   
Vergil shifts in his seat and leans forward, looking sideways at me.

“I can't fathom humans. I don't understand them at all.”

I hadn't expect to feel pity for Vergil, out of all emotions. Yet...

“I will survive all of you. My bloodline will keep me standing for hundreds of years.”

My eyes widen when I see where he's getting at. I hadn't thought of that at all. I curl up in the couch, grabbing my knees with my hands, hugging myself.

“All humans will die eventually. I will survive you, too. I will see you wither and succumb, and there's nothing the two of us can do about that.”

I feel myself getting teary-eyed. I lift my fingers to try and shush Vergil. His worlds, while true, ring so cruel. He continues on, brushing my motions aside, clenching his jaw.

“...Yet some of you burn with the fire of life from within, blazing through your scarce days with such a strong will. ...And from all the humans I've met up to this point, I've seen it burn the strongest in you. I can feel it when I look at you, sense it in the air. It's drawing me in, in the way a moth's being drawn to a flame.”

I shake my head in disbelief, wiping away tears. This sounds all too familiar. Both him and Dante are much more alike that he'd like to admit.

“I loathed feeling this possessive, this weak towards you. But I understand now.”

Vergil very carefully lifts his hand to me. My shoulders are pulled up in defense, but I don't cower away from Vergil this time. When his hand cups my wet cheek and his thumb wipes away my tears, I lean into it. Vergil shuffles closer, tenderly putting his hand on my knees, delicately rubbing them. His voice has become very, very soft. I force myself to quiet down in order to understand him.

“You're not something to be punished for what I feel for you. You're not something to trample under my feet, just because I can. You are someone to protect and to hold dear.”

“Is this change of mind because of the daycare?” I laugh in between my sniffling.

“It helped put some things in perspective,” Vergil smiles dryly.

He hesitates, then pulls his hand back and starts to get up. My hand grabs his coat before he can take any step further, clenching the blue leather tightly.

“Vergil... Please, don't let me go.”

My voice breaks, my sentence warping before I can fully finish it. But it's enough.   
Vergil kneels down in front of me and wraps his arms around me. I realize his shoulders are shaking faintly when I clutch onto him as well. His body is as steely and muscled as ever under my arms, but the relief of holding him and knowing that something changed for the better feels too great. Our home has become fuller again. 

 


	29. Her worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Nothing much to say about this, it's a lot of setting up again, sorry. Writing in the next part that will hopefully be finished soon :)

In the early morning, I awake, stretching out while mulling over a few thoughts I fell asleep on. I spent the night alone, wanting some rest from Dante's rough loving, and not sure yet how I feel about embracing Vergil again.  
After pondering some more, I get up and walk to the standing mirror next to my closet. My morning hair is a mess as usual, but my body looks fit and in good shape, apart from the bruises I incurred while sparring. My hands glide over my curves, slowly up to my neck, to the back of it, lifting my hair and cocking my head at my reflection.  
I turn and slowly walk back to the bed, sitting down on it and opening the drawer of my night stand. In it, a few pieces of scattered jewelry lie, atop of a check. The payment for that first, fearsome night out on the bell tower.  
It's still a hefty sum, even after the deduction for the damages, and I was told I could spend it on whatever I wanted. Dante and Vergil refused to take the money, even though they knew I don't need it.  
Technically I'm rich. Rich enough to buy Devil May Cry and some other buildings if I wanted. Both my inheritance and insurance spanned a huge amount of money, and if I sold the antiquities I still own from my former house, I might even retire, at my young age. I couldn't bear to part from those mementos though, and stored most of it, distributed over multiple storage units.

I roll on my back, studying the cracks in the ceiling and the worn wood of my bed. It's partially thanks to Vergil I am this wealthy. When the insurance representative came by Devil May Cry, I was still weak and wounded in my wheelchair, barely able to argue. The representative first tried to claim my case fell outside the covered policies, until Vergil, with fiery eyes, set him straight.  
For some reason, Vergil was extremely knowledgeable about the matter and didn't let the man walk out again before I got the best possible settlement. I was as intimidated as the startled representative when the latter hastily left, but when Vergil turned back to me, he had this smile...  
He put his hand on my shoulder and said I'd been through enough already, and to offer him a good glass of whiskey sometime later. Needless to say the house has never run out of the best whiskey I could get my hands on since. And after that event, my feelings of gratitude turned into something more profound. And now...

I've had this idea form since our first time together, bittersweet as it was. So much has happened since then. When I close my eyes, memories come tumbling back. His strong, slender hands, grasping onto my neck while his tense body heaves above me, claiming my body as his own. I quickly open my eyes again, frowning with flushed cheeks. Then I brusquely get up and get dressed. It's too easy to get lost in thought when thinking of the twins, and there's something I want to get done today.

* * *

  
When I get back, in the early afternoon, Cereus is on the couch, eyeing me as soon as I enter. To my surprise, Dante is seated in front of her, looking worried. Have they been talking, for the first time in who knows how long? Vergil is nowhere to be seen, but after considering the room for a second, I can hear noises from the basement. He's training downstairs, from the sound of it.  
I walk to Dante and give him a peck on his forehead, which is rewarded with a cheeky grin. Cereus cocks her head and gives me her sultry smile when I greet her as well. She picks up on my curiosity and gives me a nod of approval when I keep quiet about it. All of a sudden, her expression changes into something darker when she picks up on my other thoughts.

“Went to get something arranged, did you?”

“How... Well, yes, I did.”

I blink at her unusual sharp tone, and flinch when I realize I can't really keep her out of my mind. Still, I hadn't expected this harshness from her. She seems genuinely upset with me. Dante is puzzled as well and throws the scowling demon in front of him a questioning look, while pulling me closer. His hand on my back has a calming effect, as usual.  
Cereus brusquely leans back, staring at me and Dante with a conflicted look on her beautiful face. Then she gets up, and walks away, gesturing sharply at me to follow her. I look helplessly at Dante, who doesn't seem to be any wiser. He shrugs comically at me, then motions at me to follow Cereus.

I nervously walk outside, after the black-haired demon, grasping at the receipt in my pocket. Why is she so angry? I thought she didn't care all that much about my relationship with the twins, apart from teasing me ceaselessly with it. I'm so lost in my fretting that I almost bump into Cereus, who abruptly stopped in front of a statue.  
We reached an open plaza, with benches and trees around a worn-looking fountain. At the center, a lone woman stands, holding a jug out of which pours crystal clear water, tinkling down in the off-white basin. For some reason, the color of the stones remind me of aged bones, and I shiver. I glance at the side and notice Cereus taking me in. She seems to have calmed down a fair bit. Still, her aura is threatening. I breathe in and decide to go first.

“Cereus, I don't know what I did to upset you but...”

“Of course you don't.”

Her deep, raspy voice has a sharp edge to it, and silences any protest I could have thought of.

“Humans...” She shakes her head, and seems very old all of a sudden. She might as well be – demons age in a different way. I never asked her about it, I realize.

“You humans are such a mess on the inside. Thrown a shred of goodwill and you get your hopes all up.”

Her olive and violet eyes seem to pierce right through me while she scowls, and she brings a few fingers to her furrowing brow. I cringe at her words and demeanor, but patiently wait what she'll say next. She's talking about Vergil, that much is clear.  
As soon as this thought springs forth, Cereus snaps at me.

“Yes, I am. Whom else? On one side, you have Dante, who's, with all his faults, a fucking great catch. I'll admit that much. That it didn't work out between him and me, doesn't mean I don't like him for what he is.”

I blink, surprised at her confession. She always avoided talking about Dante, unlike Trish.

“But his brother is a piece of work I wouldn't want to touch with a ten-feet pole. I know I have been joking about you and him, but I was worried, you know?”

Cereus gestures aimlessly, grasping for words.

“It's hard not to like you, little one. You're earnest, unlike so many folk from down under. You mean well. And I can get why you like him – you turn into a sappy turmoil on the inside when he's near.”

She inhales deeply and walks up to me, putting her slender hands on my shoulders. I have to look up at tall Cereus, who's towering a head over me. A wry thought flashes through the back of my head – will I always be doomed to be the smallest in our weird collection of demon-fighters?  
Cereus smirks when she picks up on this, but I feel she has more to say when her expression turns dark again.

“But – you - don't know what's going on inside of this guy. And whether you like it or not, he's broken. He's been thinking of murder, of destruction and corruption. He's greedy, and he wants it all. He won't settle for naught, nor for someone else's sake. I want you to know that. Binding yourself to him is dangerous. You nearly died a couple of weeks ago, you realize that?”

My throat tightens at her tirade, and I know she's right – I have been playing a dangerous game and it's a near miracle I didn't get hurt badly... yet. Even now, I have bruises and sore spots all over me from Dante's rough loving, although he's trying to be careful. I usually don't mind but... Vergil plays a harder game. If he didn't know the spells he did, it might have been bad for me. An understatement, but I don't want to form the words myself.  
I also know I made a choice that I want to hold onto him, crazy as that might be.

“You're kidding?”

Cereus looks shaken, but as I ready a retort, I see she didn't mean my dedication to the twins. Meters away from us, the air is tearing itself apart, bleeding out black and red light. Two spindly hands with long, sharp fingers tear the portal further open, after which a tattered leg, with a mishmash of fabrics randomly stitched together, thuds onto the pavement.  
More hands, legs, and scythes follow, too quickly to keep track of.  
Demon after demon starts pouring out from the tear, metal blades flickering in the late daylight.

 


	30. Her protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for blood, gore, violence, death. 
> 
> I didn't expect to write this part so soon, and I'm sorry if I shock some of you.  
> It's not the end though, that much I can give away.

Cereus lets out a long hiss, putting herself protectively before me. A light flicker in the air tells me she activated the barrier around us. I also know we're at a disadvantage – in her weapon form, she's best from afar. Those nimble marionettes are often too fast for her energized jabs to hit their target, and I'm not carrying any weapon today. If she strays too far from me, I might get killed. And as usual, the presence of demons interferes with electronics – my phone screen is flickering with a variety of symbols when I pull it out.  
No calling for help here – we're too far from Devil May Cry. Cereus quietly nods, gritting her teeth. There's no need for words between us. Meanwhile, we're getting circled, though a few stray demons seem to take interest in a couple of fleeing civilians. Cereus follows my gaze and curses, extending her hand to me. I quickly grab hold of her and the familiar weight of her sniper rifle form falls into my arms moments later. With the barrier humming around us, we make quick work of the two stray demons, who explode and dissolve into gray clouds, fluttering away in the distance. The surprised cries of the people reach my ears a bit later.

When I take aim at closer foes, they start dashing back and forth – too quickly to take proper aim at. A curious one slithers closer and lifts his blade at me. A second later it stares at a glimmering spike of energy through its stomach, leaving a gaping hole wide enough that I can see the plaza through it. With a dull puff, the blast of dust covers half of the energy shield before dissolving, burning away in the pure aura of energy.  
Another one shrieks and evades a spike, dancing closer to my side. I dodge by jumping onto the fountain and leaping in it, water sloshing around me. With the statue at my back, I can at least protect my behind. Cereus stops the demons themselves, but not their blades – we learned that the hard way. The bottom of the fountain is slippery when I hastily splash towards the middle of it, otherworldly chirps filling my ears. A buzz warns me, after which I throw the rifle in the air. It folds inside out, painful to the eyes even though I've seen it so often, transforming mid-air into the dark-haired demon who's fighting alongside me.

When she lands, she causes a huge jet of water to crash into three demons who climbed in after me. While they stumble and fall, Cereus jabs at one of them, punching through the white head with raw power, instantly crushing the skull. Too fast too follow for my human eye, she launches into the middle demon, delivering a sideways kick that resounds through the air, breaking its spine.  
The last demon tries to get closer to me again, at which Cereus makes a gracious somersault and swishes her arm at him, her hand turning into a black blade and splitting the macabre doll in two. The metal fans it was carrying splatter into the water, after which its dust covers me. I quickly duck under, washing the poisonous dirt off me.  
When I surface, Cereus has extended her barrier again. In a perfect circle around us, the water sizzles and sputters, as if heavy electricity was running through it. Cereus herself is fighting furiously to protect me, warping the barrier at any spawn that comes too close. I stare at her in awe while I wipe my wet locks back. I haven't seen her fighting before, and it's a sight to behold. With a white-hot fury, she dances in between the spawn, simultaneously delivering punches and transforming limbs into sharp razors to cut through the chittering horde.

A shriek above me makes me duck even before I look what is threatening me. The metal fan hits the stone statue where I was just standing – the marionette approached from behind and climbed atop it.  
I fall onto my back, slipping over the algae on the bottom of the fountain. I remember the dropped fans from earlier and reach out to them, grabbing the handles. The demon launches itself in the air in response, jumping into me.  
I cry out and hear Cereus snarl in rage. Oh no, NO!  
I lift my arms in a meager protection, but when the doll almost lands into me, a searing red-hot arrow shoots through it and nails it to the statue.  
Lucifer! I turn around in the water, leaning onto my elbow, to see Dante and Vergil running towards us from afar, the latter flashing through the air in frantic blue bursts. Vergil accelerates and arrives at sonic speed at the fountain, the loud bang accompanying his arrival making the water shoot up in small waves. I wince at the hard sound, but am too relieved to feel pain. He smiles darkly at me and pulls out Yamato, with deadly grace flawlessly sliding the silvery blade through a tumbling marionette.  
Dante's arrived as well, Lucifer spread out in red wings behind his back, casting a red shine on his silvery hair. With a command of his hand, a volley of red arrows paints the sky maroon and gray, making several jumping marionettes explode and rain down ashes into the now black water of the damaged fountain. I stumble and get up again, my wet clothes heavy and weighing me down.

Then I feel a shock pound through me, and look down at my chest. Something is sticking out from it, gleaming ruby in the late sunlight. A metal fan.  
When I hesitantly turn my head, I see the dying marionette that was nailed to the fountain behind me, its arm extended to my back. It turns its head sideways, as if to ask me a question. Then the excruciating pain hits me and I open my mouth in a scream, only to cough up crimson red blood.

My lungs. It's pierced my lungs. The blade is retracted from my chest and I instantly lose all power in my knees.  
When I start falling, the world slows down and turns gray, and then I realize I don't feel my legs anymore.  
It got my spine as well.

Sound fades as I further fall, all of our battle scene becoming very, very quiet. I see the red mist of the blood I coughed shimmer in the air around me and the water surface slowly approaching me.  
Dante is turning to me, his dear face grimacing in a terrified scream. Vergil is on the right of me, his expression shocked and angry.  
Cereus dashes past me, killing the demon behind me. Then darkness and coldness crash into me, and I realize I am dying.

 


	31. Her legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the things I make my characters go through ._.

It's cold.  
Too cold. I fight weakly against the darkness that is starting to suffocate me, to no avail. I feel hands grabbing me, and someone crying my name in my ear. Who is it? They're too far to make it out. I'm falling, or am I floating? I don't know and... It won't matter anymore, soon enough.

Then fresh agony sears through my chest. Something, no, _someone_ is invading me and it feels wrong. New pain blossoms open and I feel my body far, far away reacting, trying to make it go away. Pain, even more pain. And then a consciousness presses against mine, familiar. A voice reaches out to me, but I can't make out words. Someone is shouting my name, and there's a warmth in my chest, pressing against the pain, _pushing_ it away. The warmth turns into heath, scalding, searing my veins, spreading through me until my whole body is burning. Despite feeling like I'm turning into ashes, I shock upright, gasping for air. My eyes open up, but the world I'm seeing is all wrong – too many colors, too much details.

In front of me, Dante and Vergil are still fighting. I can make out hazes of colors around them, changing in hue when they turn to me. Dante points, and shouts something, and Vergil dashes into me, scooping me up in his arms. I try to speak words, lift my limbs, but everything feels sluggish, off balance. I hang limp in Vergil's arms, trying to make sense of it all. Demons are all around us, Dante keeping them off as well as he can, struggling with the sheer amount of incoming blows. Vergil grabs me tighter and presses me into his chest, moving his one arm back. When he brusquely flails it forward, I see Yamato launching over me, into the heart of the portal. As soon as the blade hits it, the portal sizzles and starts to fade. One last demon trying to enter is cut in two by the closing portal, half of its bloody remains splattering over the tiles. My eyes fall shut again. I'm completely exhausted.  
What happened? Why am I not dead?

Vergil speeds forward, pressing me hard against his steely chest, bending forward to pick up Yamato. He turns to slice up a demon that comes too close and then dashes away, back to Devil May Cry, leaving Dante to deal with the demons. I shock in Vergil's arms and try weakly to hold onto him. My head and all of my body hurts. Then I realize I can feel my legs again, and my wounds seem to be healing at a fast rate, without the help of Vergil. Something is very wrong.

 

* * *

 

Another indent is added to the front door when Vergil kicks it open and hastily walks towards the couch. I feel he's never been this careful with me as he has now, the way he cautiously lowers me into the worn leather. When I cough, more blood comes up and I roll sideways to not stain anything. After each cough, I notice the searing pain in my veins slowly turns into a soothing throbbing, and soon I feel fully healed. Vergil's hand tenderly strokes over my neck, comforting me. Upon meeting his eyes, he frowns and looks at me questioningly.

“How do you feel?”

I shake my head. Are there words to describe what just happened?

“Co-confused.” I cough again, cleaning my throat further. “Something happened, didn't it?”

Vergil looks to the side, hesitant.

“You might say that.”

I quiet again, looking around me. Then it hits me, and I shock upright.

“No! She... Where is Cereus?!”

Vergil's eyes are a mix of wariness and pity. He sits down on his haunches, then reaches with both hands in between my breasts, parting the fabric that covers them. For a moment my confusion increases, and I'm thinking that this might be the most inappropriate timing for undressing me ever. But when my disturbed glance travels down, I see a white scar on my chest, the borders slowly fading. It's upside down, but it doesn't take much imagination to see a floral pattern in it – a white flower, bordered with red petals.  
Then even that fades.

“She made a sacrifice.”

The silence that follows is deafening. I grasp at my chest, clawing hard against the freshly healed skin, as if I could pull the scar back that way.  
New pain wells up inside me, the sort of pain that's not easily healed, not by spells, nor by heightened abilities. A pain all too familiar, one I felt just months ago. My throat tightens, my emotions choking me. I don't understand any of it. Why? Why did she do that?  
Then I cry out, hoarse and desperate. An influx of emotions swirls through me, sadness, guilt, pain, grief, and lastly, anger. Almost suffocating, I grab and hold onto the anger, my brows furrowing. Vergil suddenly gets back up and takes a wary step back, his hand instinctively on Yamato. The sight of it further infuriates me and I snarl at him.

“Are you going to cut me down?”

My tone is disdainful. Vergil opens his mouth in shock, swiftly regaining composure and letting go of the handle, leaving his battle stance.

“I am not, but for a second I thought you would.”

I narrow my eyes at him, then look down at my arms. I clench my fist, then relax them again. Power. Raw, pure power courses through my arms, my body right now. The remnants of the woman that died to save me. My anger further increases, white-hot, until my sight is blinded. She's gone, while those vile monsters tried to finish me off.  
When I rise, the couch moves back and hits the wall, creaking under the force with which I pushed it away. Vergil steps forward, trying to put his hands on my shoulders. I push them away and walk to the door, kicking it wide open. The wooden frame groans under the force of my kick and the heavy, dented panel flies a few meters into the air, landing with a loud clatter on the street.

“I'll pay for that,” I scowl when Vergil hurries outside after me and grabs my arm.

“That doesn't matter. Where do you think you are going?”

“Lending a hand to the brother you left alone just now.”

Vergil sneers, trying to hold me and overpower me, but I push him away again. He's still stronger than me, but the difference is a lot smaller than before. I dash away before he can make another attempt. Four streets later I run into the plaza, where Dante's still fighting. There were hundreds when we left, and now some ten skittering spawn are left. My boots thunder on the pavement when I speed forward, suddenly afraid – I'm not carrying any weapon. Still, I clench my fists and duck under the chakram of a Fetish that leers at me and try to kick at it. I stumble back when I'm blocked, and I hiss in frustration, boiling with anger.  
Vergil approaches from behind it, unsheathing his katana in a calm fashion. Then I hear a faint voice, seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

“Let me guide you, little one.”

My eyes widen, and then something takes over my limbs. Once more, time slows down, and I can see the movements of the Fetish much clearer. It lowers its chakram into me, flames cackling over the hexed blades, but I kick at it again, better keeping my balance this time. Its arm sways backwards and the demon howls, annoyed. I grab one of its legs, feeling bone and filthy skin bruising and cracking between the iron grip with which I clench it, then lift it up and spin it in the air around me to gain speed. Before I can decide what to do next, my hands release the leg and with a loud yelp, the demon is thrown at Vergil. A silver slash that seems to damage the air itself swishes through the hellish body, making it burst out in flames. Two fiery waves split and gulf past Vergil, who's not harmed in the slightest by the heat.

Again my body reacts before I can think and I dash away, into another demon, punching it solid in two with a clenched fist. I jump into the air at another one hovering above me, trying to throw blades at me. I launch it to the ground, at which it explodes, the loud bang echoing over the plaza. I bare my teeth and dash to the next one, and the next one, until I get close to Dante and break the torso of the very last spawn that's attacking him. 

The silence returns to the plaza, and with it, my rage subsides. The voice inside me is quiet. Left is a cruel, overwhelming grief. I barely hear Vergil approaching, and am afraid to look at Dante. I spot him turning to me from the corner of my eyes. Then his strong, big hand enters my vision, stretched out towards me. I wordlessly take it, and he pulls me into his broad chest. His breath, ragged from fighting, slows as he embraces me and sinks his head into my hair. We both stay standing still like that, mourning over a dear friend gone.


	32. Her strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find picking titles the hardest! XD I write a whole chapter and spend more time on picking a chapter name than actually writing an alinea :'')   
> I don't really have much to say about the happenings here. More smut is incoming in a few chapters, for those that stay tuned for that kind of action. Pinky promise!

**[Several weeks later]**   
  


With a dry crack, the pencil I'm holding breaks in two. Completely fed up and frustrated, I throw it at the wall opposite of me, at which it breaks into splinters and leaves a small scratch in the plaster. I sigh deeply and lower my head into my hands. That must have been the twelfth pencil I tried today. I feel so tired all of a sudden. There's something ironic about being relatively weak, but having a knack for art, and having that reversed out of the blue.   
My new found powers have been confusing, amazing, and very, very destructive. The front door? It was just the beginning. At a certain point, I stopped counting the amount of bent cutlery, cracked dishes and destroyed training weapons.

Vergil finds it highly amusing, almost snickering whenever I break something again, and I redden in embarrassment and frustration when I'm the target of his ruthless jest. Dante, on the other hand, has been distant. And I understand at least a part of it. I often feel like a stranger in my own body, vague traces of another person sometimes flaring up. My own body is inhabited by two people, except I barely see or hear her, other than muffled footsteps and a voice that seems to come from far away at times.   
My musings are interrupted by someone entering the shop downstairs. The sharp sound of heels clacking on the worn wood flooring – I can hear them as sharply as if I were standing right next to her.  
Trish. I wince and stay up in my room. I have avoided her for weeks now. She and Cereus were old friends, and I don't know how she will react right now. I briefly consider the window, knowing that I will most likely go unscathed through a jump from it now. Then I scold myself silently, angry that I've become such a coward. Taking on a horde of demons, that's no problem. Talking to a friend, on the other hand...

Shortly after, I hear her leave, her steps fading away on the echoing streets. My shoulders slouch down, and I feel ashamed for being relieved. Then I stare to the side, to where the heaps of broken tools in my trash bin lie, along with sheets of torn paper. I gained a lot, and have lost a little. Maybe that exercise will help me keep this ridiculous strength in check, but patience isn't my forte and my frustration is peaking at the moment. I grunt and bury my head in my hands.

Deciding that I'm wasting my time in the room, I head downstairs, to do something, _anything_ to help me break free from the thoughts I'm having. To my surprise, the door to Vergil's room is open. He usually locks it. When I peek inside, he's sitting on his bed in a casual attire, reading a thick book. I concentrate, to which my vision swiftly grows sharper. Everything is so much more clearer, the colors so much more vivid. I can make out details in Vergil's pale face that I couldn't before, and spot delicate embroidery in the white shirt he is wearing. At least I've got this demon trick down.   
I almost jump when Vergil turns to me. Of course he noticed me. His gaze is beckoning and I enter the room and slowly accept his outstretched hand. I shiver involuntary when his slender, strong fingers glide between mine and he pulls me next to him. After the last battle, Vergil's attitude toward me became more intense. Each time I cross his gaze, he seems to look at me with pride, yearning, even a feverish contemplation. I'm not sure how to feel about it.

“Still struggling with your artwork?”

His deep voice sounds calm today. His eyes though... I settle on the bed next to Vergil, crossing my knees before me.

“Yes. Some local art supplier is going to become rich off me.”

He chuckles lightly, but his gaze is brooding and it makes me nervous.

“I could help you, you know.”

Something inside me stirs. She's still there, in a way. Like a beast in a cave, waiting for the right moment to come out. I swallow nervously.

“How so?”

“Training. With me as your instructor. My fighting is more refined than my brother's, for one. And I know a couple of tricks he doesn't.”

It stings me to hear Vergil put himself over Dante, but it's true their combative styles are completely different. Training with Dante was frustrating at times, since his main advice was “use all of my ridiculous demonic strength and jump and punch at enemies with full force”, which didn't quite apply to my own, more frail frame.   
Vergil, on the other hand, doesn't let a move go to waste, motioning with precision and grace. If anyone could help me become less of a brute, it might be him.

He knows I agree before I even say it. A commanding finger reaches out and lifts my chin up, the thumb hovering close to my lips, but not touching them. My concentration wavers when I look in his proud icy eyes. He's got me exactly where he wants me. It sends a cold shiver down my spine, not knowing what he will do with that power.

“I can't wait.”

A faint voice is warning me in the back of my head. Careful, be careful... Vergil puts aside his book, turning his whole body to me, towering over me when he leans in. The fingers on my chin spread out over my throat, playing with locks of hair when they travel to the nape of my neck, digging into the sensitive skin then and forcing me below him. I become malleable and willing under Vergil's hands and I barely struggle when he leans forward. His teeth sink in the skin of my vulnerably exposed neck, he blazing hot breath and places soft bite marks all over me. Before I know it, a sultry moan escapes me. Vergil chuckles smugly, relishing the effect he has on me.   
He then lifts me up, stepping off the bed and walking outside, downstairs, pressing me against his chest. I lie dazed in his arms, scowling at myself for letting go so easily. I realize Dante's not home when we move into the basement. My chest tightens, wishing he was near. If there's another demon attack, Vergil will keep me safe, but that's hardly the problem here.

Further thoughts are interrupted by the curious buzzing of the collection of weapons at the wall. Seems like Dante and Trish went out on a mission. Cerberus is gone, as has Nevan, to my relief. The latter has a habit of throwing sneering remarks my way, though I'm not sure Vergil would let her insult me. I'm lowered on the floor, the training mats cool below my bare feet. I look back, noticing Vergil chose a slender training sword. My hands falter when I approach the rack as well. I finally pick a heavy-looking metal spear, that feels light as a feather in my hands. Before, I could barely lift it. I frown, clenching the spear in my hands.

“How come it seems to sadden you, each time you realize your strength?”

My thoughts interrupted once more, I look up to Vergil, who's lifted his sword at me. He shakes his head and scowls, looking sideways, then back at me.

“You're something absolutely unique and powerful now, do you realize that? You're so much stronger...”

At this, Vergil flanks me.

“Faster.”

He makes a jab at my face, which I can barely block with the shaft of the spear. A loud resonance echoes through the almost empty room when the sword makes contact, and I grit my teeth.

“A predator, no more prey. ...Except for me, of course!”

At this exclaim, he lashes out, grinning. Flickering white teeth and another stab, coming straight at me. I flinch and duck to the side, grabbing the sword with one hand and yanking it further forward, trying to make Vergil lose his balance. He lets abruptly go of the sword, causing _me_ to lose my balance. I drop my spear as well and roll sideways, starting a roundhouse kick that's blocked before even reaching Vergil halfway. Then a hand grabs my ankle so hard I feel bone cracking, and then I'm launched at the wall.

I don't recall what happened after that. When I come to my senses, the training room is a mess and Vergil is in front of me, looking bewildered. There's a deep scar on his face rapidly healing and there are tears in his shirt, tattered with red stains. I'm wheezing, my chest rising and falling with terse movements, and I feel exhausted. My hands ache, my body hurts and I'm almost too afraid to look down. When I do, I gasp and feel queasy. Blood is covering my wrists and damaged knuckles and I realize a lot of it is mine. There's skin stitching itself together as I'm watching, and a nail growing back, painfully slow. The weapons on the wall are silent for once. All of the room feels wrong. Vergil tries to say something, sounding insecure and angry at the same time, as if he got caught doing something he shouldn't have.

“I wasn't trying to hurt he-”

A low, raspy voice leaves my throat, closer to a growl than to human language.

“She's not to be toyed with, _cambion_. Keep your tarnished hands off her.”

The hair in my neck is standing straight up and I'm trembling, like an animal in terror. I'm not in control right now. Did she come out to protect me? What did she do that she managed to hurt Vergil that badly? Is she that strong? Are... _we_ that strong?   
Too many questions to which I can only guess the answer, as Cereus – or what's left of her – is not letting go of me. Vergil frowns and calls out my name, starting to get anxious. Another unearthly growl leaves my mouth, almost hurting it my throat from the unusual strain it puts on me.

“If you try something like that again, I will become your worst nightmare, son of Sparda. Be warned.”

As soon as she's finished her sentence, I feel her presence leaving me. I slump onto the ground, the strength having left my limbs.

 


	33. Her resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. 
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU FOR 4000 HITS EVERYONE. YOU ROCK. YOU ROCK. YOU ROCK.  
> I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!!

I drag myself to one of the racks and lean back against it, eyeing Vergil. The latter straightens himself and looks around, indecisive. When he tries to come closer, I lift up a tired but firm hand.

“I don't think so.”

The white-haired man raises his sharp eyebrows at me and crosses his arms, but stays where he is.

“What were you doing just now?”

He scowls, starting to seem annoyed, but faces away from me at the same time.

“Training you, of course.”

I take in a long breath and release it again, trying to get rid of my shakiness. I'm still out of breath.

“And you … thought the best way to do that was to … launch me at the wall?”

“It's... That's… Something I thought you could handle. You're so strong right now, and you heal almost as fast as me.”

“And that's so... much more effective than showing me stances, explaining how it's done? It honestly doesn't surprise me she fought you. I'm mad, and Cereus has always been protective of me. I can't imagine how she would have felt just now.”

Vergil lifts up his hands, his expression desperate. I get up, at which he once more starts to come closer. I shake my head and feel my hair standing up again, but Cereus went through my body's reserves just now and I feel frustratingly weak. A loud thud to the side startles both of us and Vergil swiftly puts himself before, training sword out in front. A blue giant without head is standing in front of the weapon rack, holding a familiar blue sword. A voice booms through the room, and I yelp when I recognize him, even though I've only seen his weapon form before. Rudra, the wind blade.

“The woman made clear to leave her alone. Don't you think you should listen to her, son of Sparda?”

My jaw drops. If anything, the weapons showed mild disdain, or open hostility towards me when I came near the weapon rack, even when I came to clean it – _especially_ when I came to clean it. This is the last I had expected of the blue demon.  
I carefully shuffle to the side, keeping an eye on Rudra, but at the same time moving away from Vergil. He notices, of course. He turns his back to Rudra, as if the demon doesn't matter.

“Where are you going? I can take care of him.”

I pause and look at my opponents, and decide at least one of them probably means well to me.

“Away from here. Learning to take care of myself, on my own conditions.”

Vergil huffs, spreading his arms.

“Are you telling me you don't need me?”

I bring my hands to my head, massaging my scalp. He's not making it any easier for me.

“At this moment, I think I'm best off alone. I really wish you hadn't done what you just did.”

I feel like I could cry, angry and annoyed and loving him at the same time. He's supposed to make it easier for me, not to give me reasons to mistrust him. Did he leave for two weeks, for this?  
I put my hands on my sides, biting my lip and looking away from Vergil, to the wall that appears to have cracks and an indent in it, to the floor that has been ripped open by what looks close to claws.  
Breathe, I tell myself, breathe and be strong.  
I bite away the tears that try to make their way through and lift my head up, facing him with a defiant stare. Then I walk to the stairs, stepping sideways to avoid a hand that grasps at me. I halt a short distance away at Rudra, looking up at his bulky mass in awe. He looks so strong... Did Dante really slay him _and_ his brother Agni at the same time? Then I look at the hilt of his sword, where his face rests.

“...Thank you, for just now.”

Rudra's arm shoots past me and I flinch in terror, thinking for a moment I misjudged him. Instead, I hear Vergil curse behind me. Rudra's hand bars the way for Vergil, who tried to grab me again.

“Get that arm out of the way or I'll separate you from it, demon.”

Rudra's body lifts up the sword over my shoulder, shoving me to the side, towards the stairs.

“I don't listen to you, Vergil Sparda. My real master respects this woman more than you do.”

Vergil's nostrils flare up, and I can feel his seething anger in the air, my heightened senses allowing me to actually perceive his aura. It's as if dark tendrils wave in the air around him. I'm afraid, really afraid, but angry too. Time and time again, he looks down on me, no matter what happens. My friend gave her life for me, and he uses me as a plaything? Despicable.  
I reach out to do something that would have been suicide a few weeks ago. My hand travels through the air and finds a resting place on the beefy arm of Rudra. His skin is extremely cold under my fingers, as if he's made out of living ice. His wrist abruptly swifts the sword in my direction, with the head on the hilt looking at me. I simply nod at him, and he stands up again, retracting his arm and leaving the space between me and Vergil open. The air is thick with palpable tension between the two of us, and just when I want to say something, another loud thud echoes through the cellar.  
When I face the wall behind me, another giant appears into my vision. Contrary to the cold his brother gives off, Agni is scalding hot, a creature made out of seething fire. I can actually see the air sizzling around him and the flaming sword that holds his head.

“The woman could destroy both me and you if she wanted, brother of our master.”

I blink at the choice of words, which sounds oddly awkward, as well as untrue. I couldn't beat Vergil, could I? Yet.. How did I, no, Cereus, wound him? She's strong and skilled, but both Vergil and Dante are supposed to be the strongest beings in... Well, the world. I panic at this thought, realizing I never looked at them in that way. The two strongest men in the world. And I'm currently in trouble with both of them.

“I very agree to that, dear brother. Have you seen the fight just now?"

“I have seen the fight just now. It was a truly wondrous sight.”

“I did not think she had it in her, but she did.”

“Yes she did. Our master would be pleased.”

I nearly forgot how much those two can talk. They keep their jaws shut with Dante near them, but when he's gone... I think I left the cellar with a headache once, after I cleaned it. I slowly back away, leaving them as a barrier between me and Vergil and run up the stairs. Their voices, along with Vergil's angry screams, fade when I run through the living room and scribble a note to leave on Dante's desk. Then I grab my bag near the door and head outside, to the street. Each step that takes me further away from Devil May Cry has me feeling lighter and less worried.

I can't deal with Vergil now, and Dante won't look at me. I'm better off on my own, for at least a while. I owe Trish and Lady an explanation though.  
Taking a mental note of that, I step inside a shop, to be greeted by a gruff-looking owner.

“What can I do for you missy?”

“Show me your most durable motorbike. And you can leave the “missy” out of it when you address me.”

I slam a wad of cash from my bag onto his desk, at which his eyes widen.


	34. Her peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge chapter update, with TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. Don't read if you find yourself in a hard place now. I don't want to harm anyone, so please heed this warning, and take care of yourself. 
> 
> This was so hard to think up, but when I finally started writing it, it flowed naturally. I've put some of my personal memories, of places I've been to and things that I've felt in this. I was scared of writing this wrong, since suicide is so sensitive to write about. I don't want to harm or hurt anyone and I hope I wrote this respectfully and safe enough. please tell me if there's something I should change. 
> 
> For the readers who've been curious how much longer this story will take; no more hardships ahead, and I will try to finish this whole story up in not too long, with a satisfying ending. A good, happy ending. Thank you for sticking along the ride, and I'll try to add the next chapter soon. Prepare for much, much love and care. 
> 
> Small note: I had to think of Herman Hesse's "Iris" a lot while I wrote this, for reasons obvious. If anyone's interested in that short story, you can find that here: https://e.rutlib4.com/book/85/p/25

It's late in summer, but the weather is still pleasant. A mild wind travels between the trees, softly kissing my exposed arms and legs. All round me is dense forest, and a brook babbles not too far away from me. A myriad of scents colors the air around me; pine needles, warm forest ground, mushrooms, the sour aroma of blackberries.  
It's been since childhood that I went out to the mountains like this, but it feels natural to be here - like home. I have forgotten a lot of the plants names, but can still remember most I come across off. The rocky surface makes scratching sounds when I make my way up the mountain, getting more confident with my moves every hour. I slowly attempt jumping and running, picking up speed without tiring too much. I could dash at high speeds between the trees, but moving too fast and hard would disturb a lot of the local life and I don't want that either.

I finally spot a huge boulder in front of me and climb up it, bending through my knees and looking through the trees for a good spot to land. Gathering all my concentration, I duck and push myself off at full strength. I shriek when I'm pummeled into the air, the rocky side of the mountain coming close way too fast for my liking. In a reflex I stretch out my hands and feet and slam with a sickeningly thud against the cliff. My hands and feet made small craters in the rock, that's glistening red under my trembling fingers. The wounds are already closing though, and I try to shake off my worry. Then I begin to climb, hindered by my tattered shoes, who already had to endure a lot of friction in the last two days. I manage to jump to a few protruding rocks and finally make it to the top, slumping onto the ground and enjoying the view of the valley beneath me. A few birds circle in the air above – griffon vultures. A warm breeze flows past me and carries the scent of the prickly juniper bushes, so intense I can almost taste it. The view from up here is fantastic. Not a building in sight, not a demon to deal with. Endless treetops, under which life is brimming, far away from the harsh city life. I lean back against the warm rocks and sigh happily. It's so easy to escape the stressful life I had earlier.

I stay until the sun starts descending and the forest below becomes harder to see through. I stretch and sigh, taking in the view one last time. Then I start running down the trail on the other side of the mountain. I take shortcuts when I can, jumping down onto lower terrain and quickly covering ground until I'm back at my camping spot. When I cashed in the check, I barely used a fraction of it for...  
Let's just say it left me enough to afford a motor and a set of camping gear. Luckily, I did not destroy the bike yet, given that I could easily have wrecked it. The owner took some time to teach me how to drive it, which was easier than I thought it would be. Afterward, I steered away from our city, following a map I bought at the camping store. Upon arriving at the forest, I quickly sought out a brook and set up the tent. After that, I took to training.

If you can call walking around, jumping up rocks and eating canned food training, that is. I kneel and rest on the sleeping bag I brought and crack open a can of food. For some reason, my appetite has grown tremendously, recently. Perhaps a healing factor requires more energy?  
I grab a spoon and start eating the cold pasta, pondering about what to do next. Night is beginning to set, and I can see animals move by through the trees. They were skittish, but apparently decided to come close again tonight. I gasp softly when a pair of deer steps out in the twilight, their majestic heads risen high, their dark brown eyes searching for threats. I stay motionless, not wanting to disturb them, and watch in awe as they come closer to drink from the brook. They stay for a while, and disappear as soon as the are sated. I smile while I observe them and watch them leave.  
Then I roll on my side to lean on my hand, my body half out of the tent, and stare at a few flowers growing close by. I enhance my sight, allowing me to see the details and the colors of them more sharply. Each petal is shaped delicately, the soft pink and rose petals furrowed by soft purple veins. Closer to the heart, the purple changes into a warmer red, upon reaching a crown of deep yellow stamen, arranged symmetrically in a near-perfect Fibonacci pattern. I never knew it was that easy to get lost in a simple flower, and I marvel at the tiny beautiful thing.

Vergil is wrong. On so many fronts. All life is worth protecting. Just because you can crush something doesn't mean it should be crushed. I hide my head in my arms, feeling a distant tear prick my eyes. Dante would understand. He always does. He loves humans, and he cares about them, even though they bring him so many hardships.  
And I, I liked being a human. I don't know if I like being what I currently am. I'm not a _cambion_ , because I wasn't born this way, unlike Vergil and Dante. But what am I now?  
I try to reach out inside, like I did countless times before. I have no idea what I'm doing, but she is inside me, somewhere. I try to call her name out in my thoughts, as loud as I can. Nothing happens.

“Ugh... Why is this so hard?!” I exclaim, not caring if I scare the deer outside. I press my hands against my eyes, rubbing them and smacking my cheeks. There were a few times today I thought I could sense Cereus, yet she keeps slipping away when I try to contact her. When did she seem to come close? I wonder. 

I get a sudden urge to be in water, and I get up and walk to the brook, to follow it upstream. The murmuring precedes the waterfall long before it comes in sight, and I smile when I find it behind a couple of trees. I make my way through thick bushes of ferns and undress until I'm naked, tossing my ruined shoes to the side.

The water is cold, but it doesn't bother me that much. My body has become hotter as well, so I barely flinch when my feet submerges in the deeper basin, cool water rushing over my skin. My toes sink away in the muddy bank and I carefully step forward, up to the point I can push myself off and swim to the middle of the small pond. Some insects buzz overhead, but they leave me alone. Mosquitoes have always been fond of me, but they haven't bothered me for weeks now. I observe one flying closer to me, only to shock in the air right above my skin and turn away. Perhaps my scent changed as well. How much of me is left in this body?  
I make splashes in the pond, then turn on my back, staying afloat with ease. I was always good at swimming. It feels as close as flying like a human can get, and something about being in the water is just so calming. I sigh and relax, finally letting go of the last of the restraint on my body.

“There's nothing of you that's lost, little one.”

I abruptly shock and turn, accidentally swallowing a big gulp of water. I cough and flounder until I balance myself in the water, looking bewildered around me. How...?!

“You picked well. This place is closer to the spirit realm that most other locations in this land. You've got a good intuition, little one.”

The sultry, husky voice seems to echo through the forest, and yet, come from inside me at the same time. I hastily swim to the side, standing upright. A few beads of light float by in the dusk. Fireflies. Their green-golden glow softly illuminates the trees around me, and I can make out my own reflection in the water. What's more, a subtle sheen of light seems to come out of my own body. And my eyes glow in a color that's not their own.  
Instead of bright blue, they glow a light green, speckled with amber and gold. I can barely make out her face shape, but it's her, who's staring back at me in the reflection. I can feel her personality filling me again, yet, contrary to the other times, she feels calm. There's no need to protect me from anything right now, after all.

“We haven't got much time left anymore. It was a good call to leave home for a while.”

Her voice echoes with sadness. I can feel her presence so close, so warm. I embrace myself while tears start to flow and drip in the water below, disturbing the reflection. I sniffle and try to wipe them away, but they just keep coming.

“Why did you... You shouldn't have... Heavens, I miss you so badly Cereus...”

She shares my grief, and I can feel her emotions clearly by now. She takes control of my muscles, and I feel my mouth pull into a slightly cocky smile, my posture changing into a more relaxed stance. The duality of us is so confusing, but she pulls me further inside. In a reflex I try to fight it, but she shushes me, calming me down.

“This way we can talk faster. Nothing as swift as the course of thought, isn't it?”

It's the first time I hear her in my head, which is different from the voice she projected before. It's more like the thought is my own, except I can't influence it. I try to focus and form a clear question.

“Why”?

The answer comes slow. I can feel an immense, old pain welling up at the same time.

“I haven't wanted to live for a long time.”

My shock bursts through my mind like a violent wave, but Cereus' presence is calm and contained, not bothered by the emotional outcry.

“Meeting you, and Dante has made it more bearable, but I'm old. Older than you might think.”

As soon as she says it, I feel the truthful extent of it. She's old, ancient even. More than 400 years she's lived. Barrages of images flash by my sight, showing me things she's seen, felt, lived through. Brought up in hell, escaped as soon as she met her first human, realizing there's more to the world than slaughter and personal gain. Then she lived proudly, strongly, but fell into despair and loneliness over the years as she saw loved ones passing away.  
Her first love, her second one, her third, and then for a long time, no one, and the ritual that changed her into a weapon, bypassing her immortality, allowing her to sleep. Until she met Dante, who took her with him and awoke her. He who, so young, tried his best, but couldn't live up to her broken heart and its bitter expectations. I choke on the shared emotions, instantly understanding her pain and hurt.

Then she leads me further, allowing me a sight into Dante's soul, feeling directly his thoughts and emotions. I can sense his thoughts as if they were my own memories, how deep his love for me goes, how lonely and insecure he is as well under his boisterous behavior. How crazy my absence must make him. I cry at her to stop, but she grabs a firm hold of my consciousness, into Vergil's head. I scream at her once more, but I fall in mortified silence as I'm allowed to see what's inside him. Loneliness as well, but overshadowed by hate, jealousy, greed. The want to have it all, and a burning passion to obtain it no matter what the cost. Anger at his brother and disdain for himself, and a dark power coursing underneath it, barely kept steady by a thin line keeping him in touch with reality. And, in pity, Cereus lets me in on what Vergil feels for me as well. Close to an obsession, I realize he's been looking at me for longer than I'd give him credit for. He memorized all of my gestures, yet comprehends so little of them. The loss of power he feels when I'm near him, not able to think about aiming higher anymore.

Cereus finally lets me revert to my own senses, right when I feel I might go insane. I lash out at her in anger, in grief. Why did she show me that, without asking me, fully invading me, …  
Then she dives in again and lets me comprehend how she works, how she could never turn off her gift, how she has always heard what humans thought, no matter what. How much vileness she heard, how much disdain and scorn. How ferocious she had felt each time she sensed Vergil wanted to claim me for himself, and the sadness when she felt both the guilt and love that coursed through Dante when he spotted Cereus mothering over me. Memory after memory, thought after thought tumbles through my mind, too much to contain, hurting me in the process.

“I've fused my body with yours, as you might have suspected. You were dying.”

Her voice rings clear through the chaos that are our shared memories.

“Yet, your body has limitations. It can hold part of me, but not all of me. There's no living vessel that can contain two souls in peace,” she confesses sadly. I realize her, no, _our_ healing ability has kept us together and alive so far, but it's stretched out thinly.

“I will leave you within a while. I'm confident you will do good, and you will try to be wise.”

My body is frozen and I stare in terror at the water below me, my face contorted in agony. I try to grasp out at her again, but she calmly pushes me away, enveloping me in her warmth, as if she were hugging me. I have so many things I want to ask her, and she serenely accepts my cries, answering them one by one. She smiles, her arrogance getting the best of her when I ask how she beat Vergil. She lifts up our finger and brings it to our temple, ticking against the side of our head.

“You can't be hurt by what you see coming. What use is it if you're the strongest in the world, yet your opponent knows what you will do before you even know you thought it?'

If I were in control, my jaw would drop. She could have killed him – with great effort, of course, but she could have. Flashes of the fight, as seen through her mind, come up in me. It's a twisted way of experiencing a memory, but I manage to concentrate long enough to understand it. She saw his every move coming before he even lashed out at her, at us. The knowledge that she could actually be more powerful than the twins, than Mundus even, make me tremble in awe for her. Yet she's leaving. I make another weak attempt at grasping at her, and this time she allows me to hold her. It feels nothing like a physical embrace, as if I'm holding something ethereal and translucent, that's radiating warmth, and love.

“You won't be alone, my dear little sister,” she smiles, now choking up as well. “I'll leave you with powers most humans can only dream of, and you own the strong will to control them. You'll be your own kind of ridiculous, moronic and idiotic strong.” I laugh despite everything, realizing she's mimicking the thoughts I feel every time Dante or Vergil do something supernatural and overpowered.

“That's it. Let's part like this, while we still can laugh,” she utters, emotional to the core. I start yelling at her again, but she dissolves from my grasp, escaping through my thoughts, giving me a last mental embrace. Then I'm by myself again. My body feels strangely empty. Alien, almost. The power that was omnipresent earlier is still there, but latent, resting dormant in my muscles. Slowly, sound and feeling returns to my veins, and my ragged breath and cries become louder. I weep in the pool, my hands clenched in weak fists, my sobs quieting over the babbling water. I look around me to see if I can still somehow grab hold of her, my big sister, my fierce guardian. But she's gone, for real this time. I sob once more and bury my face in my hands, staying still for a long time. I grab and rock myself, my body cooling down in the chilling stream.

Then I hear rustling and footsteps approaching steadily, and a panicking voice calling my name. To the left, a young tree shakes when a dark shape rushes past it and crushes the foliage underneath his strong, broad feet. He abruptly comes to a halt when he spots me and looks at me with so much compassion and love, he breaks my heart and I burst out in crying again. Dante has found me once more.

 


	35. Invisible wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait :)  
> Enjoy!

Dante jumps into the water, making splashes as he rushes forward to get to me. As soon as he's next to me, he removes his red leather coat and wraps it around me while I stare dumbfounded at him, only then becoming aware of how cold I am. My teeth are chattering and I am shivering. The coat shields me from the chill that's set in and I gladly accept it, my stiff arms almost drowning in the big sleeves.  
Once I'm fully wrapped in his coat, Dante lifts me up while making worrying noises, sloshing out of the pond and speeding back to the camp. I try to hang onto him, his skin hot underneath my frozen fingers.  
When we arrive, he carefully puts me on my feet and makes sure I'm stable before lifting the tent flap and pushing me softly inside. I sink down onto my sleeping bag, exhausted and drained beyond words. I keep shivering – my body cooled down too much.

“Is this all you brought?”

Behind me, Dante is frantically looking around in the tent, looking for something to keep me warm in, not knowing what to do.

“No this is not...” He rummages through the food I brought, seeking for a blanket, probably. I cower when I see his face, not able to bear how worried he looks, and motion at him to come closer. I'm so cold and tired that I feel I could fall asleep at any moment, but that could be dangerous. He quickly kneels in front of me and grabs my upper arms, shaking me when he sees how close I am to fainting.

“Don't fall asleep babe, don't you do that. Don't... Just don't do that, okay? Can you do that? For me?”

I muster a worn out smile and try to cling onto his T-shirt, pulling him closer. I'm being selfish, but I don't care at the moment. Dante shiftlessly wraps his arms around me, unsure of what to do, but grabs me tighter when with a sigh, I sink into his arms. He's always radiating warmth, as if a fire is burning inside him. The shivering lessens and my teeth stop chattering after some time. The leather coat is warmer than I thought it would be, and I snuggle further into it, enjoying the scent and soft feeling of the aged material against my naked skin.  
Dante starts carefully lowering me on the sleeping bag, zipping it open and tucking me in. He looks around hesitantly, then comes to lie next to me. The sleeping bag is too tight for the two of us, but he moves around until we are both less or more covered and I'm pulled tightly against his body, slowly warming up. I'm still about to doze off, and I mumble against Dante's chest, trying to ask him how he found me. He presses my head against his chest and keeps quiet for a while. His fingers slowly comb through my wet locks and then he presses me even tighter into him.

“I heard a … I heard something. Might have been Cery. I'm not sure. I just knew I had to go this way.”

I nod silently at his answer. I don't know how her powers work, but that's just like her. Dante grabs me tighter, burying his face deeper into my hair and into my neck. For a second, I'm glad I can't read minds like Cereus could. I doubt I could carry both his and my grief now. He hasn't told me, but I know Dante was aware she was still alive somehow, and that now she's gone, for real. Yet, I can't leave him like this. I sound tired through and through when I lean back to talk to him.

“It must have been hard, saying goodbye to her more than once.”

Dante jerks his head, looking straight at me with a wary expression. Even in the half-dark, his pale, clear blue irises shimmer softly. Truly a demon of blood, unlike me. There's a tinge of panic in his eyes when he says the next thing that catches my breath.

“I'm just glad I didn't lose you too.”

Dante's voice is quieter than usual and right after he finishes, he slouches his head down, embarrassed. I just stare at him. After the last days, worrying why he was evading me, and Vergil's cruel so-called training, the kind words come as a fresh rain after a drought. I start crying silently and grasp Dante's hand. He clenches it immediately and pulls me into him, a bit too rough. I don't care.  
My face finds a resting place in the hollow under his chin and I press my cold nose into his neck, pressing myself even closer into him.  
When I hear the sound first, I don't quite understand it, until I feel Dante's shoulders slightly shocking below me. He's crying as well. He swears something obscene and leans away, furiously wiping at his face.

“Dante...”

I reach it out to him, and when I find his cheek, I stroke it tenderly. Dante abruptly turns back to me and wraps his arms around my body, pulling me up. The coat glides off, but Dante is so warm that I'm still comfortable. Then his lips find me, hesitant at first, then more steadfast. And I don't need Cereus rare gift of reading consciousness to feel how scared, how nervous and how relieved he is that I'm still near him. I return his kiss, surrendering to his possessive embrace.

It takes a long time for us both to let go of the other. The forest has become lighter outside, the fireflies long gone, and a pale mist has come up, leaving crystal clear beads on the foliage around the tent. A few mice scuttle around nearby, squeaking with hurried, alert voices. My sight is so good I can make out their fur colors from meters away in the dark. I could get addicted to this demon sight. The forest is so much more beautiful when you can see it clearer. I turn around to look at the world outside and nestle myself against Dante's chest, who quietly complies. His fingers play over my skin, slowly tracing a path, until his hand rests in between my breasts. For a moment, it's as if I can feel what he's thinking, and I can sense my own heartbeat below his fingers. My pulse is strong and steady, and starts beating slightly faster when I feel Dante's smile.

“I like how you feel. It's not often I get to touch something as soft, yet as strong as you.”

The sound of his voice is strangely muffled in the morning fog. I smile and shuffle shyly at the compliment. There's a far deeper meaning behind the words.

“I like how you feel as well...”

My hands glide over his wrists, contouring his fingers and the strong lines of his palms. So much power in there, and yet I don't feel an ounce of fear. I continue my musings, whispering softly.

“And the sound of your voice... How idiotic handsome you are, too...”

“Hmph.”

He sounds amused at my description, but doesn't refute it.

“Talking about moronic... What made you run away?” Dante's still gentle, but his tone leaves no doubt. He wants an answer, now. I wince, taking the kind jab harder than intended. I turn my head on Dante's chest, so my face is closer to his.

“Vergil tried to train me on his terms.”

With a dry crack, I feel the muscles below me tighten up. Dante's fists are clenched, and I can hear the gritting of his teeth.

“Agni and Rudra helped me though. And Cereus and I beat Vergil. Somehow.”

A finger pulls my jaw further back, and I'm forced to look up at Dante, his blue eyes worried. He looks as if he wants to ask something, then stops. He sighs and leans back, then looks outside. After a pause, he changes the subject.

“This is the kind of place you seek shelter in, then? Didn't take you for a scout, babe.”

“...Not your kind of environment, is it?”

“Nay. City is my hood. Gotta admit that the scenery is nice. All the fresh air is getting to my head though. Far too healthy for someone like me.”

We both chuckle at how true that is. If it wasn't for his healing abilities, Dante would weigh at least three times more.

“...I like the bike.”

“Thank you.”

“Can I-”

“You can ride it if you want. Just don't wreck it. …Also don't say what I think you might say right now.”

Dante bellows at the remark, then ruffles my hair. I protest, to which he rolls me to the side, onto the cold canvas of the tent. He leans over me and takes me in, thoughtfully.

“Are you coming back with me?”

“Yes. Of course. I never planned on not returning. I just... Needed to be on my own feet for a bit. And say goodbye. She had things to tell you as well.”

Dante simply nods and frowns, then chimes in.

“Later. Tell me about it later.”

First his thumb, then his full hand strokes my cheek.

“I'm sorry for making you worry. For all the times I made you worry.”

Dante nods in response, one of the corners of his mouth tugging slightly.

“You can give me more of those times. You can be the damsel, I'll bring the distress.”

We both laugh again, and we kiss, our lips playing a sweet lover's game.  
We embrace, and we make up for the pain of the last few weeks, our touches closing invisible wounds.

 


	36. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many of you have been asking after Vergil - geez he's popular. Next few chapters will be twin goodness. Much of it. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading this story. It started out as something silly and I felt myself growing while working on it.  
> I hope I have the confidence to someday write something of my own and make a book out of it.

I lean against Dante's back, chuckling at the whooping that accompanies our ride. He convinced me to let him steer the bike, and he has been cheering loudly ever since we started driving. Dante's the better one of us to ride it, honestly. He's rode them before and knows better than I how to not mangle it. And I get to enjoy the delightful comfort of leaning onto his muscled back and holding onto him as long as we drive.  
We stayed one more day before returning, enjoying the forest. Well, I was. Dante seemed out of place and wary of demons, even though we encountered none. Then the rations were gone, and that was as good an excuse as any to travel back. Back to home.

I thought I would be scared of meeting Vergil again, but instead I'm filled with a mild disdain when I think of him. If I was ever nervous around him, it's gone, by what Cereus showed me and what I went through myself. And then there was the fact that I was more than capable of protecting myself by now. I turn my head to the other side, counting the road signs to try and estimate us how much longer we have to go.  
Against nightfall, our environment becomes more familiar and I start recognizing the streets we're driving through. Soon, we pull up to Devil May Cry, the front door looking as worn down as ever, the neon sign softly flickering. I hug Dante from behind one last time, at which he gently pats my hand. With a supple jump I descend from the backseat, my bare feet making no sound when they land on the pavement. My shoes, ultimately, gave out and I had to throw them away. It makes me once more wonder what kind of material both Dante and Vergil wear.  
I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice the door has swung open and a tall, pale woman takes us both in, accompanied by a second, smaller figure. Trish' gaze is icy when it falls on me, but she seems to be taken aback and rushes forward to meet me, accompanied by Lady. I had written both of them letters trying to explain why I ran off, and Lady seems poised. Trish, on the other hand, sharply grabs my chin and looks into my eyes. I flinch, but don't stop her.  
Whatever she finds, it satisfies her, and I see a flicker of emotion in her eyes before she lets go.

“Welcome back, little one.”

I let out a nervous chuckle and greet her back. Lady saunters up to where we stand and gives me a half-smile, sticking her chin out to me.

“Your lover boy has been insufferable ever since you left. If you put him near a jug of milk it'd turn sour instantly.”

My cheeks burn at her teasing, but I laugh at it as well. Seems like she figured the situation out. Heavens, I doubt the remarks will stop after this.  
Lady looks behind me at Trish and Dante, who are having a lighthearted banter, then squeals and starts walking to the motorbike.

“I ever told you you have better taste in bikes than in men?”

I shake my head once more, walking back with Lady, all while she's cooing over the machine. When everyone is finished catching up, we head back inside. Lady is apparently an expert on motorbikes and I can't get a words in between until we enter the shop and she falls quiet.  
Inside, it's somber, and it smells odd, as if the air is dirty. A few suspect, dark-colored smudges have been added to the walls, and empty bottles are spread over several pieces of furniture. Overall, the house looks like a mess.  
And on the couch lies Vergil, who's clad in black, his toned arms bare. His hair is disheveled, and a few empty bottles of whiskey lie nearby. His head slowly turns our way and stops when his bloodshot eyes fall on me. Dante grunts and picks up a bottle, only to throw it at Vergil which the latter swiftly catches, right before it hits him.

“Quit your theatrics, Verge, everybody knows you can't get drunk.”

From the couch, the only response is an annoyed grunt. Vergil leans forward, rubbing his forehead and clenching his eyes shut for a moment. Trish trips towards the kitchen, elegantly stepping in between the trash, violently kicking a bottle to the side that's too close to her heels. Lady saunters past me, mimicking the gestures of someone drinking, comically rolling her eyes. Dante nudges me inside and closes the piteously creaking door behind us. After considering both me and Vergil, he follows the ladies to the kitchen as well, leaving me and Vergil behind. I don't hesitate and start cleaning up the room, picking up the bottles while making annoyed sounds. When I get close to where Vergil is sitting, I notice he's staring at me. His hands are clenched in front of him, and he looks like he wants to say something.

“I...”

“Go get cleaned up Vergil. Nobody's running away anymore. I'll still be here when you get down.”

Vergil looks up at me, getting furious at me for interrupting him – I can feel his aura becoming darker. He rises, almost too fast for me to see, and grabs my wrists that I rose defensively in front of me. Before he can do anything, I kiss him. He stiffens, shocked, almost breaking my wrists by how hard he's clenching onto me. His lips soften when I kiss him again, and again, and then he grabs my head and pulls me against him while he furiously answers my embrace. His hands are almost like claws, digging into me possessively. At one point, I pull back, refusing to lose myself into him. It's hard to wriggle myself free – the half-demon that's kissing me is almost desperately holding onto me. I know why. I've seen it inside him.

Out of breath, I urge him once more.

“Vergil. Please. Go get cleaned up. I would mince my words but... Heaven's sake, you smell.”

“Look who's talking.”

When I look at the kitchen in surprise, Dante is staring at us, drinking out of a can of beer. I can't read his gaze, but I don't budge under it either. I simply raise an eyebrow at him.

“I know where you've been the last few days. You're walking in rags and barefoot babe. I think I see a bird's nest up in that mess that you call hair.”

I make a face at Dante and consider throwing one of the bottles to him, but I know he'll just catch it. When I turn back to Vergil, I can _hear_ his teeth clenching, the faint crackling of the muscles in his neck. He's still holding onto me painfully hard, his head averted from Dante. There's a limit to how much patience I have. With an abruptness that surprises all three of us, I pull Vergil's hands away from me and walk to the kitchen. Any thought of consoling Vergil is pushed to the side. There's no saying how well I'll hold up if I allow myself to succumb right here and now to his neediness again.

I march straight to the freezer and grab a can of soda from it, then rush through the small corridor next to the kitchen that leads to the back of the house and exit through the worn door. I hear chatter from Lady and Trish behind me, but I'm drained from what happened just now. Any small talk would be meaningless and tire me even more.  
The terrain behind Devil May cry is in poor state. Small patches of thirsty looking grass brave the otherwise desolate grounds behind the tall building. A few broken bottles lie scattered on the dry grounds, along with a few pieces of unidentified trash. Not much sun gets here, and the air feels bleak, despite it being a late summer evening. Autumn's nearing.  
I estimate the distance, then crouch, and I jump. An euphoric short moment, I soar through the air, as free and powerful as the man I admired a few months ago. Then I stumble onto the roof, the concrete of the roof feeling rough under my bare feet. I straighten my back and look out over the city. With a flick of my finger I remove the bottle cap and down the soda, exhaling and slouching down on the roof. My feet dangle into the deep. I'm several stories above the ground, yet it doesn't scare me anymore. Though my powers are latent now, I know I can summon them at will. There's little that can hurt me anymore at this point. I stay up until the stars sparkle faintly overhead and the city turns itself into a neon-lit spectacle, music blaring from the clubs further away. Then I jump down the fire stairs and walk into the second floor, Dante's room on my right. In a daze I grab what I need and rush into the bathroom, throwing my rags at the side and for the first time in a week, enjoying the sensual feeling of hot, scalding water. It's washing the last traces of the forest off me, and when I wrap the towel around me, a melancholy washes over me. I'm home now, aren't I?

The door creaks open right when I'm combing my hair. From the dark of the hallway, I can make out his worried features. He got cleaned up during the time I was on the roof. Good.

“Come on in.”

The door creaks further open, and Vergil steps inside, graceful as ever. His hair is carefully combed back, and he's wearing another sleeveless shirt that's partially unbuttoned. His familiar scent washes over me, stronger than usual in the damp bathroom. I blink softly, turning back to the mirror, pushing away the turmoil in my stomach. I was composed earlier, but now my guard is down. I'm not sure what to do. While my fingers comb through my wet locks, I glance to Vergil in the reflection. He's leaning with his back into the wall, observing me.

“I'm … Very glad you're back.”

I lower my head, putting the brush I was holding in my bag.

“I missed you. And I want to apologize about the fight- the training.”

I shoot an insecure glance back at the silver-haired man. He's frowning slightly, a faint line breaking through his otherwise smooth forehead. Vergil's stare is intense as ever, taking me in as if I'm rain after a drought.

“I don't know how to behave around you. There's many things I know, but this I don't know. And I want to work on this, but...”

“I know.”

Vergil pauses when he notifies my tone.

“I saw. She showed me. Cereus knew you better than I did. Not anymore.”

Panic flares up in Vergil when he straightens himself. Raw, pure panic. I turn my head away, not able to bear the look he gives me. I close my eyes, hard, to try and push away the images that flash before my eyes. The emotions that weren't mine that I felt raging through me as I got a look inside Vergil's head. Greed. Power. Arrogance. And also the pain, the loneliness.  
I couldn't leave him even if it killed me. If he could change, if he really could, one day... that would be better for all of us. I clench the edge of the wash basin and face him.

“I'm staying, like I said. It scared me, what I saw and felt, but I'm staying. Both for you and Dante. I can't leave you.”

I almost sob. Almost. Vergil releases his clenched fists, breathing out and looking around him, then to the ground, hands on his hips. He approaches me after a while, a single, slender hand reaching out. His caress is so soft, so tender when he strokes past my chin. Our foreheads touch in a rare, nonthreatening understanding between us. A few fingers travel past my lips, but he doesn't kiss me. He just stays close, grabbing my hand, fondling my face.

“I want you to give me time. Space. I want patience, and I want you to accept it when I say no.”

Vergil quietly nods, frowning away his annoyance at being given orders. We stay standing like that for some time, my wet hair slowly drying while Vergil's fingers comb through my locks, his fingertips streaking past my eyebrows. Finally, he grabs the back of my head and kisses my forehead, to turn away and leave the bathroom. I sigh, holding myself, and head to Dante's room. I don't want to be alone tonight.

 


	37. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very very sorry for the wait. To be honest, I was blocked and didn't know how to get to the next step of the story.  
> Thanks to my friend Kaldea (https://kaldea88.tumblr.com/) I got some much much needed inspiration.   
> I hope the next chapter is easier to write than this, but I suspect it will be.

Dante’s smile is warm and knowing when I close the door behind me and climb into the wreck he calls bed. The embrace I receive is tight, almost possessive.

“I would be more jealous if he wasn’t making it so darn difficult for himself.”

Thick, strong fingers search they way through my hair, to the nape of my neck. His mouth, barely touching the side of my head.

“It’s so easy to be nice to you babe…”

His breath, hot and humid on my naked shoulder. His sharp nose, nudging at my ear, making me whimper softly. For the moment, he allows me to forget about our troubles, to lean into him and drown in his arms.   
After, he holds me a little too tight, too hard. I let him and caress the side of his head.

“I promise I’m not leaving anymore. I really promise.”

“Good. You’d be in for a severe spanking if you tried.”

I giggle and squirm in his arms when he demonstrates cheekily how exactly I would receive that punishment. I climb on top of Dante, pinning his arms next to his head when I get hold of his wrists.

“Oooh. Different, but I like it.”

I laugh at his quips, his handsome face grinning below me.

“I’m afraid I’d make a poor dominant. You’re still stronger than I am.”

“I would let you have your way with me though,” he smiles, and while he grins even broader, I know he’s serious. I’m promptly getting some ideas, but stow them away for later.

“We’ll see,” I smile back in a way I hope that’s confident.   
Dante leans upward, meeting my mouth, and pulls me back down with him when I give in.

 

******************************

 

For once, I’m awake earlier than Dante - the phone is ringing downstairs and I jump out of bed, giving the groggy half-demon a soft push. The floor is cold under my feet when I rush into the closest piece of clothing I can find: a worn black shirt from Dante. It fits him just right, but I find myself drowning in it, the bottom half covering my upper legs.

“That’s cute on you babe,” Dante rumbles behind me. I’m already down the stairs and at the phone when I hear a twin pair of feet descending. Vergil is clad in black and white, looking calm but tired. Dante yawns while sporting Rebellion, his hair a mess but somehow fully clothed in the few seconds we were separated. I try to calm down the screaming man in the phone, urging the twins to come closer.

“It’s a job, with the password, very urgent. I need one of you two to get out there!”

Vergil tries to say something, but Dante stretches out his arm, shushing him. He gives me a wink and grabs the piece of paper with the address I’m handing him, speeding for the door.

“You owe me one, bro,” he shouts back to us, “one of many!”

Then the door slams shut behind him, the stand from which he grabbed his guns falling onto the wooden floor with a sharp thudd. I shake my head, feeling tired again. Vergil gives me the shadow of a smile and turns away, heading for his usual place on the couch. I tarry at Dante’s desk, cleaning it up while trying to push away memories of some weeks before. It was here that Vergil looked at me like I was a goddess, wearing the blue dress he chose for me. It’s been sitting in the closet ever since, gathering dust.

When I head for the kitchen, Vergil motions with two fingers at me - whatever I’m having, he’d like a second of it. I smile softly at him and nod. Some might find his ways commanding and rude, while actually, it’s the opposite of it. I’d learned that soon enough in my first few months in Devil May Cry. Vergil signaling you small things means he judges you to be clever enough what he means. And he trusts you with a task he would usually do himself, which is quite a compliment coming from a man who distrusts the whole world.

I return soon enough with a can of tea for the two of us. Tinkling fills the otherwise quiet air when I set down, pour out, and serve what I brought. Vergil smiles at me when I hand him his cup, exactly how he usually likes it. He gives a confidential blink to me before he leans back and continues reading his book. We both finish our drinks in peace, leaving the other be. The lack of tension eases me and allows me to relax, but I quickly become restless. Doing nothing was never one of my favorite pastimes and my body aches for action.   
To the cellar it is.

******************************

My cries echo against the walls in the basement, sharp clangs of metal against metal thundering against the cold stone walls. Opposite of me, Agni and Rudra change positions while giving some unasked advice on how I fight, losing themselves in the conversation until I storm forward again. Rudra has the decency to act surprised when I swing my spear at him, which he easily catches with the side of his sword. I grunt and twist my spear, forcing Rudra to change his stance. Agni comes in from the right, roaring at me, his huge feet booming on the training mats. At the same time, Rudra tries to hit me from the side, having regained his balance. I crouch slightly and then _jump_ , shooting forward and turning in the air, just in time to see the both giants crash ungracefully into each other.  
My landing is far from elegant either, but I manage to stay on both my feet, and when I rise, I see Vergil at the stairs, looking at me. His hands move in a slow motion, clapping, accompanied by a questioning eyebrow. The wall of weapons behind him is dead silent. The red and blue giants stir, mumbling something about tricks and how they stumbled, the fight not being very fair now, is it? 

I laugh at their indignant muttering and hold up my hands.

“I’m sorry guys. Thank you for wanting to help me get better, I feel like I’ve improved a lot now. I better get some rest!”

The muttering promptly changes, the demonic brothers slapping each other on the back and complimenting each other on how good teachers they are. I bite my lip and stare to the side, trying to keep my laughter in.  
The two saunter past Vergil, who gives them a seemingly icy stare - he hasn’t forgotten about them protecting me. He looks at the ground for a second and I could swear it’s to hide a smile. There’s no trace of it when he straightens his back and walks to the wall, where the stack of weapons lies. His pale hands wavers until he picks a spear, similar to mine in height. Then he walks to a different part of the basement, pointedly ignoring me. I blink confusedly, but decide to wait. 

Vergil pauses for a moment, estimating the weight of the long weapon. Then he twirls it effortlessly to one side, switching hands halfway. He sinks through his knees, balancing the spear behind him, adjusting his pose until he’s in perfect balance. He swipes forward, at the same time making a complicated step which allows him to both stab at one of the training dummies and kick it. The dummy flies into the air upon impact and crashes into the wall. Vergil slowly lowers his leg, calmly retaining his perfect balance. Then he readies another stance, spear over his left shoulder, spinning it overhead in a maneuver that I recognize as holding off airborne enemies.  
The spear swishes through the air, accelerating until it’s a blur and I can feel the air deplacement. I stare in awe at Vergil - he’s so good. I approach him, hesitantly.   
He instantly stops the maneuver, stepping back and returning to his starting pose, staying that way while looking over his shoulder at me. An invitation.

I take another step forward, trying to copy his pose. He starts slow, repeating the previous movement with great precision, and I following, mirroring his steps, the way his body moves. I manage the first twirl of the spear, but fumble when I need to switch hands and curse under my breath when I almost drop my weapon. Vergil pauses, but he stays patient, not showing any signs of annoyance. I start again, more careful this time, and manage the move. I can’t finish the steps half as good as Vergil does, but with some more practice…   
I start over, and over again, Vergil wordlessly giving me pointers. Sweat pours down my back, and even with my heightened strength, I start feeling worn out. Nevertheless, I keep trying. Finally, after I lost counts, I manage to copy Vergil exactly, adjusting the steps and movements to my own size and weapon. After I bury my spear deep into a training dummy, I slouch onto the floor while laughing contentedly, punching a triumphant fist into the air. While I regain my breath, Vergil kneels next to me and sits down, lowering his own weapon onto the ground. His celestine eyes are shining and he’s smiling at me in a way that takes my breath away.

“That was good. I’m proud of you.”

His hand reaches out to me, the back of his fingers carefully stroking over my cheek. He’s being tender, and I feel myself become emotional. I bite on my lip and nod gratefully at him, trying to blink away upcoming tears.

“Thank you. ...And thank you for teaching me. I loved this.”

I pause, weighing my choice of words.

“I _needed_ this.”

Something in Vergil’s look changes, but I can’t quite pinpoint what. A pang of insecurity shoots through me, but it stills when Vergil leans forward, delicately holding my face. He hesitates too, then kisses my temple, not insisting on any more. I lean forward as well and hug him, caressing his back with both my hands. He’s sweaty as well, but I don’t mind, drinking in the way he smells and feels.   
Below my fingers, the steel of his back muscles relax, and his breathing slows. I dig deeper into his arms, realizing I’m falling for him, but this time, there’s no voice in the back of my head to hold me back.  
Having made a decision, I tilt my head back, looking up to Vergil.

“I… This… I’ve had something I’ve been wanting to give you for some time.”


End file.
